Coming Snow
by Emil Lime
Summary: Now that the Aurion family has settled, Lloyd is about to experience his first "official" Christmas season. But as he finds out, the days leading up to the big holiday hold far greater adventures then the actual day itself. 25 Christmas prompts
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Happy Holidays to everyone who's clicked on this story! This is officially my second fanfiction (If you're into ToV, check out "On the Brink"...got to self endorse, right?) Either way, I'm relatively new to the fanfic scene so any constructive criticism is welcomed. This is a 25 holiday prompt story, so a new chapter will be posted each day until Christmas day.

I wanted to note that this is when Lloyd is three years old, before the incidents that lead to Kratos' return to Cruxis. Anyway, I do hope you read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Snow<p>

* * *

><p>The small house sat on the outskirts of town, the massive red trees that surrounded the hut covering it from the outside. The lakes, which sat far from the little home, glittered in the slowly rising sunlight.<p>

The golden beams continued their skyward climb, tickling to tops of the mountains. Everyone in the small home, as well as everyone in the sprawling city, was asleep. That was, save one little boy.

With wide eyes, he was watching the frosted window with care. He'd been up since before the sun, the soft noise waking him. The child wasn't sure what had caused the soft noise, like the sound of feathers tumbling against the floor, but he was determined to figure it out. Carefully, he clung to his pillow, his only protection, as he continued to watch while sitting on his bed.

There!

Jumping off his little bed, pillow thrown into the air, he rushed to the window, face pressing against the glass to get a better look. His curious rust colored eyes darted from side to side. He was positive he'd seen something. Perhaps it was the cause of the quiet noise?

Again!

He leapt back as more of it became visible, the fluffy white substance attaching itself to the windowsill. As he watched, more and more began to fall and cover the ground. In bemusement, the young boy watched it descend, a smile crossing his face. The strange falling matter was something he was sure he'd never seen before and as he observed it toppling to the ground, he became increasingly curious.

What was this strange substance? Just then, a shockingly strong gust of wind rattled against the window, the small boy bounding backwards to the safety of his warm blankets. The little brown head reappeared moments later as he turned his fear-filled eyes towards the window. He swallowed, hard, and slowly shifted out from under the heated comforter. Shuffling towards the glass barrier, he warily peaked out.

Another rushing gust send him flying out of the room, not even stopping to close the wooden door behind him. Small feet moving as quickly as possible, he dashed to the safety of his parent's room. With one motion, the door was open and the child had jumped onto the bed, burying himself between the sheets as well as the two sleeping people.

The sudden motion jolted the two awake, both quickly swarming to the middle to see what was wrong with the child.

"Lloyd," his mother's voice came softly, "What's the matter?" Her gentle hands reached under the covers to hold the shaking child, his body trembling as she tugged him closer to her. She gave her husband a wary look, a slight smile crossing her face.

The father took a deep breath before letting it out, "Lloyd, did something scare you?" His voice was gruff, the small child feeling the vibration of the older man's voice in his body. Slowly, small, brown tuffs appeared from under the sheets, the little body still ridiculously close to his mother.

He turned his moist orbs towards his father, "Daddy, there's a monster outside." His voice hiccupped, causing his father to reach his arm across both his son and his wife's body. He hugged them both close, the warmth of his mother and father calming the terrified child. After a couple more minutes of silence, the heat started to bother the boy. He wiggled to free himself, turning to look at his daddy.

"Daddy! There's a monster outside!" Lloyd was frantic as he stood upon the bed and jumped up and down. His dad sat up, taking the boy roughly under his arm and dragging him off the bed with him. The boy let out a loud giggle as his father swooped him around the room before gently landing the child on his feet.

His father bent down to level with the three-year-olds gaze, "If there's something outside, Lloyd and daddy better go take care of it." He smiled, eliciting a broad grin from his son. The wife sighed as she got out of bed, instantly clutching her arms around herself, seeking heat.

"Just make sure he's bundled up, Kratos."

"I always do, Anna," Kratos took his child, walking him back to his bedroom. Upon entering, the two quickly went to work creating armor for their upcoming fight. Kratos tied Lloyd into his thick, red coat, looping the hood strongly over his little head. He slipped on the child's boots, the boy eagerly discussing battle plans with his father. He nodded as his son talked, his hands busily working to lace the black boots up. Once the child was ready for combat, taking the large stick his father had found for them to play stickball with, his father slipped on his own coat, taking his sword with him.

The two opened the door, heading outside. When both of their feet entered the white substance, the child screamed and jumped onto his father. Kratos, with speed, grabbed his son and held him, bringing the terrified child to his waist. "What is it, Lloyd?"

The child dropped his stick, hugging his small arms around his father's neck. "Daddy, this stuff belongs to the monster!"

Kratos raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yup! I saw the monster drop it!" His childish intellect caused his father to laugh, gaining a curious glance from his son, "What is it, daddy?"

"I suppose you're still pretty young, Lloyd." His father wasn't making any sense. The boy squirmed about in his father's arm, the older man gently placing his son on the wet ground. With careful feet, the child let himself be lowered, the toes of his boots quickly disappearing underneath the white menace. With a rather soft glare, he stared down at the substance.

"Son," with his father's words, rusty eyes looked up.

"What?"

"No monster left this."

"But I saw it fall and then my window started shaking," he recalled it, the memories still fresh in his little, terrified mind. He tugged at his daddy's pant leg, "Daddy, if a monster didn't do this than what did?"

Kratos said nothing, pointing a gloved finger up towards the sky. The young boy's gaze traveled skyward, bewilderment catching on his features. From high above, white flakes were tumbling down, each one dancing helplessly along the breeze. As they came, more would follow and after them, more. Hundreds of thousands of pure flecks somersaulted towards the two.

"Wow, what is that, daddy?" The awe in the child's voice was apparent, causing Kratos to smile. It was the first time they'd ever been somewhere cold during the winter months.

"That, Lloyd," he spoke, picking up his son and placing him on his shoulders, "Is snow."


	2. Chapter 2

December 2nd and my finals are next week! I promise these will continue to come up in that time (since I literally have 2 finals this semester), and that means less studying and less stressing! Thank you to orangepotato and Mizu Hoseki for reviewing the first chapter! That really makes my day! Anyway, that's all I have to say so here's the next chapter! Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Christmas List<p>

* * *

><p>In the tiny house that stood on the outskirts of a town, buried deep in pines, lived a child and his two parents. They'd recently moved there, settling down for the winter and it was in that very small cottage that said child was busy at work, even though he was no older than three.<p>

Sitting at the wooden kitchen table, the child was busy scribbling onto a piece of paper. He'd already gone through several crayons, each used one cast aside to be taken care of later. After all, the boy didn't have any time to waste. December was upon him and he hadn't even begun.

As he placed another crayon into his doomed pile, he searched the box for the next color he'd try to use. He'd already used up all of the different shades of red, save pink. Pink was for girls and Lloyd Irving was no girl. He was a boy. His mommy and daddy told him so. Anyway, he'd used up all of the shades of red, eyes scanning over the varying shades of orange. Nope, he didn't like orange as much as he liked red.

Red was ultimately just to cool.

Scratching his head, he continued his search for the perfect color. He was so focused he hadn't even heard his father come up behind him, "What are you doing?"

The words caused the small child to jump, swishing around in his chair while throwing his arms over the piece of paper. Lloyd squeaked nervously, "Nothing, daddy." Turning away from his dad, he flopped is little body, as much as he could, over the paper, covering it entirely.

"I see," Kratos stated matter-of-factly. He walked to the side of the table, scooting a chair out so he could sit beside his son. The boy, however, didn't budge from his spot, still haphazardly covering the paper beneath him. Pretending to ignore the boy, Kratos picked up the crayons that had been ouster sized. "What's wrong with these crayons? I thought you liked red."

"I do," he stated as he gathered his little arms under himself, scooping the paper close to his chest before sitting himself down, parchment pressed flat to him. It was clear Lloyd had thought he was being stealthy, that his father had missed his paper movements entirely.

Kratos continued playing along, "You can still use these crayons, you know." He fiddled with one as Lloyd looked at him in wonderment.

"Really?"

"Yes. All you have to do is peel back the paper." Kratos demonstrated on the crayon labeled 'red' specifically. Starting at the dull tip, he pulled back the wax paper, more of the red crayon appearing from beneath.

The boy's befuddled expression was enough to make the father chuckle. What it must be like to be a kid, he thought. "Well," Kratos asked his son, handing him back the red crayon.

Lloyd took it with one hand, careful to keep the sheet of paper close to his body. With shiny eyes, he examined the new red crayon with excitement. He'd be able to write in red again! A broad smile crossed his face as he looked at his daddy. Just as the small child was ready to continue his work, something crossed his mind. He'd no doubt need more of his beloved red crayons and yet, he couldn't figure out how his daddy had made more of the red wax appear. He'd peeled the paper but that was it. From nowhere, the crayon had come to replace the paper. His young mind came to only one conclusion.

His father was magical.

"Daddy," he tested, kicking his feet back and forth underneath the table, "Can I ask you something?"

"And what would that be?"

Lloyd hesitated, not sure if he was really willing to let his secret be known. With determination settling into his rust colored orbs, he nodded to himself. Since his father was magical, it shouldn't dispel any of the magical properties of what he was writing. "Can you make some more of the crayons appear?"

It took a moment for the father to realize what his son was asking, "You want me to peel off the paper so you can continue using your red crayons?"

"Yes." The boy placed the piece of paper on the table, still half covering it with his hands, "And if you do that, I'll let you look at my paper." To the child, it was a fair trade.

With a smirk, his father chuckled, "Alright. But only if I can look at your paper."

"It's a deal, then." He stated his words with as much business professionalism that a three-year-old can muster, removing his hands and taking up the 'new' red crayon. Kratos went to work, peeling back thin slits of paper while curiously glancing at what his son was doing.

Words, at least, that's what Kratos thought they were, were scribbled onto the page, several of them different colors than the others. He mused over the work before trying to make heads or tails of it. "So, what are you working on, Lloyd?"

The child smacked his head with his free hand, "Daddy! How can you not know what it is?" The distress in his voice was clear, forcing a smile on his father's face. The boy looked at his chuckling father with a frown, "It's not funny, daddy."

"You're right. It's not funny but I really don't know what you're doing." He choked back a snicker as the boy gave a stern look, eyes glaring rather innocently at his father.

Lloyd scoffed, "It's my Christmas list."

"Christmas list, huh?" Kratos tilted his head, continuing to peel away the colored wax paper as he waited for his son to continue.

"That's right. I've got to make my list so Santa will know what to bring me." He nodded to himself, catching another chortle from his father. With another glare, Kratos silenced himself, simply smiling at his son.

"What types of things are you asking Santa for?"

"All kinds of things," the previous anger melted away as he continued writing out words with his red crayon, only stopping to ponder how to spell something, though he never asked his father.

The father continued with his duty before looking at his son, watching him. "Like what?"

The question caught the younger boy's attention, "Let me think." He dramatically threw his hands to his head to show he was thinking rather hard about the question. As he mulled over it, thoughtful noises coming from his little mouth, he finally pumped a fist in the air triumphantly, "I'm asking Santa for a set of red swords, a red coat, a red sled, a red train set, a bunch of candy in red boxes and lastly," he paused to make his words even more surprising, "A baby brother!"

No words left Kratos' lips, struck dumb at the exclamation. He and Anna had talked about having another kid, sure, but he'd never expected Lloyd to want one. The child always wanted to be in the spot light, a rather dramatic child to be sure, and it always annoyed the young boy when his mother was cooing over another child, especially a baby.

Lloyd would always tell his father in a 'quiet' whisper that _he_ was _way_ cuter than the other child in the room. Kratos had always figured the last thing his son would ever want was another kid. Forcing himself to smile at the statement, Kratos cleared his throat, "I see. You want a baby brother, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Why is that?"

"Because," Lloyd crossed his arms, his list long forgotten as he talked with his father, "I want someone to boss around."

Kratos was once again forced into silence. Not only was his son attention starved but he was bossy. A devilish smirk appeared on his face, "I see. Well, Santa can't give you that."

Lloyd's heart immediately sank, "What? Then, who can?"

"Mommy's are the ones who do that. You'll have to talk to her if you want a baby brother." Kratos couldn't stop smiling, his son completely ignorant of what was being implied. It was the beauty of childhood, the bliss that his son had because he _wasn't_ aware of such things.

Lloyd shot up from his seat, his Christmas list completely forgotten now. Without a second's hesitation, he was gone, little red shoes taking him down the hall towards his mother's room. All the while, he was calling out to her, "Mommy! We need to talk! I want a baby brother to boss around!"

With another smirk, Kratos completed his project, setting the freshly peeled crayons in front of the paper. _Figures_, Kratos mused as he stood up, delicately scooting the chair back in, _he acts just like Anna._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here! Thank you to those who are reading this story and a special thanks to orangepotato for reviewing! I do love reviews so I would appreciate more if you are so inclined. Either way, here's the next chapter! Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Cookies<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the large city sat a small house covered in pine. As drifts of snow gently caressed the wooden frame, the candlelight from the inside burned its way through the glass covered windows. It sat alone, save the family inside. But that was how it preferred to be, alone and content with the silence.<p>

Inside the warmed home was a young boy no older than three, his brown hair a mess of spikes as he scrubbed at it again. He and his father were busily playing a game of old maid and he was stuck on which card to take from his father for the man was winning. Although his dad still had the maid, he only had three cards left. If the boy drew wrong, he'd be stuck with the old maid and most likely lose.

"Daddy, which card is not the old maid?"

"If I told you that, Lloyd, it'd be cheating."

"Isn't it only cheating if you get caught?"

The man furrowed his brow, "I suppose."

"Then," the child cooed, "Don't get caught."

Simple logic for such a young child, the father figured. "Just take a card, Lloyd."

The red boy finally did so, small hand grabbing at the monstrously large card. He yanked it dramatically out of his father's grasp, turning it around to get a good look at it. A frustrated frown buried its way onto his face, "Can I redraw?"

"Nope. I'm afraid those are the rules, Lloyd." His father gave a smile but the boy stuck his tongue out.

Lloyd put his cards down on the table, scooting his way off of the chair he'd been previously occupying. He started to walk away when his father stood up, calling out his son's name. With a wave of his little hand, he told his father off, walking to his room.

"Lloyd," his father tried again but the boy didn't so much as turn around, entering the doorway of his room before closing the door with a _thud_. "Lloyd Aurion, get out this instant."

There was nothing from the other side of the door, causing the older man to sigh. Scooting his chair in, he stepped to the small boy's door, knocking softly. It was then a loud _click_ came from the knob and Kratos' eyes widened with realization.

"Lloyd Aurion, you did _not_ just lock me out."

"Check it, dad. I just did."

Check it? Where on earth did he get that from? Shaking his head, Kratos chose to think about that later, hand frustratingly jiggling the doorknob. Indeed, it was locked, no hope of it opening. Regardless, he continued to assault the silver stud before finally letting out a hard sigh. This was the wrong way of going about solving this issue.

"Alright, Lloyd." His tone was casual, which caught the boy's attention. "You win. If you want to stay in your room, you can," taking a few steps from the wooden wall, he spoke over his shoulder, "I'll just have to have fun by myself."

"That's right, daddy."

"Such a shame, though." Kratos glanced around the kitchen before a smirk appeared on his lips, his mind having just found out the 'fun' thing he was going to be doing. "I always like having a helper when I'm making cookies." Leaving it at that, he walked away. It was only a matter of time before the boy's curiosity as to the validity of his father's words came forward, forcing the door open.

Busying himself in the kitchen, making as much noise as possible, he started humming a Christmas song. And as he predicted, a little noise came from the boy's door, a brunette head popping out.

"Daddy?"

His father didn't turn around while answering, pretending not to notice his son's sudden interest, "What is it, Lloyd?"

"Are you really making cookies?"

"Why?"

The boy shuffled his feet, "I was just curious, is all."

The father gave a thoughtful noise but said nothing. The child dared to move closer, closing the distance between him and his dad before speaking again, "Are they for Santa?"

"They'd be stale by Christmas."

"Does that mean Santa's coming early?" When Kratos shook his head, Lloyd frowned. If his father wasn't making cookies for Santa, who was he making them for? The boy understood that his daddy wasn't partial to sweets which made the man make such things only on rare occasions. Those occasions included birthdays and holidays.

"Well, I'm stumped, daddy."

"I'm making them…" he started but didn't finish, shaking his head and sighing rather dramatically, "Oh, it doesn't matter, Lloyd. Without some help, I'll never finish them in time."

The curiosity from his son was almost thick enough to see, the boy closing the distance, standing right next to his father's leg. With a wary glance, the auburn turned his gaze to the boy whose eyes were pools of wonder. "Daddy," he said before tugging at the man's pant leg, "Tell me."

"I wanted to make some cookies for mommy," he gave another exaggerated sigh, "But there's no way I can do it without help. I guess I'll just give up."

The boy's face lit up as he looked at his father, the previous argument vanishing from his mind, "I can help make cookies! I'm really good at the icing!"

With a smile, the father bent down and scooped up his son, "Is that so?"

It was then that the two got to work, mixing batter together while adding just a little more sugar, dipping little dots onto a large tray and putting it in the oven before finally getting everything out for the icing.

As Lloyd had proclaimed, he would make the icing. Stirring the sugar and butter together, Kratos dabbed some on his son's nose once it was finished, the child laughing. While the cookies baked, Kratos set about doing the dishes, his son handing them to him one by one.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think mommy will like them?"

"What do you think?" The father's words caused the boy to stop as he walked, a little hand going to his chin to ponder what was said. He wasn't sure what he thought but he did know one thing. If she didn't like them, he would. So, if all else failed, he'd just have to help her eat them all.

"We'll see," he finally decided on.

A bubble battle ensued after that, filling the air with laughter as the timer on the oven began to ding. Kratos, who'd been winning, swooped Lloyd into his arms and carried him to the oven. Placing his son away from the heat, Kratos got the cookies out, the steam rising from their perfect golden forms enticing. Setting about finding the sprinkles, Lloyd marveled at them. "There perfect, daddy."

When he'd located the green beads, he took them down before smiling at his son, "I ice while you sprinkle?"

"Done." Lloyd and his father got to work, putting the cream on top, followed by a barrage of sugar bits. When each one was fully decorated and the icing bowl had been licked clean, the two set to work moving the cookies to a brilliant red plate. The green and red made the room instantly more festive and as they shipped the final cookie, the front door began to budge.

Kratos snatched Lloyd, "Hide!"

The two ducked behind the kitchen table, the cookies left in sight while they disappeared. Anna could be heard shuffling about the front of the house, "Geez, it's cold. Kratos, you'll never guess how many people were in town…" she glanced around the empty kitchen, her eyes landing on the plate of cookies.

"Boys?" Nobody showed themselves, Anna approaching the cookies carefully. With serious intent, she studied them, "Where did these cookies come from?"

The two shot up, Lloyd shouting 'surprise'. The mother nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked beyond the table to see her husband and excitable son. Both were grinning, casting a grin on her. "Did you do all of this for me?" With large steps, she reached them both, picking up Lloyd and hugging him close, "Did you do this just for mommy?"

Kratos smirked at the boy whose face was as bright as a Christmas tree before speaking, "Lloyd and I wanted to make you something." He leaned in and kissed her head, watching his son's face turn from one of happiness to one of disgust. Children and their intolerance for romance, he thought.

Anna couldn't stop smiling at her two men, "Thank you so much." She cuddled Lloyd some more before putting him down and kneeling to his level, "So, do you want to help mommy eat some of these cookies?"

"Yes!" He ran over to the plate, waiting patiently for his mother to come to him. She handed him a cookie, taking one for herself. She could honestly say she had the best family in the world. As the two munched on cookies, Kratos sat at the table to start cleaning up the mess of cards which had been all but forgotten. Lloyd jumped to his father's side, "Can we finish?"

His father was a bit shocked but nodded all the same, "If you'd like."

Anna sat down to watch the two, the final stages of old maid ready to begin. It was Kratos' turn and he carefully drew one of Lloyd's cards, only to reveal it was the old maid. He gave a frustrated glance at it, telling his wife which card it was. Lloyd giggled before smiling at his father, "Check it, dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go! Another chapter! Thanks again to orangepotato and Mizu Hoseki for reviewing! You guys are great people! I do want to give a little extra thanks to Mizu for this chapter, acutally. I'd already planned this one out but upon reading a review left by Mizu, I completely changed this chapter. So, thanks for the inspiration! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Santa<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of a large city covered with lakes sat a small cabin, hidden away with pines. The snow that lightly feathered the ground danced and twirled under the morning winds, the windows of the small home shaking in the cold.<p>

Inside the cozy cottage was a family who was readying themselves to leave their toasty home and enter the outside world. The child, bundled in a bright red coat, was ready far faster than his parents and waited not so patiently at the door.

"Daddy, Mommy?" He called into the hall, his little foot tapping irritably on the floor. It felt like he'd been standing around for hours as his parents were getting ready. Today, to him, was the most important day of his life. In fact, he was pretty sure it was the most important day of any child's life.

A brunette woman poked her head around the corner, smiling at her son, "Lloyd, did you remember to grab your list?"

The boy huffed, "Yes, mommy. Of _course_ I remembered it." The young boy patted his coat pocket, indicating its location. With another smile from her, she disappeared again, causing Lloyd to sigh in annoyance. If he could get ready fast, they surely could, he thought. There was no good reason why he was stuck waiting.

After several more minutes and several more complaints from the impatient party, the two adults finally arrived.

His father, who was wearing a black coat and a purple scarf, stepped towards the boy first, picking up his son with delicate arms, "Alright, Lloyd. We're ready to go."

"Finally," he waved his arms in exasperation, "It only took you forever."

His mother chuckled, "Sorry. Come on, Kratos. We'd better hurry." Kratos nodded and they left the home, entering a chilled world. From the forest they lived in, their journey began. With feet being assaulted by the white drifts, the child was glad he was being carried. With as much strength as he could muster, he clung to his father. In the frosty air, he could almost feel his little face turning to ice so he burrowed it down into his father's scarf.

After a short while, they reached the town of Luin, whose glorious lakes were frosted over, occasional figures twirling about on them. Anna giggled, "That looks like so much fun, Kratos."

He only half turned his head to see, "It wouldn't be fun if you fell through."

She frowned and raised an annoyed eyebrow, "Well, excuse me, Mr. Anti-Fun."

Lloyd's bubbly voice chimed in, "What are those people doing?"

His father adjusted the young boy before answering, "They're ice skating." That ended the conversation as the town's decorations came into view, captivating the red child. Each house was covered with illuminated light bulbs of all sizes and colors. The warm glow set the frozen world on fire, heating up the child's tiny body. Every street sign and every post was twisted from top to bottom with thick, green leaves, red berries twinkling into view from within the greenery. Even the fountain, which sat perched against a large rock face, was covered in bright lights, the water dancing among the colors.

To the three's surprise, the city streets were packed with vendors and shoppers alike. Bags filling the arms of many of the town's citizens, each person was busily talking with another, glancing through shops and paying for merchandise. Although the world was lavish and bright, Lloyd knew there was one thing missing.

"Daddy, where is he?"

Kratos smiled towards his son, "We'll get there, don't worry." They started walking, the boy's eyes catching on every little thing they could. He pointed to everything, exclaiming to his mother who smiled back. In turn, Anna would point back, drawing her child's short attention span elsewhere.

Finally, they reached a large building, a shopping mall, which was packed to the brim with people. Quickly, they entered, eyes catching sight of the person in question.

Dressed from head to toe in bright red, the plump man seemed rather pleasant. He waved to people, occasionally taking a child on his lap and smiling at them, listening to their hopes and dreams. After that, he'd hand them a candy cane and a hat to match his own and the child would run to their parents gleefully.

"There he is, the big man himself." Anna spoke, her deep brown eyes turning towards Lloyd who could only stare in awe. "Ready to talk to Santa?"

Carefully, the kid nodded his head, brown spikes bouncing about. Kratos lowered his son, taking Lloyd's hand into his, "Stay close." Together, the three walked to where the jolly man sat, a small line standing in front of a large white gate. All around the fat man were people dressed in green and white, constantly shifting from place to place, some escorting the chosen children while others worked to make sure the big man had enough hats and candy canes.

In a large throne, the man sat, a huge gingerbread house lounging behind him. Green carpet covered the area inside of the white gate, a trail leading to the Santa being outlined in white.

Everything about the place was beyond real to Lloyd. He was sure he'd never seen anything like it before, making the moment all the more magical. Before too long, they were at the front of the line, the child's small hand gripping the piece of paper in his pocket tightly. His other hand was still taken by his father, who seemed wary of the massive crowd.

"Lloyd?" Anna asked as she looked at her son.

"Yes, mommy?"

She looked towards the big man, "Can you ask Santa something for me?" When her son nodded, she leaned in close to him, careful to whisper as quietly as she could. When she expressed what she wanted of her son, the boy's face lit up. He nodded with utter excitement, grinning widely at his mom.

Kratos dropped a curious glance at his wife who simply smiled at him. Although he wanted to know, he understood that his wife wanted her privacy on the issue, so he didn't inquire further. Finally, the family was called forward, the mother and father stepping past the gate and being guided elsewhere while Lloyd was taken by one of Santa's helpers to the big man.

Lloyd took out his list, eyed it carefully, and then looked towards his parents. They'd been ushered to the exit side of the gate where they had a clear view of their son and the smile still stuck on his face.

The jolly man grinned at the boy, "Lloyd, how are you doing?"

Lloyd nearly stopped in his tracks. Santa knew his name! The boy was sure the jolly old man wouldn't know him since he'd never gone to see him before. Sure, he'd written Santa letters countless times (since he didn't think it necessary that it be Christmas to do so) but that didn't mean anything. Santa had never seen him before and yet, he knew exactly who he was.

The helper picked the boy up, placing him on Santa's big lap. Through the white beard, the jolly man spoke, "Tell me, Lloyd, what do you want for Christmas?"

In a very sophisticated tone, the boy answered, "I wrote a list for you, Mr. Santa." He tugged on the list, unfolding it to reveal the colorful scribbles. With great detail, he explained each item to Mr. Clause, extra emphasis on wanting things to be red. All the while, Santa listened intently, nodding carefully.

As the boy pointed to the last scribble, he stopped himself. "Santa?"

The man rose a snowy eyebrow, "Yes, Lloyd?"

It took a second for him to answer, "There's one last thing I want for Christmas but my daddy said I can't ask you for it." He folded up the list, handing it to the befuddled man. As the child leapt off Santa's lap, he looked St. Nick straight in the eye, "My mommy told me, though, that if I'm going to get it for Christmas, my daddy has to come talk to you."

Santa sat back in his chair a little, rubbing his beard, "Is that so?"

A furious nod came from the red boy, "So, Mr. Santa, my mommy wants to know if daddy can come ask you for it. She says that you usually only talk to the good girls and boys but she thought if I asked and explained that daddy's been a really, really, really good grown up that you'd say yes."

A bemused smile crossed Santa's face, "I see. Well, let's get your daddy over here." He gave a hearty laugh, motioning for one of his worker elves to get him. Lloyd watched as his father was unwillingly brought over, all the while giving a deep sigh. The helper was smiling as she brought the tall man to his son.

Santa made an overly big gesture, patting strongly on his knee, "Sit right down."

Although the child had never seen it before, his father's face turned a shade of red, almost matching his hair. Kratos shot an annoyed glance towards his wife, who waved her arms forward, telling him to go ahead.

Sucking in a breath, as well as his pride, he took a seat on Santa's lap, the helper bringing Lloyd up as well. Santa smirked at them both before asking, "Alright, so Lloyd tells me you've been a good boy this year."

Kratos spoke weakly, "Yes, I have."

Santa's jolly laugh coated their ears, Lloyd all the while looking between his father and the fat man. "Lloyd also tells me that there's something he wants for Christmas but, in order to get it, you have to ask for it," Santa gave Lloyd a wink, eliciting a giggle and a grin from the boy.

Heat swarmed Kratos' face, his eyes glancing towards Anna who couldn't help but start cracking up. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could tell by her husband's body language that he realized what was going on.

It was Santa's words that brought the father back, "So tell me," he gave a reassuring nod, "What do _you_ want for Christmas?"

Giving a hard sigh, Kratos couldn't bare looking the man in the eye as he spoke, "Mr. Clause, Lloyd wants a little brother for Christmas." A loud laugh rang through the shopping mall, Lloyd giggling as well. The son watched as his father's face turned as red as a nasty tomato. After a couple seconds more of laughing, St. Nick grinned at the father, "So, you want another child, hm?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see. Well, I'll make sure to include that in my sleigh."

Kratos nodded, "Thanks."

Realization covered Lloyd's features, "Does that mean I'm going to get a baby brother?" The excitement was almost too much for his little body to contain.

With a nod, Santa responded, "He may not come on Christmas but you'll be getting one soon." With that, the jolly man gave Kratos a wink, causing the red on his face to become harsher. The helper, who was hiding her snickers, handed them both a candy cane and placing a red hat on both heads.

"Merry Christmas," she spoke, giving a grin to Kratos who only bowed his head in embarrassment. The two removed themselves from Santa's lap, Lloyd receiving a hug from the fat man.

Santa gave them a loud 'Merry Christmas' as well, the two leaving his side so another child could come and get his wishes heard. Upon approaching Anna, she busted out laughing, tears stinging her eyes. Kratos shot her a look but that didn't stop her.

"Mommy, why are you laughing?" Lloyd inquired as he fiddled with his candy cane. "Santa said he's going to bring me a baby brother."

She wiped a tear away, looking her son in the eyes, "That's great. Thanks for asking Santa to speak to daddy." She watched as he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, I have everything I want for Christmas."

Lloyd's rust colored eyes grew wide, "Everything?"

"Everything." She bent down, kissing the boy sweetly on the head. As they smiled at each other, Kratos quickly picked Lloyd up. "Hey," the mother called out, "We were bonding."

Taking steps out of the white gate, Kratos scoffed a remark, "Bond some other time. We need to get home before dark." Anna was quick to catch up, placing a kiss on Kratos' cheek. He smiled at her, despite what she'd just put him through, and they began their long journey home. Not only where the parents content, but the young boy as well. He was sure that now, he'd get everything he wanted for Christmas and it was all thanks to Santa.


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter! Just so you all know, I've been working on this between finals...be proud you're my first priority! :D Anyway, I wanted to thank THE TOM HANKS EXPERIENCE, Mizu Hoseki, Emily and .narnia for reviewing the last chapter! Right before I started working on my online ethics final I checked my inbox and saw all of your messages! It really gave me the boost I needed to dedicate myself to doing that final. Either way, thank you for reading and as always, Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Candy Cane<p>

* * *

><p>As the harsh wind blew across the awakening barren landscape, there was a small house withstanding the chill, the tall trees that surrounded it blocking out the massive frost that was bound to come. The family inside wasn't aware of the changing weather, a fire brewing inside the old stone fireplace, heating up the small cabins walls, breathing in life.<p>

The family was awake by then and while the parents were busying themselves with common morning practices, their son was not. He hadn't brushed his teeth, combed his hair, taken a bath (though his mother was about to drag him to the tub) or even gotten changed into his day clothes. No, he was far too distracted with the white and red colored crook that sat in his hand.

Again he fiddled with it, attempting to free the candy from its imprisonment but no such thing happened. With a frustrated sigh, he fiddled with it some more. Failing once more, he nearly threw the thing onto the ground, stopping himself just short of doing so.

Like the one he'd eaten yesterday, he understood a break could easily form. Yesterday, all he'd done was suck on it but as the candy cane dwindled down, he'd broken the curve on the top. The entire affair was rather irritating but none the less, he ate it. This time, however, things were going to be different because he was not, under any circumstances, going to make it break.

"Lloyd," he heard his mother call through his bedroom door, "You need to come out here to take your bath."

"I'll be there shortly, mommy." He shot the door an angry glance, trying his best to impersonate his father, and continued to attack the outside wrapping. Aggravation sank into him and he flopped himself down on the bed, seeking comfort for his numerous stuffed friends.

"Guys, what do I do? I can't get the candy out?"

With small hands, he yanked a teddy bear over, its black button eyes staring into his rust colored ones. A frown appeared on the small boy's face as he looked his teddy bear up and down, "Teddy, what can I do?"

He placed one of his hands behind the bears head, moving it to look like the bear was pondering. Speaking in a lower voice, Lloyd replied while moving the bear's head, "I don't know, Lloyd. Perhaps all out war would be best."

Lloyd shot up, his candy cane almost falling off of the bed as he did, "Teddy! You can't mean!"

"That's right. We go to war in two minutes!"

Lloyd saluted to the teddy bear, "You hear that men! War in two minutes!" In an instant, he was off his bed, little body carrying him to the closet. Inside were various blankets and toys and he didn't hesitate to remove all of it. In the matter of a minute, he'd covered his bed with blankets, using the tall headboard as a means to create a tent. Surrounded the front opening with various toys, he also created a stack of paper, each piece crumpled up and sitting close by.

Gingerly, he placed the candy cane in the center of his room, surrounding it with a make shift barrier because, as the boy saw it, it wasn't far Lloyd got a barricade but the candy cane didn't.

Snuggling his way into the tent he'd created, he gathered this army of men close. In a whisper so quiet, he almost couldn't hear it, he spoke his battle strategies, "Alright men, listen up. We're outmatched by the candy canes defenses. Not only does it have a wall in front of it, it also has a protective bubble that shields it from any harm." Looking around to make sure everyone was paying attention, he bopped his lion stuffed animal on the head, "Lion, pay attention and listen to your Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir!"

Talking the lion, he made it apologize, "Sorry Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir."

Lloyd gave a nod before continuing, "We may not make it out of this one alive but I want all of you boys to know…it's been an honor fighting with you all. Now let's go kick some butt!" He readied his battalion for the coming war, eyes set on the prize ahead of him.

_One shell crashed down near the enemy, debris flying everywhere, the ringing still loud in everyone's ear. As another slammed into the ground, part of the enemy defenses went crumbling down as well, the red and white army scattering under the blast._

_Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir Lloyd ordered a ground assault towards the open side. By out flanking the enemy, he knew this could be a concise victory. Carefully, a few of his men marched outward, their feet taking them as fast as they could. All around his men, more shells were going off, the explosions so wild it sent some of the down, never to stand again._

_Another and another, until finally Private-Mister Teddy reached the barricade, breaching it to start the battle from within._

_It was upon watching his second in command enter the fray that Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir Lloyd ordered an immediate cease fire upon the fort but it wouldn't come. Aliens appeared and started dropping their bombs, each landing on the ground and destroying the area. In the onslaught, the Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir was injured, his own fort barely escaping damage._

_Calling out to his men, none replied. He cried out again, desperate to find someone when another attack came, this time the impacts were so powerful, his entire fort was destroyed, everything crumpling down around him. Falling through the floor, he reached a cavern. Digging down deep, he buried himself, shielded from the falling debris. He was safe, for now. What if the aliens found him, though? He had no weapons, all being lost in the explosion and his real enemies were still out there. Most of his men were probably dead…save Private-Mister Teddy. He could still be in the enemy fort, being taken captive by the red and white enemy. But what had happened to them after the unforeseen attack by the aliens?_

_He could feel fear course through his veins as he considered the numerous options. Forcing his mind to stay calm, he took to exploring the cavern. There a multitude of boxes sitting about, each marked with ancient writings he'd never seen before. They fascinated him because he knew they were from the lost civilization of Anna People and he wanted to stay and study them but he pressed on, finding a shimmering light at the end of the cavern. Upon reaching the outside world, he saw a saber decorated in fine silver and lots of rubies. It was the weapon of Kratos, the mighty warrior of ancient times and the leader of the Anna People. He pulled the weapon from the stone it was in, the blade shining wildly. In the Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir's hands, he could feel the power of the weapon he possessed._

_It was now or never._

_With the weapon in hand, he rounded the corner, entering the fray. Bombs were going off everywhere, comrades and enemies dying alongside him. With quick motions, he was at the foot of the giant fort set up by the alien-cane alliance. Steadfast, he was up and headed towards the top, his blade standing high above his head._

_He had to do this, even if it meant death._

_He had to do it for the world._

_He had to do it for his men._

_He had to do it for Teddy._

_In a violent swing, his sword came crashing down and the world around him became a blur of color. Suddenly, he felt his insides turn as his eyes travelled to the alien leader who was none other than the very man who wielded this very sword so long ago. The alien leader was looking at __Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir Lloyd hungrily, his blood red eyes dark and still. His massive tentacles were sprawling about the sky like live wires and Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir Lloyd could feel his body go numb._

Kratos had opened the door to see his son holding a stick over his head valiantly. The look in the child's eyes was full of a panicked determination as he looked at his father. "Lloyd?" It was then that the father noticed what a mess the bedroom was. Several blankets were scattered about the bed, many of them toppled to the ground. Boxes that had previously had a resting place under the large cot had been pushed out.

Surrounding his feet, as well as Lloyd's, were dozens of paper wads. Every single one of the boy's stuffed animals had been thrown to the floor, some lying face first while others seemed to reach for the sky, begging to be saved and taken to another home.

Plastic toys littered the bed and the ground in front of Lloyd, Teddy topping off the mess like a cherry.

"Lloyd, what on earth have you been doing in here?"

Lowering the stick, Lloyd picked up his bear and dug under the fallen toys to reach the candy cane underneath. Holding it out to his father, he spoke, "I've been trying to open this."

A look of sheer confusion crossed the father's face, eyes once again glancing around the room. Anna had told him it'd been five minutes since she'd last called to him so she wanted Kratos to go and drag the child out of his room. Reluctantly, the husband agreed and so he went.

Had his son really done this in five minutes? Shaking his head, he decided he'd help the boy clean it up later, "You need to take your bath before you eat any candy."

The child frowned but nodded sadly, placing the candy on his dresser before following his father's walk. It didn't take long for the boy to get bathed, the entire time explaining the war that had just ensued. Interested, his father listened to the tale, never once interrupting his son. Upon drying Lloyd off and wrapping him snuggly in a towel, Kratos gave Lloyd his toothbrush, "Clean your teeth."

The child did so, Kratos leaving the room.

It wasn't long before the boy was done, the peppermint spread tasting gross after a short while. He spat out his last bit of paste, taking the small cup and washing his mouth out. He looked at himself in the mirror, envisioning the battle scars he'd have from such a war. Kratos came back with a change of clothes for his son, helping the boy dress.

"Alright, Lloyd. You're good to go." He smiled at his son, patting him lightly on the shoulder. It only took a second and the red child was off to his room, determined to unwrap the candy cane even if it meant his death.

Little feet raced into his bedroom, the chaos that ensued still apparent. He removed the candy cane from the dresser and was about to fiddle with the plastic when he noticed it wasn't there. A huge smile crossed his face, the fate of the battle all but determined by his sudden findings.

He raced out of the room, showing his mother and father the resulting product of the war he'd endured. The two smiled at him, Kratos crinkling the thin wrapper into a wad in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! Finally got around to posting the next chapter! Finals were easy today. Now, all I have left is my math (Satan's Pride and Joy) final. I hate math so wish me luck on that. Thank you to oragnepotato, Mizu Hoseki and Emily for reviewing the chapter! I love getting your reviews! They make me smile and instantly make my day better! Either way, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Snow Man<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the city sat a small house whose old wood walls were buried in snow. As the strong winds blew in from the north, it scattered the white, toppling it against the trees that surrounded the property. Overnight, the drifts grew deeper, the very ground disappearing under the silent menace.<p>

The large town that sat silently watching became covered as well, the world turning into a crystallized wonderland. Upon the sun rising above the tiny home, a young boy was bounding out of his room, heading off to his parents room.

"Daddy, Mommy!" He jumped onto their bed in a fashion the two were familiar with. Sitting up carefully, the two took hold of their son.

Inquiring, Kratos asked, "What is it, Lloyd?"

Anna, who still had sleep in her eyes, nodded in response to the question that was asked.

Without so much as batting an eyelash, the excited boy pointed exaggeratedly out the window, "Look! The snow is back!" He leapt from his parent's grasp, jogging towards the glass barrier. Standing on his tiptoes, he poked a finger at the clear pane, "See!"

The two were out of their bed, quickly following the child as he ran down the hall, entering the kitchen with a giggle. He was speaking so quickly, neither of the two could understand him. With a smile and a light kiss, Kratos moved away from his wife to calm the unending energy that was Lloyd. She gave a pleasant sigh, crossing her arms across her chest. If there was one thing she enjoyed doing more than anything else, it was watching her husband and son play together.

With a rumble from her tummy, she grinned, "Before you go play outside, how about some waffles?"

It was as if the snow had suddenly melted away, the boy's attention so easily diverted. He rushed his mother, hugger her legs, "I want waffles! I want waffles!"

Setting to work, Anna and Lloyd began cooking. Mixing and spreading the batter, the young child was fascinated when the steam started to rise from the waffle maker, eyes growing wide when his mother removed it without so much as ripping it. It was perfectly golden brown, the edges just crispy enough to give a satisfying crunch.

Loading it up with syrup, butter, sugar and whipped cream, Anna and Lloyd were ready to eat. Kratos, unlike the other two, had only decorated his waffle with a small spread of butter. He wasn't much for sweets, unlike his wife or child, but he did enjoy watching the two make a mess on their faces and plates, both licking their fingers when they were done.

After breakfast was finished, Lloyd's earlier enthusiasm came back, his little feet guiding him quickly towards his door. His father followed after, the mother laughing as he did. Now it was his turn to entertain their boy.

Dressing Lloyd carefully in his thick red coat and his warm, lace-up boots, he deemed his son ready for the winter weather. Kratos, himself, pulled on his black coat, wrapping the purple scarf around his neck. Hooking his sword at his waist, smiling at his son, the two headed out, the red child daring the snow once more.

At first, Lloyd had to squint, the bright sun shooting its rays upon the ashen snow creating a blinding landscape. "It's bright, daddy."

"That it is, Lloyd." As the two made footprints in the virgin snow, Kratos was heading to what he claimed was the perfect spot. The perfect spot for what, Lloyd was unsure. It only took them a couple of minutes, however, and they were near the crests of one of the massive lakes of Luin. It was hard to see it, the crystals forming a solid sheet of ice above the water.

The father took hold of his son's hand, telling him not to approach the water, and began searching for a good spot.

"What are we doing, anyways?" The boy's voice could be heard over the cold, his breath catching on the air and drifting away in little puffs.

Throwing a smile down at the child, Kratos nodded towards the bleak wasteland, "We're going to decorate this area by building the biggest snowman the world has ever seen."

Rust colored eyes grew huge at his father's words, a gigantic smile touching his lips, "Really?"

A nod told the boy it was true and he immediately tugged free of his father's grasp. Running around in the snow, he threw several flakes into the air, tumbling down while laughing. He sat up, back covered in snow, and spoke to his father, "Let's get to work, daddy!"

At that, the two began working quickly, Kratos doing his best to roll up a giant ball of snow for the bottom. Lloyd continued to pack snow at the base so it wouldn't fall over, the two men determined to make it stand tall.

Several minutes of packing snow later, they moved on to the second sphere.

"My hands are cold, daddy."

Kratos smiled at his son, "Then let me finish building him. You've got to get the rest of the stuff."

With a tilt of his head, the boy inquired, "Like what?"

Stopping , Kratos placed a gloved hand to his chin, the cold snow biting down onto his tender skin. It didn't bother him though, the child's words still ringing in his mind. "How about you get two sticks and a bunch of rocks? Once you've got that, come back and I'll tell you the rest."

Lloyd nodded furiously, running towards the woods, little feet kicking up clouds of white dust. Two sticks and lots of rocks. How hard could it be? Journeying inside the tall trees, everything around him was coated in white. Feeling like he'd just stepped out of his own world and entered a new one, the young red boy was eager to locate the items he needed.

Several low hanging branches had snapped off during the ruthless winter events of the previous night, making collecting the two branches easy. He chose huge ones, at least they were huge to his standards, and started dragging them behind him. Lots of rocks, his father had specified, but the boy had no idea where the rocks had gone.

Curious, rust colored orbs searched the white abyss for any sign of rocks. "Maybe the rocks are hyper-napping…" He vaguely recalled his father telling him that some animals hyper-nap in the winter, sleeping through the long months of snow and ice. Perhaps it was the same with rocks. They were animals too, after all.

But that didn't help his predicament. There was no way to find the hyper-napping rocks so he was stuck with creating an alternative. He let the sticks fall to his side, his little, snow covered gloves scratching at his brown spikes.

"What are like rocks but aren't rocks?"

Rocks are like…well, rocks. What else was rock-like? The three year old couldn't think of any substitute that remotely worked as rocks. That was, until his brain suddenly clicked. If he had no access to the hyper-napping rocks, he could always use tomatoes. Even though the fruit was evil, his mother kept it around. And because rocks aren't edible and tomatos aren't edible, they would work the same!

Dragging the sticks close behind, he dropped them with his father, smiling. "Daddy! I know what we can use!"

Raising an eyebrow, the father only nodded towards his son with a confused look, "That's good?"

Before his son ran off again, he glanced at his daddy, "Was there anything else I needed to get?"

"Yes," his father finished patting on a patch of snow before addressing what his son needed to get, "You'll need to grab a scarf and a hat from your mother's closet…but be stealthy."

A big grin appeared on the toddler's face, "Alright! Operation tomato and clothes is in effect!" Before Kratos could inquire about the tomato part, the boy was gone, black boots carrying him towards the distant beyond. Deciding to ignore it, he continued to work on the snow man.

When Lloyd reached the house, he stopped abruptly, eyes scanning the area for any signs of his mother. No doubt, if his mother saw him she would instantly know what he was up to and their plans would be in ruin. Carefully, he walked towards the door, opening it gently. Upon listening, he heard nothing but the sound of the fireplace, its warm embers sending waves of heat out the door.

His first step inside, the door closing quietly behind him. Waiting and listening some more, there was nothing but silence.

His second step and still nothing.

It was now or never. Making a mad dash to his room, he dove behind the wooden door and hid himself in the blankets of his bed, eyes darting around the room. He was just waiting for his mother to notice he was there, but it never came.

Heaving a sigh, he slid out from under the sheets, bringing himself stealthily to the door. As he examined the area, he deemed the coast to be clear, shuffling outside his protective wall and making his way to his parent's room. Inside, as he peaked past the crack in the door, he spotted the very person he was supposed to avoid.

His mother.

She was sleeping peacefully on the bed, thin body twisted around in many colorful blankets. A book rested near her head, most likely the one she'd been trying to read before drifting off into slumber. It was perfect for the red boy, though. With his mother out of the picture, pulling off his closet raid would be a frost-bitten walk in the park.

Carefully, he entered the room, scooting to the closet and swiping the items his father had asked for. It was only a matter of seconds before the boy was out of the room, slinking down the hallway towards his next goal, the fridge.

As he opened it, he looked at the red fruit with a glare. There, with an equally sour stare, were the tomatoes. "Listen up, yucky red things," in the boy's opinion, tomatoes were a disgrace to the best color in the world, "I hate you as much as you hate me but I'm taking you to be the rocks and that's final." With another angry glare, he grasped the vines of the accursed fruit, raising them out of the fridge with a vile look on his face. He couldn't believe he was even touching the nasty objects but he was doing it for his father and mother.

With all of his things acquired, he headed back into the tundra, deep foot prints the only sign someone had been there. In a matter of minutes, he'd returned to his father, a smile beaming across his face, "The operation was a success!"

Kratos, who'd finished making the snow man, grinned at his son, "Is that so? Well, give me the rest of the stuff. I added the arms." As if he suddenly remembered something, his dad spoke again, "Oh, you never got any rocks."

"That's because they're hyper-napping but I got something else instead."

Scrunching his nose at the word 'hyper-napping', he nearly gagged when his son pulled out the replacement. Never, in all of Kratos' long life, had he been fond of tomatoes and now his son was standing there, holding the foul things in his little fists, waiting for his dad to take them and add them to the snow man.

"How," he choked back his gag reflex, "How are we using tomatoes?"

"Well," Lloyd reasoned, "They're just as nasty as rocks are so I figured they'd work the same." A giant smile broke across his face as he proudly held the nasty fruit. It took everything inside of Kratos to take hold of the things, there squishy center sending a shiver up his spine.

Taking a huge breath, the father spoke, "I suppose if we cut them into slices, we can make them work."

Setting about slicing the things with his sword, none too eager about staining his blade with this kind of red, he took each sliver and placed it on the massive face of the snow man, creating a smile and two eyes. It almost looked demonic as it glared down at him evilly with its red eyes of doom. Choosing to ignore it, he held Lloyd in his arms to allow him to swing the scarf around the neck of their creation, the small child placing a hat on the top of his head.

When they both stepped back, they beamed at each other. In a hurry, the two men were off towards home, dragging the sleepy Anna from her warm slumber and out into the bitter chill. All the way, Kratos carried his two treasures, Lloyd on his shoulders and Anna in his arms.

Once they reached the giant snowman, Anna was in awe. She looked over it and its red eyes in wonderment, suddenly noticing that the scarf and hat where hers. She gave the snow man another look over before speaking to her husband, who seemed eager to hear from her.

"It's nice, you two." She smiled up at them, giving extra attention to the boy. When he started wiggling about on his father's shoulders, he put Anna down, the red child following soon after.

He ran up to it, little arms spread wide, "Isn't it great, mommy?"

It was Kratos' turn to speak up, "It's suppose to be you," he motioned towards the two pieces of clothing, something else catching her eyes.

She gave Kratos a very annoyed look, smirking at him for being devious, "So, it isn't a snow 'man', huh?" Lloyd was too busy looking at the snowman to hear them, popping in with his own question.

"Hey daddy, what are those?"

He pointed to the mid section, two lumps sitting there. Kratos grinned to himself, "Those are arms, Lloyd."

This earned him a smack from Anna, who playfully threw snow at him. Lloyd, not wanting to be left out, threw some snow towards his father, the entire affair ending in a giant snowball fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, this chapter is getting out pretty late in the day. Sorry about that. I had my math final today so I'm done with finals! That means I'll be posting these in the mid morning (most likely). Anyway, this chapter isn't as fluffy as the others have been but it's (hopefully) just as good. Let me know what you think. Either way, thanks to orangepotato, Mizu Hoseki and Emily for constantly reviewing on my stuff! It means so much to me! So thanks again for that. As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Ice Skating<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the large city which was surrounded by lakes, a young boy and his parents lived. Happy as can be, the family stayed in a nice warm cottage that was surrounded by pine. With the woodsy scent ever at their noses, they lived a care free life away from the hustle and noise of the city.<p>

The cabin had been snowed in for the past few days, until the sun woke up and stretched its rays. The world started to lose some of its icy features but that didn't mean the white was gone for good.

As he sat at the kitchen table, waiting for breakfast to be served, the young boy pondered. In fact, he was pondering so hard, that the world around him had disappeared from sight, his thoughts concurring all. A pat on his head brought him back, curious russet eyes looking towards the hand that touched him.

His father was sitting down, smiling at the boy. He'd been up grabbing something, pouring it into a glass before returning the clear bottle to the highest cabinet. Lloyd had come to recognize that cabinet as the 'Daddy Cabinet' since he was the only one who'd ever touched it.

Raising an eyebrow, the boy asked, "What?"

A chuckle escaped Kratos' lips before he spoke, "You look deep in thought. What's up?"

The red boy wasn't sure if he should say or not, unsure of what his father would do. It wasn't that the man would yell at him, it was that, when his father had witnessed said event earlier, he didn't seem all that thrilled with it. He'd wanted to say something but his attention was snatched by the beautiful houses of the big city.

"Lloyd?" Kratos asked again.

With a nod, the child decided he would say, "Daddy, I want to go ice skating!"

The older man froze, almost like the wind from the outside had wrapped itself around him and crystallized his entire body. Anna turned a glance towards the two men as she stood at the stove, eggs nearly done cooking. She wasn't about to wait for Kratos to ruin this golden opportunity, "Lloyd," she smiled at him as she scooped the eggs out, "That's a wonderful idea."

A jolt from Kratos scared Lloyd, who bounced back in his chair. In a louder voice than was probably planned, the father spoke to Anna, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Curiosity was plaguing the small child, "Why? It looked like so much fun."

"Well, I bet it wasn't." He turned his head, crossing his arms across his chest like a child who was throwing a tantrum. Anna smirked at him.

"I've gone ice skating before and it's wonderful." She spread the eggs onto all three plates, making sure to give everyone an equal portion. Placing the hot skillet back on the oven, she could hear Kratos audibly sigh. As she sat down, she talked to Lloyd, "We can go right after breakfast."

Even as the words exited her mouth, she could see Kratos visibly pale.

Upon finishing their eggs, the three suited up, albeit, Kratos reluctantly. They exited the warm home, entering the frosty wonderland. As they walked, Lloyd attempted to run through every patch of snow that had no foot prints, giving up only a couple of spots through because it was making his feet cold.

They reached the lakes of Luin within the hour, several skaters on the water already. Anna clasped her hands together, a smile spreading across her face like butter on toast, "I can't wait! This will be so much fun!" She took Lloyd's little gloved hand, running forward.

Warily, Kratos reached forward, somewhat attempting to stop her, "Just…be careful." He continued his slow pace towards the iced edge, eyes observing Anna and Lloyd as they fiddled with putting on ice skates.

"Alright, my little man," it was only a matter of seconds before she'd laced hers on, turning towards her son to help him with his, "I'm going to teach you how to ice skate."

Eagerly, he bounced up and down in the snow, pants becoming muddled with the substance. When his mother finished tying the last string into place, he shot up, losing balance and plopping down into the snow. Sniffs could be heard as Anna gently picked him back up.

"It's a learning process, honey. Here, let me help you."

Without so much as a struggle, the small child allowed his mother to pick him up and gracefully place him on the ice, her strong arms still holding him upright. Under him, he could feel his little legs begin to wobble, the blades awkward to stand on. "Mommy, I'm scared." Shooting a worried glance to his mother, she smiled back at him.

"You're a brave boy, Lloyd. I know you can do this."

With her words echoing in the front of his mind, the red child summoned up all of the strength he could find in himself, determination filling his tiny body. He'd been the one to ask to go ice skating so he was going to go ice skating. That was that. Gripping his mother's warm gloved hands harder, he gave her a nod of reassurance.

Taking that as a go, his mother scooted her way onto the ice, she and her son gliding along. At first, the boy felt panicked, every never in his body lighting on fire. Perhaps turning around would actually be a wise idea?

No. He could do this. He could do it for his mommy.

All the while, Kratos stood at the shore making sure he was close enough if danger came. Rust colored eyes spotted the crackling ice and he frowned. "Ice skating, why did it have to be ice skating?" Regardless of how he felt about the 'adventure' his family was going on, he still enjoyed watching his wife and son. The smile across the red clad boy was bringing a smirk to his own face, Anna's laugh catching on his sensitive ears.

He loved when she laughed. It was probably the best sound he'd ever heard in his long life, the utter presence bringing calm through his entire body.

That was, until he spotted the crystal edge again, then the calm was gone.

"Anna?" He inquired across the ice, her brown head turning toward her husband, "Don't you think you've been out there long enough?"

She furrowed her brow, "How long have we been out here?"

Taking a moment to calculate the time she and Lloyd had been on the ice in his head, he spoke after a second's pause, "Two minutes and possibly thirty seconds." A scoffing laugh came from the woman, nearly causing her to lose her balance. His heart flew out of his chest as he watched her stumble, her legs barely catching her.

"Kratos," she exclaimed, "If you want us to get off the ice, you'll have to come and get us." A devilish grin came over her features because she very clearly understood he couldn't. It frustrated the father to no end that his wife was always so defiant. What did she expect him to do, waltz out there and grab her like a father does his child?

Speaking of child, he noticed Lloyd was starting to skate on his own, the protective mother letting go of his little arms for a couple of seconds as he glided across the thick ice. After letting him be for a short time, she'd take hold of him again, allowing him to regain his balance. Over and over, Anna would do this with her son and slowly, Lloyd was resisting her help. The boy wanted to do it by himself, to skate as freely as the other people were and Anna was allowing him.

Although she didn't let him travel far from her, she no longer held his hand and instead skated circles, jumping in the air, her body twisting before landing gracefully on one foot.

Captivated, Kratos watched as she twirled and danced, his eyes soaking in every aspect of her. The boy who was skating along also watched, scrunching his brow at what she was doing.

"I want to do that," he spoke as she slid past him. With a grin, she yanked her child off of the ice, holding him in her arms. Taking care to go slower, she jumped, twirled and landed on her feet. As giggles erupted from within the toddler the brown haired woman continued to go. Faster and faster her feet flew, taking her and her child higher and higher.

Suddenly, the blade of her shoe slide sideways, her entire frame crashing to the ice. It was too quick for either of them to scream, but they hit the cold crystal with an audible _thump_. Arms still grasping Lloyd tightly, she gave a small whimper when she tried to sit up. Her right leg was numb and the wind had been knocked out of her.

Gasping for breath, she asked her son, "Lloyd, are you ok?"

He gave a startled nod. The small boy was visibly shaken but unhurt. Warily, she glanced at the shore, noticing Kratos had seen everything. She knew he wasn't sure if she needed help, that and along with his personal issue, he wouldn't come out unless she was dying. Although she wasn't _about_ to die, she knew something was off with her leg. Not being able to sit up, she hugged Lloyd before speaking to him again, "Honey, I need you to get daddy. Tell him mommy's hurt."

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation, the boy sliding off his mother, eyes catching sight of her leg. Words didn't leave him, though, his little red body disappearing quickly along the ice. It only took him a minute to reach the shore, his father kneeling down with worried eyes.

"What happened?"

"Mommy fell and now she's hurt. Her leg is bleeding." A gloved finger pointed out towards the downed mother, "She needs your help."

Everything that was being said was already freezing his veins. This is why he didn't want to go ice skating in the first place. Regardless, they were in this situation now and he had to do something.

A deep breath entered and exited the father's lungs before he looked his son square in the eye. "I'll get some skates on but you'll have to help me." Even as every nerve told him not to, he yanked on the bladed shoes and laced them up. Standing himself on the shore, he could see the woman he loved laying there, some people coming to her and asking if she was ok. "Alright, Lloyd. Let's get out there."

Taking Lloyd's hands, similar to how his son had taken Anna's only minutes before, the two slowly edged their way onto the ice. With ever scoot, Kratos felt his heart hammer in his chest, denting his ribcage. Nothing in recent history had been as terrifying as this. Keeping his mind focused on the prize, the two were out on the lake before the father could even turn back.

Lloyd, all the while, was giving words of encouragement, just like his mommy had done. As they sluggishly approached, the people who'd gathered around smiled at him and the boy. Anna's voice was the first thing Kratos heard, "Thank you, Lloyd."

When the child had finally gotten his father to his mother, he grinned widely, "You're welcome, mommy."

Kneeling down, Kratos examined the injury. She'd managed to cut her leg pretty deep with the blade on the skate. Placing a gloved hand above the wound, a green light swarmed around it and began to close the scar. Although he couldn't heal it completely, it would do. Lifting her weak body up, he could feel the blades tremble beneath him. Several arms, all at once, reached to help him stand, the strangers worried for the two of them.

Once he'd gotten standing, his mind forced him to think of the shore and it wasn't long before they reached it, his son skating pleasantly behind him. Upon reaching solid snow, the auburn released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, sitting Anna down only so he could remove the demonic shoes. As he ripped them off, Anna smiled at him, "You came out to help me."

Without looking at her, he nodded, "Of course."

"I'm so proud of you. You hate the water and yet…" She watched as her son approached, a slight frown across his face.

He didn't look at her when he spoke, eyes focused on the red gash in her leg, "I'm sorry, mommy. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt." Even though she was weak, she sat up, reaching her arms around her son. The instant warmth sent a shiver down his spine.

"It wasn't your fault, honey," she stoked his head gently, "Besides, you saved mommy. I couldn't be more proud." The boy looked at her, rust meeting brownie, and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kratos had finished putting on his normal shoes, glad the others had been cast into the snow. "Let's get home and put your leg up." Not letting her protest, he picked her up, an arm behind her back and an arm under her knees, "I have a feeling you'll be bedridden for a while."

A frown crossed her features but she nuzzled her face into his strong shoulder, "Thank you for facing your fears, dear. I love you."

"I Love you too, Anna." The walk home was peaceful as the husband carried his wife, the red boy once again taking up the adventure of filling the footprint-less snow with his shoe prints. As the two watched him do so, Anna laughed, satisfying Kratos' ears with the most beautiful sound in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

First day of break! It's nice to not have to go to school in the morning! Either way, here's the next chapter! Thanks again to Mizu Hoseki and Emily for reviewing! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Lights<p>

* * *

><p>Far off from the city of lakes sat a small little cabin which was surrounded with pine. The snow which had piled lazily about it was starting to recede, revealing the hardened ground underneath. The dirt had become frozen where the snow had landed, and all of the grass had long since passed away.<p>

Despite the bleak outside, there was life inside, the family that lived in the tiny home already awake and taking part in the day. One such eager soul was the young boy who lived there. With brown eyes trained on his father, the two men were waiting for the other to move.

Lloyd only stared, eyes digging into his father. Said man was only standing a couple of feet away, posed and at the ready. There was no way the child would let himself be captured for it meant certain death.

"What's the matter, Lloyd?" His father cooed.

_Sure_, the father was curious. Did he really expect the red boy to come running over? Lloyd wasn't stupid enough to fall for that one. After all, he was three years old and his father was probably 108 or something. This old man couldn't possibly trick the brilliant mind of a three year old. Standing perfectly still, the child finally replied, "Nothing…old man."

Kratos' face changed from one of the hunter to one of surprise, "O…Old man?" He scrunched his brow, rust colored eyes looking over his tiny son, "I'm not that old."

The boy wasn't letting his guard down, "Whatever you say…old man." A smirk appeared on the boy's face as he said the last part.

His father rolled his eyes, "Since when did we resort to name calling?"

"Since I said it does."

"Alright," the father took a deep breath, "If that's the case, I suppose I can call you names, huh?" He put a hand to his chin to think, eyes watching the boy as he slowly backed away. It was obvious he was planning on fleeing soon and the red toddler was only looking for the right opening. The only way out was around Kratos, exiting into the hallway, but to do that, the child would need Kratos to be inattentive, so that's exactly what the dad feigned.

Just as expect, the moment both of Kratos' hands were preoccupied, one on his chin the other on his hip, the boy made a mad dash for the hallway. In a swoop of motion, Kratos caught the boy with his strong arms, tugging his son tightly against him.

Squirming wildly, Lloyd attempted escape but he couldn't get away. It was over, his life was over. Now he would die the most painful death known to man. Just as his tiny mind considered that, a tickling came to his tummy, the surge of tingles almost too much to bear.

He squeaked and giggled as Kratos buzzed his little belly, the child thrashing about.

"Daddy! Stop! That tickles!" Fits of laugher broke out before the sound of someone coming down the hall broke their fun. Kratos stopped, turning towards the approaching woman. She was walking with a set of crutches, a smile across her face.

"I couldn't help but hear all of the noise."

The father smiled, still gripping his son tightly, "I finally managed to catch him."

Anna gave a small giggle, "I see." She limped over to her son, patting his head lightly, "Is daddy being mean to you?"

"Yes." In a despite plea, he made his eyes as big and sorrowful as possible. He wasn't about to let his only opportunity for escape slip right through his fingers.

A huff from his father caught the two's attention, "I'm being mean to him? He called me 'old', Anna. Old."

"You're not old, Kratos." She smiled, kissing Lloyd's head. As she began to walk away, an idea popped into her head, "How about you put all of that energy to good use?" She turned her brown head backwards, her two men looking at her curiously.

"What do you mean, mommy?"

"Well," she sat herself on the couch, leaning on the arm rest so she could prop her leg up. Resting the crutches on the ground before she spoke to them, she grinned, "The house is pretty dark, don't you think?"

Finally, after an eternity, Kratos put Lloyd down. The small child seemed confused, "You want us to light more candles?"

She gave a thoughtful noise before continuing, "It's kind of like setting out more candles, except they go on the outside of the house." A huge grin popped onto her face as Kratos raised an eyebrow. The idea obviously didn't thrill him but she knew all she had to do was play the sympathy card and express how much it would warm her heart to see Christmas lights, and he would be doing it in no time.

Was she a bad person for knowing how to manhandle her husband? Nope. She asked the question formally, "Will you hang up some Christmas lights?"

A heavy sigh came from her husband but he gave a nod, "If that's what you want."

"Thanks!" Before Anna sent him away, she looked towards her son, "What do you want to do, dear?"

Pondering with such intensity, his head was starting to hurt, Lloyd came to a proper conclusion, "I'll go help daddy. He needs my help because he's old." A devilish grin broke across the toddler's face and Anna couldn't help but laugh as well. The auburn ignored them, heading to his room to dress for the cold air outside.

After the two suited up, they headed out, making sure to close the door tightly to keep the house warm. It was significantly less cold outside, though the frosty air still clung to their breath. The father was leading his son towards the far side of the house, a wooden door that sat on the ground greeting them.

"What's down there, daddy?"

"All of the holiday decorations. When we moved here, you're mother insisted we buy such things." He knelt down, opening the wooded door with ease. As he lowered himself onto the rickety stares, he motioned for the boy to follow.

Everything was dark, only dusty light filtering in through the cracked windows which sat at the top of the room. Everything was covered in a film of gray, the little room working its hardest to collect the stuff. As a tingle of fear crept into the boy, he clung to the man's pant leg.

Kratos didn't mind, his eyes focusing in the dim light to find the boxes he was looking for. Upon locating them, the gray matter coating them marvelously, he dusted them off with a single blow, the matter floating gently down, finding a new place to rest.

It didn't take long to retrieve the big boxes, carrying them out of the cellar and back into the cloud covered sunlight. Closing the cellar again, the father warned, "Don't go down there without permission."

The child nodded. He couldn't think of a real reason to go down there anyway. It was dark and scary. If he was to ever go down, he'd need a flashlight and quite possibly his army of stuffed animals.

Kratos and Lloyd returned to the front of the house, the father opening the box to examine the many strings of lights that were available. "Well, which strand do you want to hang first?" His son came over, a finger to his chin. Huge eyes were examining them, each bulb being checked for its use.

The boy finally spoke, "I want to use that one first." He poked the string that had multicolored lights on it.

For some reason, Kratos knew he was going to regret letting the young boy choose but regardless, he yanked the wire out and started to work. He chose to line one of the windows with this cord, telling Lloyd to separate them and select which were to be used next. The entire process was slow at first. Kratos, who was never one to decorate, had no idea how to string lights to a house. Lloyd, who is a three year old, kept getting distracted.

Eventually, things started to move, though. All lower things on the house had been outlined, the only thing left being the roof and chimney. The red boy had emphasized the chimney be covered with lights to make sure Santa could see it in the dark. Although it meant more time in the cold, the father agreed. After all, it was Lloyd's first real time decorating a house.

"So, how do we get lights on the roof?" Lloyd was holding his chosen string between both hands, big eyes looking up at the sloped top in wonderment.

He hadn't considered buying a ladder. Smart.

Kratos wrapped his arms around Lloyd's tummy, "We'll fly." Illuminated blue wings came forth from the father's back, their glow warming the child. There had only been a few times Lloyd had seen his father take out his wings before. His father said it was because it was a secret, that no one was supposed to know about it.

A massive giggle came from the red child as they took off, Kratos flapping his wings and bringing Lloyd to the roof with him. Landing gracefully, he tucked the blue things away, arms still protectively hugging his son. "Alright Lloyd, this is going to be steep so hold onto me." Upon placing the child down, the little hands instantly flew to his father's leg.

The two, moving as one unit, shuffled their way to the edge. It took them several good hours to finish stringing the lights on the roof, Kratos having to fly down and back up again to retrieve a new string. Finally, however, the roof and chimney had been decorated with the bulbs. All that was left was plugging them together. Taking his son in his arms, Kratos flew down for the final time, landing softly on the hard dirt.

"Go get mommy, please." The child nodded, rushing inside. His voice was so loud, the auburn could hear it through the wooded walls of the home. It only took a couple of minutes, the mother going as fast as she could to make it outside. A smile was on her face as she looked at her husband. He went over to her, picking her up and kissing her gently. "Plug those cords in, Lloyd."

The child did as he was told, taking the two ends and connecting them. In a sudden burst of light, the entire house was aglow. The multicolored bulbs, as well as the strings of blue, green, gold, white and red, were making the house blaze. Everything was mismatched, the outline of the roof being performed in different colors.

It was a painful sight to be sure, but Anna simply smiled at it.

Kratos frowned, "I let Lloyd pick the placement of all of the strings. I should have figured he wouldn't look at the color."

As Anna soaked in the rainbow of lights, she only smiled more, "It's perfect."

Lloyd bounced excitably up and down, "It's so pretty! Mommy, look at all of the colors! Which is your favorite? My favorite are the red ones."

"I like them all, Lloyd. You did such a good job." The throw up of color continued to dazzle their eyes, a grin coming to everyone's face.

The father even found himself grinning. Sure, it didn't look good. It wasn't even pretty but he'd had fun setting it up with his son and that was all that mattered. As he felt himself get lost in the wonderment of the lights, he heard his son giggle. Turning his head, he asked, "What is it, Lloyd?"

The child didn't say anything at first, just smiling. Finally, he broke out in a fit of laughs, "You missed a spot, daddy!" Pointing his little fingers, it was clear to see that there was a window which hadn't been covered. It looked depressing compared to the massive amount of color the rest of the house was painted in, "You really are old, daddy." The boy was snickering as Kratos glanced towards the completely empty box of lights. They'd used up every string so the naked window was stuck that way.

An irritated eyebrow came up when Anna started giggling too, "Maybe you're sights going bad, honey."

He let out a slow sigh. He swung Anna over his shoulder, a yelp coming from her. Kratos' rust colored eyes landed on Lloyd, "I'm going to catch you, Lloyd, and this time there will be no mercy." Starting after his son, the boy screamed and started running. A laugh erupted from the young boy's throat as his father pursued him.

"You can't catch me, old man!" The chase continued long into the evening, leaving everyone with a laugh and a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello to everyone! It's time for another chapter. Although it didn't turn out exactly as planned, I loved the ending far to much to try and change it! I do hope you all like the end as well. Either way, I want to thank Mizu Hoseki and Difinity for reviewing last chapter! Thanks for the wonderful comments! Also, this took so long to post today because I was working on making cookies all morning (I fail at making them, by the way). Anyway, as always, read, enjoy and review!

Another quick note: Tales of Graces F will be coming out March 13th, 2012. I just thought I'd spread the word!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Tree<p>

* * *

><p>As the wild wind whipped across the empty landscape, the pines surrounding the small cottage were tussled about, throwing their needles this way and that. As the green pieces tumbled to the dirt below, they were swept away again, this time towards the tiny home. None, however, could penetrate the warm inside, where a family lived.<p>

This family had snuggled down for the winter, night fast approaching as they curled under their toasty sheets. One member, though, wasn't content with falling asleep, slumber to far beyond his grasp.

Sitting up in his bed, he wiggled free of his blanket's clutches, heading towards his parent's bedroom. Something had been bothering him since he'd laid his head to try and sleep. That something, however, was as far away as the sleep that eluded him. Regardless, the young boy figured he could try and ask his father, a man wise with age.

That was what the boy concluded, at any rate.

Upon reaching the room, he pushed the door open noiselessly, tiny feet padding towards his father's side of the bed. There, a man was sleeping, a woman snuggled close beside. Eyes closed as if lost in a dream, the child thought twice about disturbing him.

The twice-ly considered action continued anyway, the young boy poking his father several times. "Daddy," he muttered.

Turning over, the sleepy dad gave a drowsy look at his son, "What?"

"I can't sleep. Something's bothering me."

Kratos wanted to say it had something to do with the mismatch of lights that now decorated the house, shining irritatingly into every window, but kept his mouth shut. After all, the kid was three. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know. Something just feels…off. Like we're forgetting something."

Giving a cautious look towards his wife and deciding she was fast asleep, he found his way out from under the sheets, patting the brown spikes on the boys head and indicated to his son that he wanted him to follow. Eagerly, the child obeyed, short legs practically running to keep up with his father's long ones.

Once they were in the hallway, the bedroom door shut tightly, the child began talking, "Daddy, what are we doing?"

"We're going to surprise your mommy."

"How are we going to do that?" The two walked into the main room, the kitchen cast into darkness save the glowing splotches of red and green at the window. On the opposite side, where the couch and table sat, a rainbow flashed its way inside. Heading to the fire, he quickly switched it on, an amber blaze coating the room. Adding some fresh logs to the fire, he turned towards his son.

"Do you know what a Christmas tree is?"

Pondering for a moment, the red child slammed a fist into his open palm, "It's a tree that was born on Christmas!"

Kratos held back every ounce of a sigh that spread through him, "Not quiet, it's a tree you put up for Christmas." An all knowing 'awe' came from the child though his face portrayed he had no idea what his father was really talking about. Deciding to ignore it, his father grinned at his son, "How would you like to put up a tree with me? You're mommy will love it."

A grin matching his father's appeared on the child's lips, Lloyd bouncing excitably in place, "That sounds like fun!"

leaving his spot by the fire, Kratos slid on his boots before telling Lloyd he'd be back. The child waited patiently for his daddy, eager to see what a Christmas tree looked like. It didn't take long, either, as the auburn came through the door, arms holding a huge box.

"That doesn't look like a Christmas tree, daddy."

"Well, that's because it's inside of the box." He placed the box on the couch, opening it to reveal a tubby green giant just waiting to be removed. Lloyd watched as his father drug the pieces out of the box, connecting each one together. Completely awestruck, the boy wasn't sure what to make of what his father was doing until he was finally done, the deep green tree standing proudly in the torchlight.

"Daddy," Lloyd spoke.

"Yes?"

"It looks like a normal tree. I think it's broken."

There was no way Kratos could hold back his laughter, slapping a hand over his mouth to mask the sound. In a matter of seconds, he'd stopped his chuckling, looking towards the perplexed boy. "Lloyd, it won't look like a Christmas tree until we add some ornaments."

Still confused but willing to help, Lloyd assisted his father with gathering several boxes out of the hallway closet, each one containing dozens of glass balls, each a different color and size. With a pleasant look on his face, Kratos took one and added a hook, placing it in his son's hand.

"You hang it like this." In a single motion, the first bulb, a red one, was hanging on the lower section of the tree, its tint of crimson glowing in the fire light.

A bubbling excitement filled the child as he witnessed the orb. "I want to do another one!"

Kratos handed him another red one, placing it gently in the toddler's fingers, "Just be careful not to poke yourself with the hook."

A nod came, the little hand reaching forward to place the ball on a green branch. With the second on, he felt like things were really looking good. That was, until he looked at the rest of the tree, "How on earth do we cover the entire tree?" A hand slapped against his forehead in dismay.

His father's words came, however, to comfort him, "You get the bottom and I'll get the top." He gave a determined smile to his son. Giving a reluctant nod in return, the two commenced operation decorate the tree with as many bulbs as possible. As fast as lightning, their hands flew from place to place, several colors being splashed onto the green canvas.

Lloyd dealt with all of the red ones, hanging them along the bottom of the tree. Every other color stretched up the length of the green branches, a rainbow appearing out of the red haze. It didn't take them long to finish, father and son stepping back to examine their work.

No red decorated the top, so many of those spheres hanging on the bottom the tree looked as if it were about to fall over. The rest of the colors, however, littered the top, catching every ray of light and scattering it across the room.

"I like it." Lloyd concluded, holding his index fingers and thumbs up to create a square to look through, "It's perfect." He gave a _click_ noise as if taking a picture before he reached his arms towards his daddy. Kratos didn't hesitate to pick him up, cradling him on one hip.

"Now do you see how it's not a normal tree."

"I guess," he snuggled his tiny head into his father's chest, "It's like a dressed up tree instead of a naked tree." His son smiled, Kratos able to feel it even through his night shirt. It brought a smile to his face, too.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yes?"

"It's not bothering me anymore." He tucked his head closer, sleep threatening his eyes, "I think it's because we were missing a dressy tree…" In Kratos' arms, he could feel the child get heavier, his tiny body losing the fight with sleep. Sitting on the couch, he cradled his son in his arms, rocking his slowly back and forth. Never had he planned on getting married, never had he planned on having children but more over, never had he planned on decorating the perfect Christmas tree for the woman he loved with the child he would give the world for.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! It's officially ten days into December! I hope everyone (who lives in places that get cold this time of year) are keeping warm. I know I'm trying my hardest. Either way, I want to thank orangepotato for reviewing! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Mistletoe<p>

* * *

><p>In the forest that surrounds the city of lakes sat a tiny cottage which sat unnoticed through the foliage. As the tall evergreen trees reached skyward, the small home tired to do the same, the lazy smoke that exited its chimney passing the treetops, going higher and higher before finally disappearing.<p>

The family that lived inside the house was busily getting ready for the day for they had somewhere important to go. This somewhere excited the child to no end, some untold adventure surely waiting around the bend.

Running to his parent's bedroom, the boy didn't even bother knocking as he pushed his way inside, "Mommy, daddy, are you ready yet?"

His mother, who was busy brushing out her hair, grinned at him, "Almost, honey." She was nearly done recovering from her injury, the bandages apparent on her leg. The father said nothing as he strapped on his belt, hooking his sword to his hip. Not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror, he started towards the door, smiling at his son.

"Let's leave mommy, Lloyd." The child nodded, taking hold of his mother's hand.

From behind, Anna's voice came to be heard, "Mr. Kratos Aurion, where do you think you're going?"

Lloyd looked towards his father with huge eyes, "Uh oh, she used your full name. That means you're in trouble."

The auburn chuckled at his son, turning his head to look at his rather impatient looking wife. She sat in front of her mirror, her reflection looking equally as annoyed. An eyebrow rose up, questioning her without even speaking.

She gave a frustrated sigh, "Why is it you always look like you rolled out of bed?" She signaled to his hair, which, per usual, was a mop on his head. He hadn't been aware it bothered her that much.

"That's just the way it looks."

"Can't you comb it or something?" She stood up, walking over to him and staring at him straight in the eye, "Why don't you pull it back?"

He couldn't help but smile, a small ounce of deviance starting to form inside of him. Biting back his tongue, he tugged on Lloyd's arm and started walking away. Anna huffed at him, rolling her eyes at his childish behavior. In the years she'd known Kratos, she'd only seen him act that way occasionally. And it was usually when he was feeling pretty confident no one could stop him.

After that, it didn't take long before they were outside, Kratos and Anna both holding Lloyd hands as they walked. The small child kept looking around as their feet reached the dirt, his eyes full of concern.

"Mommy, where's all of the snow?"

With a grin, she said, "It'll be back, don't worry."

Tears nearly formed in the boy's eyes, the red kid missing the heaps of white that he'd run through so eagerly only days before. Regardless, it was gone but if his mommy said it would be back, he'd just have to believe her.

When they finally reached the city of Luin, Anna was exhausted from the walk. Although she tried not to show it, even the young boy could see it. That didn't keep her from being the first to walk into the mall, arms stretching out as if she was showing a display. "We're here! I just have a few things I need to pick up." A wink at Kratos told him what types of things and he pressed a palm to his face.

"Don't forget the _other_ things as well."

She grinned, "Why would I forget those? Now," she bent down, leveling her eyes with Lloyd, "Will you be ok with daddy for a while?" When a nod came as his response, she got to her feet and kissed her husband on the cheek. As she turned to leave, she shouted over her shoulder, "Meet me at the fountain in about three hours." With that, she was gone, the massive crowd taking her whole.

Kratos could feel his stomach turn on its side. It was a common reaction, happening every time she left his sight. Fear always plagued him as he waited for her to return. To the husband, it was almost as if Anna was sure she'd be fine, like she didn't understand the consequences of everything that was going on in their lives.

"Daddy?"

Snapping back, Kratos looked down at his son, "What is it?"

"You look worried."

He shook his head, "Not really. I always get a little nervous when mommy wanders off." Tugging gently at the child's arm, they started walking. As they passed by the place with Santa, the two saw St. Nick give a huge wave to them. Of course the boy wiggled his arm about, extremely happy the fat man had recognized him. Kratos, however, wanted to hide his face in shame. The events of talking with Santa still fresh in his mind.

Passing him, though, they reached several stores in the back of the place. These were the ones Anna had specifically told Kratos the night before to take the child too. It was all so everything would go smoothly, the boy never becoming the wiser of what his mother was actually up too.

Without asking the boy, Kratos headed into a store filled with all kinds of different toys. While Anna was busy shopping for his gifts from Santa, Kratos would be getting him the gifts they'd be buying him.

Rust colored orbs grew huge as he soaked up his surroundings. With so many toys on the shelves and so many different kinds of things sitting about the big room, he couldn't help but feel over stimulated.

"What is this place?"

"This," Kratos spoke, kneeling down to his son, "Is called a toy store." It occurred to Kratos that they'd never actually been in one before, the two parent's never wanting to bother with lugging around toys along with a young child. Now that they'd settled down, however, that had changed. It was ok for them to buy him some things.

Still in shock, Kratos tugged the boy along, each aisle creating more excitement in the young child's features. The father searched the stacked items, picking up boxes and looking at them with mild interest. He was simply waiting for Lloyd to catch up to everything around him and as the father predicted, it didn't take him long.

"Daddy! There are so many toys!" Wiggling his hand from his father's, the kid darted through the store, barely hearing his father call after him. There'd been something he'd seen in another aisle they'd passed through. When he reached it, he grabbed the box and started looking it over.

The massive box was filled with different action figures, each dressed in a snazzy costume and wielding a different weapon. He personally liked the one with the sword. The guy was also dressed in red, which made him cooler.

"Lloyd, please don't run off," his eyes caught what the boy was eagerly handling, the rust colored orbs looking towards his father. With a smile, Kratos bent down, "We're here to buy you some Christmas presents. Whatever you want, I'll buy for you but you'll have to wait until Christmas to get it."

After glancing between the box and his father, he grinned, "Ok. I'll put this back and we can keep looking!" Placing the box on the shelf, he started walking again, this time a little slower so his father could keep up. The red boy would stop every so often, critically examining the toys to see if they were worthy of being owned by him. They reached the giant crate of stuffed animals, each a different color and creature.

It was a good starting place, the child thought. He could always use more friends and, if the situation called for it, more allies in his fight against the candy cane army. He peaked over the edge of the bends, searching for his next stuffed animal friend.

Kratos yanked one out of the pile, examining it before showing it to Lloyd, "How about this one?" It was a purple teddy bear, a white ribbon tied around its neck, "Teddy needs a girlfriend, doesn't he?"

A huge grin crossed the child's face, "You're right!" He snatched it, hugging it close. There was an instant love between him and the bear, its blue button eyes staring back at him with the utmost happiness.

One toy down, Kratos thought. Taking his son to another aisle, it didn't take the boy long to find everything he wanted, his arms, as well as Kratos', becoming over burdened with things. When they reached the check out, they sat everything down, the cashier's eyes growing wide at the extent of stuff. To top off everything, Lloyd placed his new teddy bear on the top.

Without regarding the man, Kratos spoke as he dug out his wallet, "Also, there's a large bean bag in the back that we reserved. They said we need to pay for it upfront."

The guy nodded slowly, walking to the back to retrieve the item in question. Over all, they'd spent an hour and a half in the store and it took them a good thirty minutes to purchase everything. Now, with arms full of bags, the two exited the store, a gigantic smile consuming both of their faces.

They reached the fountain, deciding to spend the remaining hour waiting for Anna to show up. Kratos observed his child, who was staring longingly into one of the bags. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "You know, you can have one of the toys now, if you wish."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, eyes growing wide with joy. At his father's nod, the boy reached into the bag he'd been staring at and pulled out the teddy bear. He smiled at his new friend, adjusting her bow so she looked nice. "I can't wait for mommy to meet her."

"What's her name?" the curious father asked, turning his head towards his son. As the child pondered, he couldn't help but notice how much of a resemblance he had to his mother. The chocolate brown hair, the kindness in his eyes and the way his chin was shaped all mirrored Anna. The father honestly couldn't see that much of a similarity between his son and himself, save the eye color. Both had intense brownish red eyes.

"Kratos."

He raised an eyebrow at his name being said. At first, he thought Lloyd was addressing him but when the child hadn't looked away from the teddy bear, it was clear he was talking to the purple animal.

"Kratos?"

"Yup. Her name is Kratos."

That was completely unexpected, "Lloyd, Kratos is a boy's name."

"Well," the child scoffed, pulling his new teddy close, "It's a girl's name now. She wears purple and so do you." Lloyd pointed a finger towards his father who was, in all actuality, wearing purple that day. He felt a flush of embarrassment wash over him but swallowed it down.

"I suppose you can name her 'Kratos'."

That ended that conversation, the two sitting in silence as Lloyd fiddled with Ms. Kratos. With every passing second, Kratos felt like his insides were being ripped out. There wasn't anything he could do to appease his anxiety. Right when the clock struck three hours past, he began to panic.

Anna hadn't shown up yet, she wasn't there. Logic tried to barrage his mind but he wouldn't let it prevail. With every calm thought came a swarm of unpleasant ones, each ending worse than the last. He couldn't allow himself to get so worked up, to completely lose his focus. If he didn't stay calm, he could miss the obvious and that would be dangerous for all three of them.

Several minutes passed, the child not even the slightest bit aware of the inner chaos his father was going through. The boy asked, "Where's mommy?"

Kratos shook his head, not trusting his voice. He could feel his hands shaking. Why was he shaking? He needed to calm down. She was just running late, most likely caught up in a check-out line or grabbing some last minute item.

It was as his thoughts reached their peak of frustration, a familiar voice came to his ears, causing his head to snap to the side.

Standing beside them with a smile on his face was none other than Santa Clause. He was grinning at the two and Kratos could feel his insides relax. Letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, he gave a nod to St. Nick, "What brings you here?"

The jolly man looked at Kratos as he spoke, "Your wife is the woman with short brown hair, correct?"

"Yes. That's Anna."

"She collapsed not too far from my North Pole stand so I went over to help her up. When I recognized her, I decided to come and find you."

Collapsed?

Imagines of Anna's injured leg came back into view. He knew she shouldn't have let her walk by herself. Although she'd claimed to be well enough to venture out, the husband should have been responsible and told her no. Instead, he'd allowed her to come along, feeling guilty in having her stay by herself at the house.

Standing up, Kratos motioned for Lloyd to stand as well. "Can you take me to her?" Santa nodded, helping them carry their bags towards the North Pole stand they'd only been at days earlier. Upon reaching it, the father's eyes searched for his wife. Spotting her, he nearly rushed over there, dropping everything to hold her in his arms but he didn't. Keeping himself calm, the three men reached Anna, who was sitting on a bench near the wall.

She gave a weak smile to them, her injured leg propped upon the bench. Some of the holiday elves were tending to her, placing an ice pack on the wrapped leg.

Kratos reached her, dropping the bags and kneeling next to her. Santa and Lloyd stood in the background, both watching the two.

Anna smirked at him, "I see you got a lot of toys for Lloyd. Was he excited?"

Kratos nodded, eyes darting to her leg, "I was worried about you, Anna. When you didn't show up I thought…"

With a delicate hand, Anna placed her finger tips on Kratos' cheek, "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, though." Kratos took her hand into his, savoring the touch that he always found himself craving. Whenever she wasn't near, he could feel the need to touch her arise, the need to feel her next to him, for him to know she was there and always would be.

After a moment, Anna looked up at the wall that sat behind the bench. "Kratos."

"Yes?" He looked at her and her grinning face, "What?" As the husband's eyes followed her gaze, they fell on the object of her interest.

She gave a cute smile, "its mistletoe."

Sure enough, the green and red mess of foliage was none other than mistletoe, a ball of it hanging over every bench in the area. She smiled to herself and then to her husband. He carried a small smirk as well before leaning in and claiming her lips as his own. For long seconds, all he could feel was her. Everything inside of him light up, creating that sensation he desired. Using one of his hands, he pulled her into the kiss even more, deepening it.

The precious moment shattered when there was a chorus of clapping came around them, Kratos immediately backing away from Anna to look. The entire event had gathered a rather large audience, each person watching with misty eyes as Kratos and Anna shared their love for each other.

A rash of heat came over the father's face and Anna started giggling.

Everyone else started to laugh as well, his embarrassment obviously a comical thing. A recognizable voice came to the father's ears, "That's gross, mommy and daddy. You're embarrassing me."'

The child walked over to his parents, giving them his best 'you're so grounded' look before reaching to hug his mother. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Strong arms came around them both, Kratos encircling the two as well. Another wave came from the audience, this time in the form of cooing and awing.

The two parent's kissed their sons head, the boy grinning proudly. More clapping and Kratos finally turned towards them, "Ok, you can go now."

The people stood for a second, each looking at the other. Finally, they started disbanding, the shoppers going back to what they were doing. The heat didn't leave the auburn's face as he waited to make sure the only person that was watching them was Santa. The jolly man had been grinning the entire time, happy he could bring them all together again.

Taking his wife into his arms, he kissed her once more. Lloyd rolled his eyes but suddenly remembered something very important. As they scooped up their bags, the red boy spoke, "Mommy, you have to meet someone."

She gave an inquisitive look before the boy brought his new teddy bear into view, "Daddy said I could have one present early so I chose her. Her name is Kratos and she's going to be Teddy's girl friend!" Busting out laughing, the mother wrapped her arms tightly around her husband to make sure she didn't fall. It was just too funny but she stopped her fit to pull on a very serious face.

"She can't be named Kratos."

"Why not?"

"Because" she smirked, eyes darting to Kratos, "Her hair isn't messy enough." This earned the mischievous Anna another kiss before they all exited the store, all of them happy to be together.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello to everyone! I wanted to apologize for Lloyd taking a back seat in recent chapters. This story becoming more Kranna based but there is a good reason for that (as you will see at the end of this chapter). Don't fear, though, as Lloyd will come back to the forefront after the next chapter. I want to thank orangepotato, Emily and fuzzycarrotfriends for reviewing last chapter! I really do enjoy the feedback and I'm glad that these stories are keeping your interest! It honors me that you'd take a moment of your time to post a review! Either way, as I always say, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Presents<p>

* * *

><p>As the night sky became brighter around the sprawling city, one small house which sat outside of its walls still glowed with an intense light. Each window was gleaming out an orange haze, mixing perfectly with the strange array of lights on the outside.<p>

This tiny home, which was covered by pines, withstood with wicked winter weather as the family within readied themselves for the upcoming holiday.

Inside the kitchen, a fire was blazing under the metal stove. Giant pans were filled to the brim with an assortment of tasty items, soups and chowders as well as stuffing and potatoes, all melted together in one pot. She'd started early, waking just as the sun greeted the midnight air. Everything had to be perfect for the next day so she had to start cooking ahead of time. This didn't exactly bother her, as she loved to cook but the sheer stress of making it just right was going to kill her by the day's end.

She heard calm footsteps behind her, a sudden warmth wrapping around her waist. She turned her head, witnessing her husband gently kiss her head. He spoke to her, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," she stirred a pot before placing a lid on top of it, dropping the temperature down low so it could simmer all day.

"They aren't coming until tomorrow, you know."

She scoffed, "I know that, dear, but these things take time to make." She wiggled her way out of his arms, heading to the fridge to retrieve some items from it. Making her way hastily back to the pots, she added her obtained ingredients.

Her husband watched her the entire time, "So, you're going to be at this all day?"

Giving a nod as an answer, she heard Kratos make a noise behind her. What kind of noise, she wasn't sure. Something between a grunt of annoyance and an understanding 'awe'. Not bothering to inquire, she went to the table and began laying things out. She would have to prep the turkey now if she wanted it to be done by tomorrow afternoon.

"What about Lloyd?"

Anna halted. She hadn't considered what to do about her son today. Sure, Anna loved having him around but she really didn't want to have to watch after him, to take care of him as well as the many pots on the stove. "Take him to town today."

"And leave you here?" Kratos walked close to her, concern in his eyes, "With what happened yesterday, I don't think that's a good idea."

Shaking her head, Anna looked him square in the eye, "I'll be fine but Lloyd will be a bit much for me today counting I'm so," she motioned to everything around her, "Busy."

There it was again, his inability to tell her no. Giving her a slight smile, he replied, "Alright. I'll take Lloyd to town or something but you have to promise to rest when you start feeling tired." When all he got was another nod, her hands busy at work with the different seasonings for the meat, he kissed her on the cheek and left to get dressed. He'd take Lloyd to town once the boy was up. Besides, there was something he needed to do in town, anyway.

Just as Kratos had promised his wife, he removed the child from the scene upon day break, Lloyd more than excited to go back into town again. Although he didn't give the boy a real reason as to why they were going back, the child didn't care.

Along the way, Lloyd was singing his own song, starting each new line with something he saw.

"And there's a tree and it's green like the grass," His eyes scanned the area, stopping on the mountains in the background, "The mountains are super tall and are really big. So big they could squish me."

Kratos smiled at the child's random song, listening to more of it as he walked in silence, "And I'm holding my daddy's hand and its super warm. He's wearing gloves and there purple. He likes purple just like elephants do. That means daddy is an elephant."

Well, the father figured, the lyrics didn't have to make sense.

When they finally reached town, Lloyd stopped singing, looking at his father with a curious smile, "What are we going to do today?"

Taking a deep breath, the father looked upon the city, its many lakes glimmering in the sunlight, "We are going to buy mommy the perfect present."

"The perfect present?"

Kratos nodded, "You know how I bought all of those things for you?"

The child nodded, the event very fresh in his mind.

"Well," Kratos spoke, kneeling to Lloyd's level, "Now that you have presents, mommy needs presents." He smiled at the child, a grin growing on the boy's face. It was making sense to him, or at least the father hoped it was. Either way, rather his son understood what he meant or not, they were going to go shopping for Anna today and there was something very specific he had in mind.

Lloyd's voice came to Kratos' ear, "What types of things do mommy's like?"

The father pondered this for a moment, unsure of what to answer with. Honestly, Anna was a rather down-to-earth girl, someone who wasn't all that interested in flashy things. As long as she had love, she was perfectly fine with whatever someone gave her.

"Mommy's like things that show how much you love them." Kratos finally concluded, looking at his son for some kind of reaction. When there wasn't one, he frowned a little. It was all too deep for the boy.

The child spoke, "So, what are we going to get her?"

"Why don't we start by looking around the mall?" The two smiled and were on their way, both walking hand in hand. It didn't take them long to reach the familiar building, Kratos having so many negative feelings about said place. Regardless, they went inside, Kratos steering clear of Santa. That man was sure to see them again if they walked by and the father was sure he couldn't handle any more embarrassment.

Heading up the stairs, they entered into a clothing shop. Kratos did know Anna had an affinity for scarves. For some reason, she looked forward to the chilled seasons for the sole reason that she got to wear scarves. It would make an easy first gift, to say the least. The auburn walked to the accessories department, a rack of scarves apparent there.

Several colors caught his eye, the child seeming rather intrigued by them as well. "Does mommy like those colorful things?"

Kratos nodded, "Which one do you think she'd like best?"

The boy removed himself from his father's hand, closing the distance between himself and the rack, head only inches away as he studied each one. The father considered them as well, unsure of which his wife would like better. The only color she'd ever claimed to like was Kratos' eye color but there wasn't much that came in a rusty red color.

"This one," Lloyd pulled out one of the long clothes, handing it to his father. It was a deep blue, like the evening sky.

"Why this one?" He held it, looking into his son's eyes for answers. Sure, he thought the color was good and all but he did wonder why his son would pick this one, especially over the multitude of red ones sitting beside it.

"Because," he spoke, grinning, "It'd look good with her hair and eyes."

It was then that the father realized that was true, the blue would complement her brown hair and eyes expertly. Smiling at his son's intelligence, they went to the front of the store and purchased it. Carrying a small sack with them, they hit up other stores, buying select items from each. As they shopped, Kratos made sure to go painfully slow through the stores. The last thing he wanted to have happen was run out of things to do. Anna would be very annoyed if the two men returned early from their city adventures.

Kratos stopped along the way to buy Lloyd some chocolate ice cream, the child licking at it as they continued to enter stores. With every couple of minutes, Kratos would have to stop and wipe his son's mouth clean of the chocolate smear, the child giving him a frustrated look each time.

"Maybe I want to look like my ice cream attacked me." He said once, giving his father a defiant stance.

"And maybe I don't want people to mistake my son as a scoop of chocolate ice cream."

Finally, mid afternoon was rolling buy and Kratos had only one more store to go in. Everything inside of it was sparkling, each item twinkling under the carefully placed lights. Almost everyone inside was a man, each busily searching through the fine pieces.

Kratos bent down to his son's height, "Now Lloyd, don't touch anything." With a nod of brown spikes, the two headed inside. Everything was placed in cases, dozens and dozens of shiny items all locked away, just out of reach.

There was one thing in specific Kratos was looking for, something he knew Anna would love. Ever since the day he'd met her (even though he hadn't been fully aware at the time) he'd wanted to create the perfect moment for her. Something that would define everything he thought of her. She was his everything, his reason for life. Before he'd had her, he'd become complacent and uncaring, close to losing his humanity.

Then he'd locked eyes with her on a journey of regeneration. It'd been completely accidental, just a typical notion that happens when someone's walking through the streets and yet it'd changed his life forever.

So many things he wanted to say to her and yet he could never find the words. His hope was to capture that with this one item. Something that would say the words he failed at saying, something to tell her just how he felt and would always feel.

As they walked through the store, Lloyd poked a finger at one of the glass cases, his big eyes turning towards his father. "Would she like that?"

The father, whom had been distracted, looked into the display case, eyes catching on the thing that Lloyd was pointing at. His son had not even been aware of what his father was looking for and yet, what he'd pointed to was exactly the type of thing he was looking for. It screamed at the auburn and he grinned at his son, "I know she will." He picked up his son and hugged him close.

It didn't take long for the two to purchase the item, the father tucking it safely into his inner coat pocket. It would wait there until the perfect moment, one that Kratos was scheming on at this very moment. He'd have to wait, not utter a word of it and make sure that, all the while, his little son didn't say anything, either.

They walked back, Lloyd singing again, his songs make less and less sense with each passing phrase but it only made the father smile. As the house came into view, Kratos felt a sense of dread come over him. All of his joy was starting to wash away when he realized yet again why Anna was so busy at work.

Tomorrow would be the first time Kratos would meet Anna's family. Even more importantly, it would be the first time meeting her parents.


	12. Chapter 12

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...Another chapter of Coming Snow! Thanks to Mizu Hoseki, orangepotato and fuzzycarrotfriends for reviewing! Like I always say, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Family<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the massive city of lakes sat a tiny home which was buried in pines. Although hidden away from society, a family dwelled inside. This family was readying themselves for the arrival of some very special guests. Guests, as it were, that would influence the very course of the family's existence.<p>

As the harsh winter wind blew outside, the house was warmed and at the ready, everything already falling into place.

"Is there any way you can tell them not to come over?"

He was practically begging now and he knew he sounded pathetic but what option did he have? Meeting Anna's family was a huge deal and Kratos, even after knowing the woman for five or so years, hadn't ever felt ready to talk to them.

"Do you think I _want_ them to come over?"

"Then tell them not too."

She stopped polishing the table top to glare at him, fire in her brown eyes. There was a coldness in them as well, sending a shiver up the husband's spine. Backing off, he put his hands up in mock surrender before stepping away. "Alright, alright."

A sigh exited her mouth, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose, "Kratos, I'm just as nervous as you are, believe me, but it's really important to me that you meet them."

"Anna…" As he reached towards her to comfort her, a loud banging came down the hallway, little feet leading the charge. A mess of brown sat on top of his head, legs wiggled into a pair of pajama pants and little chest free to be seen. The two parents stared as their son came into view, a purple teddy bear and a brown one flying above his head.

"Teddy! We're coming in for a landing!"

In a deeper voice, Lloyd made Teddy respond, "Roger that, Kratos! We're going in!" Swooping towards the couch and making a rather dramatic dive, the child and the teddy's crashed onto the soft pillows. Rolling around on the sofa, the child finally dropped to the ground, making a loud 'bang' sound.

They couldn't remove their eyes from the boy who continued to swing his bears in the air.

"Teddy, it seems we've landed on an unknown planet!"

"Alright, Kratos," Lloyd slowly peaked his head over the edge of the couch, placing his teddy bears on the top. Turning them side to side, he had them scout the area before speaking again, "We need to head for higher ground. No telling where danger lurks…"

"Lloyd," his father's voice caught him by surprise, causing the child to nearly jump in the air.

"Daddy!" Turning his head hastily to glare at his father, the boy huffed out a response, "Teddy and Kratos are busy exploring a new planet! You need to be quiet so they can think."

Anna sighed again, both men looking at her. "Lloyd, you need to get cleaned up. My parents are going to be over soon and it's going to be the first time they've met you." She pointed to his room before he could say anything, giving Kratos the look of, 'you better help him' as she watched her son disappear towards the bedroom. Without any words from his wife, the father hurried his way into the child's room as Lloyd placing his teddy bears on his bed.

"Daddy, why is mommy so sad?"

Sad wasn't the right word for it. Stressed was more accurate. "She's just nervous. Her parents haven't met us before." Smiling at his son, the boy tilted his head in confusion.

"If they haven't met us then why are they coming over?"

Kratos was dumbfounded, furrowing his brow before speaking, "Well, they're Anna's parents."

"But you said they haven't met us before…doesn't that include mommy?"

No. He wasn't going to say anything to that comment. Ruffling the tangled brown spikes, he started searching the child's wardrobe for anything suitable to wear. Most of what Lloyd owned was travel worthy, nothing fancy enough for this occasion.

After digging into the very back of the closet, he did find a sweater and a pair of nice jeans. Although they were a bit roughed up, it was the best he could do. Slipping his son into the red top and dark wash bottoms, he went to attacking his son's hair with a comb. The entire affair took around an hour and when the father was finished, he heard the doorbell ring.

A shiver instantly climbed his spine and he could feel his heart begin to race. It was ridicules. In all of his years of living, nothing had ever scared him so much. Sure, Anna had told horror stories about her parents but that didn't mean they were terrible people. Keeping as much calm as he could muster, he gave a smile to his son before tugging him out of his room.

Anna had reached the door by the second ring, opening it with a smile. "Mother, father!"

Well, that was good. At least she sounded happy to see them. Kratos and Lloyd peaked into the living room, bodies hidden behind the wall that led into the hallway. Rust colored eyes watched as the small group of people entered the home. There was an older looking man, whose eyes were the same color and shape as Anna's. The woman, who stood with her arm laced into his, had dull blonde hair, specks of white entering into it. She had a calm looking demeanor, her body identical to her daughters. From behind was another man, most likely the same age as Kratos. He frowned as he walked in, his short, cropped hair the same deep color as Anna.

"It's such a comfy home," the older woman said before shuffling off her coat and handing it to her husband. He took it, hanging it on the coat rake, which held Kratos and Anna's coat, that sat near the front door.

From below, Kratos could hear his son whisper, "So that's what that's used for." Curious as to what the child had thought it was used for before, he almost asked but remembered where he was. He and Lloyd needed to give off the best impression that could possibly be given and now was not the time for stupid questions. He'd just have to ask later.

The older man spoke as he looked around the kitchen, hand bringing the scent closer to his nose, "Something smells delicious, Anna. You always had a talent for cooking."

Anna smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

The woman looked at her daughter excitably, "So, where's this man you've been seeing?"

Seeing? Kratos hadn't actually asked what his wife had mentioned to her family as far as their relationship went. He'd always assumed she'd told them about what had happened between them.

Anna's voice snapped Kratos back into reality, "He's just getting ready, I'll go get him." She turned, the moment she did her face losing all color. She headed towards the hallway, nearly screaming when she was confronted by the two men.

Kratos tugged her into the darkness, face only inches away from hers, "Seeing? What's that suppose to mean?"

She gave a nervous chuckle, "I never really got around to writing a letter that said we got married…or that we had Lloyd."

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about this?" Kratos only glared at her with a raised eyebrow just begging the question she knew he'd ask if he could. "What? I don't know what we're going to do about this, alright?"

It made sense why she was so dang nervous about meeting them, having left out some very crucial points of information like the whole 'I got married to this man' or 'we've had a child together'. All he wanted to do was to wish it away, to make her family disappear so he wouldn't be in this mess. "Well, this is going to be a _very_ interesting dinner, isn't it?"

Another nervous chuckle escaped her lips, "I doubt they'll take it that badly. My mother loves kids." She grinned, trying to force her false happiness onto him but it wasn't working.

"Just tell me their names so it looks like we've talked about them." In all honestly, Anna had rarely brought them up. Kratos wasn't even aware of whom the young man was and yet, there he was, standing in the front room.

She gave a nod, "Okay," she pushed herself away from Kratos a little, allowing herself some space, "My mother's name is Mariette and my father's name is Jacks."

"And who, may I ask, is the other man?" He gave her a steady look, annoyance starting to fill his eyes. She gave a uneasy smile before answering.

"He's my older brother. His name is Jasper."

Kratos let his guard down, happy this man wasn't someone Anna had known from before and could have possibly had relations with. That would have been very awkward. He sighed deeply, looking into those brown eyes he loved, taking in her small smile. He could do this. All they had to do was ease their way into the subject.

From beyond their hiding spot, Mariette could be heard cooing, "Well, aren't you the cutest? Who are you and why are you here, little one?"

A strikingly familiar voice came upon both of the parent's ears, "My name is Lloyd and I'm here because my mommy and daddy let me live here." At once, Anna and Kratos looked down only to realize Lloyd was nowhere to be seen. No longer standing below them, probably because he got bored, he'd wandered into the main room to meet with the strangers.

"You're mommy and daddy?" Jacks repeated, his brows bending together.

Anna jumped from her hiding spot, driving her way towards Lloyd. In a swift motion, she was in front of her parents and was shoving Lloyd behind her, "I see you've met Lloyd." She grinned, a tinge of nervous energy buried deep inside her face.

Both father and mother looked at her with a very confused expression, things starting to slowly make sense. Kratos stepped out from the place as well; all the while he wanted to slap himself for not noticing Lloyd's disappearance sooner. If subtle was what they were going for, they missed that mark by a mile. Mariette and Jacks instantly turned their attention to the advancing figure.

He gave a slight smile at them before turning his attention to Anna, "Lloyd, you shouldn't run off."

A petrified laugh trickled from his wife, the sound barely leaving her lungs, "That's right Lloyd. You scared…Kratos."

Jacks was the first of the stunned two to talk, "So, you're Kratos?"

A nod from the auburn knocked the older woman out of her stupor, "So, you're the man my daughter's been seeing?" Her eyes travelled towards the child who was peaking his head out from behind Anna's legs, "Or, should I say, seeing a lot of?" The implication hazed the husband's face a bright red but he worked hard to compose himself.

From behind, he heard a voice that he didn't recognize, "So, you've been doing things with my sister and you're not even married?" It was accusing and it caused Kratos to turn around. There was a solid frown on his face, eyebrows etched in an angry stance.

Before he could say anything in his defense, Anna popped in, "Actually, Kratos and I are married."

This sent the room into silence, the shock in the air so thick they could feel it. Moments of silence passed, Mariette speaking first, "You're married? You never wrote us _that_, I would have remembered it."

Anna's brother spoke up next, arms crossed in defiance, "That's right. Besides, you don't even have a ring. Is he to _cheap_ to buy you a ring?" If there was one thing Kratos was sure of, it was that he hated Jasper. The man had an utter loathing for the auburn and he hadn't done anything except date his sister to earn it. Keeping calm, Kratos forced himself to think logically. There was no point in getting upset.

When Jacks spoke, he gave a slight frown, "Why didn't you tell us, Anna? We didn't even get to come to your wedding."

Piping in some more, her mother added, "Is it because you were scared we'd embarrass you?"

Anna could feel her mind spinning as the entire situation started to go south, "That's not it. I just didn't have time to write to you."

A huff from Jasper dragged everyone's attention over, "Didn't have time? More like this _guy_ wouldn't let you."

"Jasper," Anna sounded rather cross, glaring at her brother's indignant tone.

"It's true," he responded, sending an equally angry glare between her and Kratos, "Why else would you have not told anyone about this supposed marriage?" Arguing ensued between everyone, Kratos feeling his mind began to get lost in the family dynamics. There was absolutely nothing he could say to anyone, having no right or authority to do so. This entire event was becoming a disaster and nothing could stop what was going to eventually come.

A small voice came above the noise, "Will everyone shut up?" All eyes turned to the child who was standing away from his mother, feet planted firmly on the ground. He was staring them all down, a determination set in his features that neither parent had ever seen before.

The child spoke up once more, "Why is everyone getting so worked up? Mommy and daddy are happy together. Isn't that what counts? Family is family, even if there's no ring to prove it."

Such intelligent and mature thoughts coming from the child's mouth forced everyone into silence. There was nothing on earth that could make anyone say anything, their minds completely taken away by those simple words. "You're all acting like a bunch of two year olds," he scoffed at them.

Jacks repeated, "Family is family, huh?" He smiled at the young boy. "You're right. We're getting so worked up over nothing."

With that said, Kratos and Anna could feel the tension begin to melt away. Mariette looked towards the child and then towards her daughter and newly discovered husband. With a smile, she addressed them, "So, this is your son?"

Anna gave a sheepish nod, "His name is Lloyd and he's three years old."

Mariette smiled, "Three? Wow, he's such a grown up boy." She grinned at the boy and he grinned back. To the child, three was very grown up.

"And you must be Kratos," she stuck out her hand and he took it, shaking it politely, "You seem like a lovely person, and so handsome, too." Giving a wink to Anna, who blushed at the comment, she continued to smile at her son-in-law. Jacks wasn't about to be left out of the introductions as he pushed his way into the conversation.

"So, is Lloyd you're only child?" He looked at Kratos with a devilish smirk.

The auburn turned red at the comment, only managing to cough out a simple, "Yes."

Lloyd, who was tired of being ignored, walked over to Jasper and looked at him with big eyes. The two stared at each other, Jasper raising an uninterested eyebrow at the child below. Finally, the brunette spoke, "You know, you look like an old person when you frown like that."

Jasper's face twitched in irritation, "What was that?" Before Lloyd could repeat what he said, Anna scooped him into her arms, smiling at the child.

"Isn't he cute, Jasper?" she held him close to her brother's face, "He looks kind of like you." With a giggle and a grin, she was bouncing Lloyd in front of her brother. Although Jasper didn't seem all that happy with her, he did let out a small sigh, allowing a smirk to appear on his face. After all, the boy was cute and this Kratos guy was getting harassed by the curious parents. Everything was working out well for him.

A dinging timer in the kitchen alerted everyone that dinner was ready. Hastily, she handed Lloyd to her husband and scurried into the kitchen, yanking pots and dishes this way and that. Everyone else headed to sit down, Kratos placing his son on his chair. "Stay there, Lloyd." He entered the kitchen to help his wife, the boy watching as his parents busied themselves.

When the two came back, they were smiling, words escaping their lips as the passed dinner around. Conversations flew between all of them and the young boy preoccupied himself with creating a battle field out of his food. As the war raged on between his different foods, he looked at his daddy and then towards his mother, eyes snatching a glance at her ringless fingers. Although he didn't understand what was so big about her not having a ring, he did know one thing for sure.

Just inside the pocket of his daddy's coat, which hung limply on the coat rack, was a small box and inside that box sat a gold band with a white crystal on top, the inner most part of the ring was etched with the name Anna Aurion.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello to everyone! I hope you all enjoyed a little time with Kratos and Anna because now it's back to some adventures with Lloyd. Either way, I want to thank fuzzycarrotfriends, Mizu Hoseki and TearyBlueMoon for reviewing last chapter! Really, those little boxes of text mean a lot to me so thanks for stopping and taking the time to write them! Anyway, as always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Reindeer<p>

* * *

><p>Beside the frosted city of lakes sat a small cottage which was hidden away by the crystal covered pines. As the green pieces of life clung to the trees, a cold wind blew, clinking the crystallized pines together and creating a haunting melody.<p>

The home was cozy, though, as it listened to the song and everything remained peaceful. Peace, however, was short lived for one young boy. Sported in a thick red coat, black boots laced tight and a snow cap pulled over his brown spikes, he was trekking through the everlasting pines in a desperate search.

This search, he concluded, would be put down in history and a bunch of old people would read about it, especially since young people didn't read about such ancient stuff.

A rustle came from in front of him and the child ducked down, hiding his small body behind the tree trunks. Rust colored eyes darted from one side to the other, scanning the area for any signs of life. He'd been on the hunt all day, his father telling him to make sure to be careful while 'playing' outside. If only the older man understood the importance of such a hunt, then he wouldn't refer to it as 'playing'. It was more like field work to the young boy and that was how it was going to be written down, too. He'd make sure of that.

Deciding there was nothing, he started forward again, feet careful on the frozen earth. His mind trailed back to what had led to this great hunt, to this historical adventure. The morning had started early, the sun rising high in the sky, waking his family and himself.

_Leaping out of bed, the young boy was excited for the sunrise. He'd been restless the past night and had been ready for morning. Stepping out of his room, the cold immediately entered his bones, chilling him. Knowing this wouldn't do, Lloyd had gone to complain to his parents about the temperature._

"_Mommy, Daddy," he walked in casually to see his parents lying on the bed. His father was laying with an arm over his face, his mother snuggling her head deep into her husband's chest. Obviously, they weren't as happy for the morning as Lloyd was but regardless, he was still cold so he needed to talk to them. "It's cold. I want to be warm."_

_His father's muffled voice could be heard, his arm eating the words that were exiting his mouth, "Then come lay with mommy and daddy."_

"_But you guys are still in bed. I want to play." Russet eyes watched as the auburn glanced over to the window, his eyes examining the rays that were barely scraping the surface of the ice-covered tundra. To him, it was far too early for the boy to want to be up and about._

_Giving a sigh, the father spoke, "If you don't stay asleep, you'll scare the reindeer away."_

_Reindeer, the child questioned. Weren't those the things that pulled Santa's sleigh? "Why are there Reindeer around?"_

_There was a long sigh, his father considering what he was going to say, "Because they're the ones who spy on all of the children for Santa. If you aren't good, they'll tell Santa and you won't get any presents."_

_Huge orbs only grew wider as he started at his father. Reindeer were outside, right this minute. Lloyd knew what this meant and there was no time for sleeping. He'd have to be quick, creating a decoy for the reindeer so he could search for them. Upon finding one, he would ride it to Santa's workshop and become a second Santa, which had been his dream for as long as he could remember. Giving a huff of determination, the boy turned on his heel while speaking, "Daddy, I'm going outside."_

"_Alright," the father gave a long sigh, "Just be careful while you're playing."_

_Leaving the room, he hurried to his own to set up the decoy. Hopefully any reindeer that'd looked into his room would have thought he was going to the bathroom or something. If they knew what he was up too, they'd probably run away and report to the big man himself._

_Shoving several stuffed animals under his blankets to create what somewhat looked like a body, the child grabbed his coat and his boots. Pulling them on and wrapping himself up tightly, Lloyd was off on the adventure of a lifetime. One that was so great, it'd go down in history._

Another sound and he dove down, tucking his little legs as far under the bush as they could go. The reindeer had to be close, what with all of this noise around. As long as it was here, it was continuing to be fooled by the fake Lloyd in his room. More silence before another rustle came, startling the child.

The noises were coming from in front of him and he could hear his heart pounding. Not more than a couple feet away was one of Santa's reindeer and he, Lloyd Aurion, was going to catch it. Straightening himself under the bush, he readied himself to leap. Grabbing on would be the only way this would work. Once the creature was startled, there was no way it would come back. At least, that's what the story books he'd read about reindeer said…or were those unicorns? Either way, they were practically the same so it didn't matter.

Summoning all of his strength, he raced out, little arms outstretched to grab hold of the reindeer. Eyes shut tight, he instantly felt his tiny hands meet soft fur. His small face came crashing head long into a pillow of fluff. Running ensued, his body being yanked about as he tried to climb onto the creature. Faster and faster it moved and his arms were becoming weaker with each turn. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Was he going to die here? Would this be the end of the greatest of the greatest great people who became great adventurers, Lloyd Aurion?

The sudden stop caused him to fly off, his weak arms unable to hold onto the fur with the absence of movement. Letting out a soft cry, he landed on the cold earth, crystal dirt flying up around him. He sat up quickly, turning around to see the reindeer before it ran off. It stood majestically, its strong body before him.

"Oh hi, Noishe. You scared the reindeer away." Lloyd absently rubbed his head as he looked over his dog. The big and tall Noishe wagged his long, bushy tail eagerly as he looked upon his friend. Silver and teal fur warmed the pup as it stood in the frosted air. The animal lived on the side of the house, not allowed to come inside. Ultimately, the dog didn't mind, contenting himself with sleeping lazily in his dog house.

Standing up, the child searched the surrounding area for the reindeer. It must have left when Noishe showed up, he concluded. Walking to his dog, he patted the giant animal with a gloved hand, "It's ok, boy. I'm sure the reindeer will be back." When a solid bark came from the creature, the young kid smiled. He turned towards the direction of his home, smoke slowly making its way out of the chimney. Breakfast was being prepared and his stomach told him he needed to eat.

"Come on, Noishe. Let's get home. All of this reindeer hunting has made me hungry." With a grin, Lloyd led his dog along, the mutt following closely behind. Never did the child realize Noishe's fur was rather tussled, like someone had clung onto him and gone for a wild ride.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Just so you all know, it's officially ten days until Christmas Eve (which is one of my favorite days of the year, actually). Anyway, thanks to fuzzycarrotfriends, Mizu Hoseki, anon-imus, TearyBlueMoon, Teddy, KE001 and orangepotato for reviewing! You guys are amazing! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Hot Cocoa<p>

* * *

><p>As the sun rose above the frost-bitten land, the crystallized trees glistened in its rays. The trees sat, circling the tiny home, and hiding it from the view of the city. Although it was completely alone, the people who lived inside of it kept it company.<p>

But on such a day as this one, there was no way for the family to greet their logged companion as a frost had come across the land, coating everything in a thick sheet of ice. The owners of the home, as well as the people who lived in the city, were stuck inside for the day.

The family wasn't bothered by it, save their young son who simply sat at the window and glared through the ice. This was not what he had in mind for a fun day, as he'd planned several adventures out in the surrounding forests and had fully intended on doing them. When his father had tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge, though.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd," he'd said with a shrug of his shoulders, "You'll just have to play inside today."

It was like being sentenced to a prison, no chance of escape. The red child tucked his legs into his chest, rust colored eyes still glaring out the window. Today was going to be terrible, he just knew it. How could he have any fun when he had to sit inside all day?

"Lloyd, will you quit sulking?" Kratos asked, crossing his arms as he looked at his son. The boy didn't say anything and Anna gave a giggle. She always found Lloyd's over dramatic side to be a bit comical, though the auburn could never manage to do so.

The irritated father tried again, "Why don't you go play with Teddy? I'm sure he's lonely right now."

"I can't. He's on a date with Kratos."

How can teddy bears be on dates without someone there to play them? The logic of his son baffled his so he chose to ignore it. Heaving a sigh, he sat down at the table, propping open a book he'd grabbed from his room.

The space grew silent as Kratos read his book, Anna worked on knitting a scarf and Lloyd glared out the window. There had to be something fun he could do…

"That's it!" The child jumped up, dashing to his room. The two parents simply watched him go before returning to what they were doing. Both were quiet happy their son had found something to entertain himself with.

The red boy entered his room and shut the door. Scanning the area, he determined there was no danger so he walked towards his closet. Even if he couldn't have his adventure outside (that adventure including looking for that reindeer that'd fled the scene just yesterday), he wouldn't let that ruin his entire day. It was just as easy to have his own adventure inside; all he needed to do was set up the right environment.

Tugging out his assortments of blankets, he carried them into the hallway and piled them high. He turned towards his parents and spoke in a very stern voice, "I need all of the extra blankets you have."

Kratos raised an eyebrow at his determined son but did as he was instructed. There was no point in ruining his child's upcoming fun by saying no. Besides, it was most likely harmless.

As his father began to stack all of the extra blankets onto Lloyd's pile, the child started bringing out pillows. He even went to the couch and pulled off all of the throw pillows, tossing them into his pile as well. When Kratos retrieved the last of the blankets, grabbing a couple of extra pillows as well, he went back to reading while the child went to work.

Setting up his perfect adventure was sure to be fun and all through the house he began draping his various blankets about. Very soon, the living room became covered with the pieces of cloth, the dining room chairs, other than the one his father was sitting in, had been dragged together to create a covered tunnel. The pillows served as blockades of sorts, creating a hazardous environment to navigate through.

All in all, the child worked endlessly for a good couple of hours creating his adventure. Once the room had been fully decorated, he turned, without any explanation, to his room. The two parents were now extremely confused but chose to continue to ignore it. The mother got up, smiling at her husband, "I'm going to make some hot cocoa, you want some?"

He shrugged without losing his place in the book, "Sure." She left with his answer, entering the kitchen, the sound of mugs being removed from the cabinet the only thing gracing his ears.

Then Lloyd came back, suited for war. With a towel tied around his body and a plastic crown on his head, he looked at his father and huffed, "Bow before the king, daddy." His father's face turned from one of confusion to one of shock.

"King?" His question was simple but the boy frowned at it.

"That's right, daddy. I'm the king of Lloydland." He scoffed at his father's ignorance and crawled under the table. "And this is my castle…can you get your legs out of my castle?" It didn't take him long to move himself, pushing the chair back in delicately to avoid disturbing his son or the blankets Lloyd had propped onto the table.

The auburn looked around the living room, finding no place to sit down as everything had been consumed by blankets or pillows. With a sigh, he put his book on the wooden surface and crawled under the table. "You can't be a king without a knight."

The boy's eyes light up as he watched his father appear before him. The older man bowed his head before speaking, "My king, what are we going to do?"

A smile crossed his son's face and the boy gave a mighty laugh, "It's a good thing you asked Mr. Knight, because we are going to try and find the Mean Monster."

"The Mean Monster?"

The child king nodded vigorously, "That's right. It's a monster that's so mean and scary that nobody has dared to find it. And those who did try and find it got eaten by it because the Mean Monster likes eating people."

Kratos gave an understanding 'awe' before nodding slowly, "I see. This monster is truly the scariest of them all." As the father adjusted himself to sit cross-legged, he smirked at his son-become-king, "Do not fear, my king. I will fight for you."

"Good," the boy squatted down and started out of his castle, "Let's go find this Mean Monster!" The two exited their castle and came into the open world. All around them were tall tunnels and various obstacles. King Lloyd frowned at the situation as he looked around, "There is a lot dangerous stuff so be careful Mr. Knight."

"You as well, my king," with that, they began crawling through the tunnels the child had created not more than an hour ago. With each tunnel they passed through, something would come and attack and it was up to the knight to protect the king.

"Daddy, kill it!" His father swung his arm out like he was swiping a sword, stabbing the imaginary creature in the chest. As it fell lifeless to the ground, the boy cheered, "This is why I brought you, Mr. Knight!"

There were times where the auburn would announce the presence of some evil enemy, allowing Lloyd to kill it and prove his valor to this father. Entering and exiting different tunnels and crawling over the copious amounts of pillows that littered their way, they finally reached the cave of the Mean Monster. The two hid behind the wall, both peering into the cave with as much caution as possible.

The king's breath caught in his throat as he continued to gaze inside, "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Kratos asked, turning his head.

The child took a deep breath, "The monster has the princess captive." As the two stared into the cave, a woman in a long flowing dress stood. She was being forced to make drinks for the Mean Monster, unable to escape. Imaginary tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stirred together the milk and chocolate.

The king growled under his breath, readying his invisible sword, "I'm going to kill the Mean Monster, you save the princess." After a second, the two dashed into the cave, the darkness swallowing them. Kratos grabbed hold of the princess, sweeping her off of her feet in one motion.

"My king, the princess is safe!" As he watched his child run about the cave, dashing from side to side and jumping in the air, he shouted, "Watch out for its claws!"

In dramatic motion, the boy threw his hands to his chest and fell to his knees. "It got me!" He fell haphazardly to the floor, all the while making overly dramatic sounds. There he lay, completely still. Kratos placed the princess down, running over to his fallen king.

"No, you cannot die, majesty. Who will rule all of Lloydland?" The princess quickly came as well, kneeling beside her savior.

"Good king, you must slay the beast! Let me heal your wounds." She placed her hands on the small emperor, the boy springing to life once more. He searched over his body before looking at the two with a smile.

"You saved me. Thanks!" Swinging his sword, he slammed the blade into the foul creature and killed it instantly. As the legendary monster let out a final roar, the king sheathed his blade and gave the dying beast a glare, "Check it."

As those words exited his mouth, the legendary monster was dead and the world was saved. The princess hugged her king, kissing him on the head, "My hero! I was wondering who would come and save me."

Kratos bowed before his king, "You are the bravest king that ever lived." The child smirked, causing the father to grin. Both men watched as the princess stood up and walked to the counter. She glanced over the cups of steaming hot cocoa before turning her attention back to them.

"Now that that monster has been slain, who will drink this cocoa?"

A new shimmer of excitement entered the young king's eyes as he looked towards the mugs, two black ones and a red one, "We can drink it! I want the red one!" He stood up, his illusion dispelled, and ran to his mother. Wrapping his little arms around her leg, he smiled at her as she topped the beverage off with whipped cream.

Kratos stood up, walking over and kissing his wife on the cheek. "That was quiet the adventure," he smiled at her before looking at his son. The boy gave a huge grin back. He'd had a great adventure. Maybe being stuck inside wasn't so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Late post today, sorry about that. Either way, thanks to TearyBlueMoon, fuzzycarrotfriends, Mizu Hoseki and anon-imus for reviewing! I love hearing what you guys have to say! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Stocking<p>

* * *

><p>Far from the sprawling city of lakes sat a home built of logs. It was a sturdy home with several brilliant lights covering its surface. Around the exterior of the house sat several piles of snow, the hushed wind pushing the white matter towards the already chilled logs.<p>

But try as the wind might, it could never disturb the family inside. For although they were trapped inside their little log prison, they busied themselves with holiday chores. One such chore, the young boy had taken up, along with the help of his father. He'd predicted it'd be easy but upon taking the task, he regretted it.

The small child, who was no older than three, glared at the red and white sock. It was rather large, much bigger than his or his father's feet. The boring flash of red did little to interest the kid, even though red was his favorite color. His father was fishing through a tub as the boy continued to stare down the sock, only occasionally glancing towards his preoccupied father.

"Where are they?"

"If you're looking for the matching sock to this one, I wouldn't bother. Some giant put them on his feet and now they're too big for _anyone_ to wear." As if it smelled, the red boy held the object out by his thumb and fore finger, turning his head away in disgust.

"First off, they aren't socks," he dug through the same box again, throwing his arms in the air when, once again, he couldn't locate any others. "And second, there are suppose to be three of them."

Lloyd's mouth dropped open, "Daddy, you're so dumb." His little hand slapped against his face as he let out an exasperated sigh, "I have one and the giant has the other two. Giants are like people, they only have two feet."

The auburn looked at his son, "So, a giant has stolen the other stockings?"

"Yes, it's the only thing that makes sense."

Kratos could honestly think of a million other possibilities that made more sense but he decided, since his little son was three, to go along with his wild assumption. After all, it would serve as adequate amusement for the aggravated father. "Well then," The father bent down to his son's level, taking the stocking in his hand, "We'd better find this giant and ask for the other stockings."

Lloyd visibly paled, "I don't want to be squished."

His father let out a laugh, earning a frown from the child. He wasn't taking this very seriously. Obviously, the idea of a giant wasn't scary enough for him. Lloyd huffed, snatching the big sock back.

"Don't we have any other socks?"

Standing for a second, Kratos gave a small smile. Taking his son's hand, the two headed into the farthest bedroom, the parent's room. It was dark, save the lights buzzing around the window, and the auburn didn't bother switching the lamp on. He opened the closet, which was packed with clothes, and started digging into the back. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, an old cardboard box. Taking it out carefully, he placed it at his son's feet.

Neither of them moved, the boy stunned by what he saw. After staring at it some more, he looked at his father, "It's a box."

"Yes."

More silence before his son decided to speak again, "It's still a box."

"Yes."

Lloyd looked between the box and his father, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The child recalled telling his father to get more of the big socks. This was a box, nothing close to something one would wear on their feet, even a giant. "I don't get it daddy. It's a box."

"Yes Lloyd, you have to open the box."

Using his small hands, he pulled open the top, several dust specks flying into the air. Inside were dozens of terribly sown together pieces of cloth, most resembling something sock-shaped. The majority of them were done in green and red and all of them were adorned with colored threads. Picking one up, he examined it. The haphazard piece of cloth seemed to relish its new freedom, having just escaped its boxy prison.

"Daddy," Lloyd said, looking up at his father, "These are ugly."

A twitch jolted across Kratos' features, the movement so visible, his son even noticed.

"What's wrong?" Placing the hideous cloth down, he walked to his father and tugged on the man's pant leg. Rust colored eyes gazed curiously at the older man before they shut tight against the onslaught of light. Peaking towards the door, the red child saw his mother standing there. There was puzzlement in her features as she crossed her arms.

"What are you two doing?" Her brown eyes caught sight of the box that'd been unearthed. Stepping inside, she nearly fell over laughing when she saw what it contained. The two men looked at her as she continued to giggle, arms wrapped around herself.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

She patted her son's head, grinning at her husband, "Yes, mommy's find. Why are these," she gestured at the box, her laughs coming back, "Out?"

Lloyd answered, "A giant took the other socks so we were looking for more."

Anna's fit continued and, unable to keep herself up, she dropped to the floor. Confusion danced in the child's eyes as he glanced between his hysteric mother and his rather embarrassed father. There was something the boy was clearly missing but he didn't really care. Peaking inside the box again, he dug through the numerous amounts of ugly sock-shaped objects before finally finding one he liked.

It was red and green, mostly just red, and had white fluff on the top. On what he figured was the foot of the sock, five letters were sewn across. As the red boy looked it up and down, he deemed it worthy of being his sock. Turing towards his mother, he held the thing up proudly, "I want this one."

She hushed her giggles before smiling at her son, "That's a good one. Maybe we should all take one out of the box?" She looked at her husband, whom had crossed his arms and turned his head in annoyance. She bent over the cardboard box, eyes examining her choices. Gingerly, she removed one and cradled it in her arms.

Standing up, she placed a delicate hand on the auburn's shoulders, "You have to pick one." He frowned at her but did so, finding one that was less deformed than the other. She grinned at everyone's choices before saying, "Alright, we've got to hang these by the fireplace."

Lloyd gave an all knowing noise, "So, that's what we do with our socks." He headed out of the room, leaving his parents behind. Following closely, his father started out. Anna stood back a while, her eyes set on the box.

Carefully, she read what was scribbled on the side of the box, 'Kratos' sewing attempts' and grinned. He'd never been good with a needle and thread, but she'd take his homemade stocking over a store bought one any day.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry I didn't get this out yesterday! I was hanging out with a friend I don't get to see much so time sort of became lost on me. I will be posting chapter seventeen as well, so consider this a double dose! Thanks to anon-imus, Teddy, fuzzycarrotfriends and Mizu Hoseki for reviewing! As always, read, enjoy and review! Again, I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Caroling<p>

* * *

><p>Just outside of the large city which was covered with lakes sat a small house. It was made of logs, each stacked on top of each other and coated in blinking lights. As the colorful bulbs danced in the fluttering snow, the windows of the home frosted over.<p>

White began blanketing the land, creating a crystal wonderland. Even as the sun rose overhead, each flake reflected the light back, blinding the small child who looked out of the small house's window.

The red boy turned his head towards his parents, spotting them as they busied themselves with doing nothing. His father was reading the newspaper while his mother knit. Why was it his parents never did anything new? Jumping down from the glass barrier, he walked to his father and tugged gently on his sleeve. "Daddy, can we do something fun? The house has finally melted."

It was true, they were finally able to open the door but with the fresh snow, Kratos was anything but excited to go and explore the frozen tundra. Giving a small glance to his son, he sighed his response, "It's too cold to go out."

Frowning at the auburn, he tugged on the black sleeve some more, "But daddy, the snow came back and I want to play in it."

Suddenly, there was a solid knock at the door. Anna raised her eyes to her husband who returned a curious glance. They weren't expecting any visitors. Standing slowly, he took a steady step towards the door. Another knock and Kratos placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, looking towards the door.

When he opened it, there was no one there. As his eyes travelled down, he spotted a group of young girls. A short, blonde girl, who stood at the front, was frowning at the auburn, her green eyes digging into him.

Trying to be polite, he spoke, "Can I help you?"

The young blonde didn't say anything as she crossed her arms at him, "Do you live alone?"

He didn't know exactly how to respond, slowly shaking his head before answering her, "No…why?"

A beat of silence passed between them, the blonde girl glaring at him. She huffed as the auburn stood there, eyes glancing between each of the little girls. They each wore their hair back, red and green decorating their bodies. The blonde girl was carrying a rather irritated scowl on her face. He was sure he'd never seen a group of such bored looking school children.

It wasn't until more silence came between them that the annoyed blonde spoke, "Well, are you going to get them?"

Lloyd peaked beyond his father's leg, big rust colored eyes staring at the group of girls. He groaned inwardly. If there was one thing that Lloyd Aurion didn't like the most, it was girls. They were nosey and chatty. From the limited number of girls he'd been exposed to, he'd already made up his mind that he would never become friends with one. His mommy was the only good girl, in his opinion.

"Why would I?" The father crossed his arms in a similar fashion to the girl as the blonde rolled her eyes. She let out a long sigh before glaring into his eyes again.

"I know you're old, mister, but surely you've seen carolers before."

Kratos twitched at the comment, the word 'old' bringing back bad memories of putting lights on the house. He almost turned his head to look at the boy who clung to his leg but thought better of it. The last thing he wanted to do was give these girl scouts the opportunity to run into his home. "Excuse me?"

A long and rather dramatic sigh came from the girl, "We're here to sing for you, grandpa."

"Grandpa?" If it hadn't been against his morals to pull his sword on children, his blade would have been removed by now. What did this girl think was going to happen when she insulted the people she was suppose to sing to? As if Kratos would just waltz in to grab Anna and then come back and listen to their terribly off-tune voices screech Christmas carols. "I don't think we'll be listening to your carols."

The bratty blonde glared some more, her piercing green eyes drilling between Kratos and Lloyd. "Hey kid, you want to hear us sing, don't you?"

Lloyd jumped, surprised she could see him. He was sure he was invisible at the moment. Swallowing hard, he looked up at his father and then towards the large group of girls. They didn't seem nice (and they were also girls) so the answer was obvious to the young boy, "No. You're smelly."

Stuttering back, the blonde placed a hand on her chest in shock. The other girls weren't exactly sure what to do since their boss was being told no so solidly. Regaining her composure, the blonde turned on her heel in a huff. "Fine. I didn't want to sing to you old people anyway."

The entire group left, whispers breaking out between each one. With an aggravated expression, the father watched the girls leave before kneeling down to his son. Giving his son a fist bump, he tousled the child's hair and closed the door.

As the day went on, Lloyd grew anxious. There wasn't a particular reason for it, at least not one he could think of, but it was starting to make him antsy. Wandering around on his feet, the boy couldn't keep himself out of motion. The mere thought of standing still bothered him to no end so he continued to pace around the log home, waiting for something to calm him down.

Outside. That's where he wanted to be. He wanted to go play in the snow. Maybe then, all of his extra anxiety would melt away similar to how the ice did. Begging his father for the millionth time, Kratos finally agreed. Giving a smile to his eager son, the auburn said, "Alright Lloyd, get your coat and boots."

It didn't take them long to dress, their winter clothes already out and ready for use. As the father finished lacing up the black boots that adorned his son's feet, he gave the boy a pat on the head. "Let's go," he stated and headed towards the door.

As the two men left the house, a cold sting struck Kratos' face. The impact had been so hard; his face was burning from where the hit happened. With a glare, he shot a look sideways, eyes catching the disappearing sight of a blonde. Just as he was about to say something, her familiar voice came out, "This is what happens to rude old people and their bratty sons when they mess with the Luna Girl's Choir."

All at once, snow balls from every direction began to rain down on them. Kratos grabbed his son, pulling Lloyd away from the mess. Both men were out of the way just in time, as white bullets littered the front door. "These stupid kids." Kratos was about ready to strangle these children when Lloyd spoke up.

"Daddy, I know we can win."

"Win? What is this, war?"

"Yes." The rust colored eyes carried the sunlight, igniting an amber color. The father wasn't sure where this determination was coming from but he had to say he liked it. Giving a nod to his little boy, the child continued, "You can call me Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir and I'll call you General," the red child paused but spoke again as if he wasn't done, "You don't get as many cool titles because you're not as awesome as me."

The auburn nodded once more, "Fair enough."

More snowballs came, the girls having built up defenses while the family had been inside. The two made their way to the woods, ducking behind a large set of bushes for cover. Each once-green object was caked in the white substance, making for the perfect shelter.

Lloyd gave the order, "Alright General, I'll make the snowballs, you throw them."

"Roger, that." It didn't take the child long to create the white ball, handing it to his father. The auburn peaked his head over the bushes, nearly getting his face pelted with another snowy sphere. He was thanking his lucky stars that he'd been in the military so many years ago, having given him the tools he needed now to out maneuver this group of six year olds. Upon dodging, he threw the snowball in the direction the other had come from, slamming it right into the girl who'd thrown it. "Got one."

The exchange continued, Lloyd handing off the patted down orbs to his father, creating another while his dad shot that one off. They appeared to be winning, slowly picking off each of the girls. Though they hadn't struck the leader yet, they were dealing a heavy blow to her in ways of numbers.

An order from the girls' side rang through the air, "Advance on their stronghold!"

In an instant, every girl was out from where she was hiding, all of them bolting towards the bushes. Kratos grabbed his son, yanking him along as they retreated their position. Fast feet carried them around the house, Kratos pulled out his wings for a short second, lifting them onto the roof. Tucking them away, he drug Lloyd towards the chimney, where the two ducked down and waited for the shouting to come.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. I can't find them."

"I can't find them, either."

The blonde's voice was the easiest to recognize, "They couldn't have disappeared. Find them." The sound of shuffling feet carried its way to the two men, both holding their breath. Kratos could hear the blonde continue to pass down below. Great. They were stuck there.

"Daddy," the child whispered. Snuggling closer to his father, he spoke his words, "What if we do an air raid?" Upon hearing the Private-General-Lieutenant-Sir's plan, a smirk grew on the older man's face. He nodded, shuffling towards the edge of the roof. Lloyd followed, sure to hold tight to his father.

"On the count of three."

A nod from his son, "One."

The girl was continuing to pace around, completely unaware of her enemies position, "Two."

She paused briefly, placing a hand to her temple in thought, "Three!" In an instant, the snow came raining down from the roof, covering the blonde before she even had the chance to scream. As if the other girls had heard the collapse of snow, they came running.

As they arrived on the scene, Kratos and Lloyd were fishing the blonde girl out of the snow. Upon pulling her out, she spat out a couple of flakes, glaring at the older man who was holding her arm.

Kratos smirked, "It looks like we win."

She frowned at the auburn before looking at the toddler who stood there with triumph written all over his features. She wasn't about to admit she was outsmarted by an old person and a kid but she did roll her eyes in defeat, "Fine. You won."

After hearing those words, Kratos removed her from the snow pile, dragging her to the front of the house. He placed her on his doorstep, brushing the snow from her clothes. "Maybe, if you were more polite, I would have listened to you sing and we could have avoided this."

Not saying anything, she broke free of his hold and turned to walk away. As she passed the brunette, she stopped and looked at him, "You fought a good fight. What's your name?"

He huffed out his answer, "Lloyd Aurion."

"Lloyd, huh?" She continued walking, her group of annoying girls following, "My name is Rhys." With that, she and her followers were gone, leaving the two men to watch the decaying sunlight.

The red toddler just stared at the horizon that Rhys disappeared over. She was a strange person but, then again, all girls were like that. He tugged on his daddy's sleeve, bringing the older man's attention to him, "Let's go inside and let mommy know we survived the war."

With a smile, Kratos picked up his son and kissed him on the head, "Yes. Let's do that."


	17. Chapter 17

And, as promised, here is the chapter for today! Again, sorry for not getting the other one out earlier. Either way, enjoy reading this one now as well and I promise I won't forget again! Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen: Fruitcake<p>

* * *

><p>In the small house that sat just outside of the massive city of lakes lived a tiny family. With their little log cabin decorated in the finest holiday décor, they looked like they were ready for Christmas. Even as the crystal flakes tumbled down, the snug family inside was busy with holiday cheer.<p>

Even though it was the family's first real Christmas in a settled home, the wife didn't hesitate to try and create some lasting traditions. While working over the hot stove, the multicolored lights shining through the window, she was creating a masterpiece that was sure to be remembered.

Anna had always prided herself in cooking and even when it came to the toughest recipes, she was ready to try. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd always wanted to dare making a holiday fruitcake. People always said they hated the food, it being to dry or too hard. This year, however, she was going to surprise everyone with her creation.

As she worked dutifully on the cake, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. Giving a small sigh, she turned around to be faced with her husband. He was smirking at her, a devilish intent set in his eyes. "Have I ever told you you're extremely irresistible when you're cooking?"

"No, I think that's a new one." She smiled at him. Her husband always had this way of making anything he said completely enchanting. Perhaps it was his deep voice or the way his eyes would drink up her entire body as he talked to her. Whatever it was, it almost made her forget about the fruitcake. Almost. "Now, if you'll let go, I've got a fruitcake to concur." She nodded towards the pan with the somewhat mixed ingredients.

"Oh believe me, Anna. I've got things I'd like to concur, too." He kissed her cheek lightly. Maybe she could come back to the pan later. After all, there wasn't any rush to make the fruitcake and Lloyd was tucked into bed right now. It could wait, she determined.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the lips and let him carry her off to their room. All the while, she kept herself distracted, never letting her mind wander to the patiently waiting batter.

Inside the other bedroom, a small child lay. He was staring at the ceiling, brows furrowed in annoyance. He couldn't decide if he was hungry or not. The truth be told, he hadn't eaten a lot of dinner. His mommy had made spaghetti and although his father and he had alfredo sauce, he hadn't been feeling all that hungry. Leaving his plate half cleaned, he'd gotten ready for bed and allowed his father to tuck him in. Now, however, the little tummy was rumbling up a storm and the child was sure that if he didn't eat soon, he would die.

Shuffling off his blankets, he wiggled his way to the door. The air was cold compared to the comfort of his warm sheets but he continued onward, never once looking back. After all, he was going to grab a quick snack and nothing more. He'd be back in bed before the minute was up. Entering the kitchen, his little feet padded towards the fridge when a large red mixing bowl caught his eye.

It was sitting innocently on the counter, a wooden spoon sticking out of its top. Curious as to what it contained, as well as half way hoping it was cookie batter, the child drug a chair over and climbed onto the countertop.

He peaked inside the bowl, a nasty looking batter greeting his eyes. He sniffed it. It didn't smell like cookies. He tasted it. It didn't taste like cookies. All in all, he concluded that it probably wasn't cookie dough.

But what did that make it?

Examining it closer, he couldn't help but notice it carried a slightly-cookie-dough-like look. Maybe it was on its way to becoming cookies? Well, if that was the case, he could help it right along. There was no good reason to let cookie dough go to waste. He climbed off of the counter, reaching the fridge, his original reason for leaving his bed all but forgotten at this point.

Thinking back, he considered what he and his father had used to create cookies in the first place. Eggs, chocolate chips, flour and sugar. There was probably more but as long as he added the things he remembered, it would turn out as cookies.

He gathered the items he needed, all of them too large for his little arms to carry. Regardless, he brought them up to the counter, only dropping the things a couple of times. Now standing tiptoe on the chair, he reached for the eggs.

Opening the carton, he realized they'd all cracked open. He couldn't think of how that happened since the carton was there to protect them when he dropped it. "I don't know if this will work." He needed a substitute for eggs. Something that was as sticky as they were. Placing a little palm on his head, he looked around the kitchen.

An idea popped into mind and the red boy jumped to the ground, opening the fridge once more. He retrieved a jar of jelly and, grabbing a spoon, began to pour it into the cookie batter. It was sticky and the extra sweetness would only make the cookies taste better. After that, he poured in the bag of flour, deeming it done when nearly the entire bag was empty. Next, he added sugar in a similar fashion, emptying the bag and tossing it to the floor.

Chocolate chips were next and he dumped them in, taking hold of the large spoon to stir it all together. As he stirred, he didn't feel like he'd added enough to make it into adequate cookie dough. There must have been something vital he was missing.

He hopped down from his spot, big eyes searching the kitchen.

They landed on the jar that sat on the farthest corner of the counter. Inside of the clear container were thousands of jelly beans, the multitude of colors making the glass container look extravagant.

It was perfect.

He retrieved the container and emptied it into the bowl. Although he didn't exactly remember adding such a thing to the cookies he made with his father, he was sure it'd only make them taste better. After all, jelly beans were tasty _outside_ of cookies so why wouldn't they be tasty _inside_?

It didn't take him long to get bored of stirring, the child calling the batter 'close enough to done' and going to grab a baking sheet. There was no way he'd be able to carry it to the counter so he left it on the floor instead. He'd just bring the bowl down.

As careful as a three year old can be, he wrapped his pudgy arms around the red mixing bowl. Squishing it against his cheek, he began to slowly lower himself down. It was in that moment that he lost his balance, the toddler and the bowl tumbling to the ground with a solid _thud_. Pain shot through the little boy as he fell off of the bowl and onto the floor.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he released an awful wail. It was a matter of seconds before he heard footsteps coming down the hall, his parents at his side before he could even blink.

His mother's voice came to his ears as he opened his tear soaked eyes, "Lloyd, are you hurt? What happened?" The child pointed a finger towards the bowl, its contents spilling out of it.

Kratos looked between his son and the bowl, eyes finally landing on the cookie sheet. "Were you trying to bake something?"

The child nodded, tears coming from his eyes so fast he couldn't see. He felt his mother's secure arms wrap around him, tugging him close to her chest. Then, more heat as his father wrapped his arms around both the child and the mother. In a tight embrace they stayed until Lloyd finally calmed down. With sad eyes, he looked at his mother and father, "I was trying to make cookies."

Anna looked at the large mixing bowl, finally understanding what her son was really trying to do. Upon seeing the mixing bowl, he'd confused her fruitcake for cookie dough. She squeezed him tighter, kissing him lightly on the head. "It's ok, honey. We can make more cookies later."

Lloyd's tears started again but he tried to hold them back.

Kratos hugged them both tighter before smiling at his son, "What do you say we clean up this mess and have a snack?"

He gave a little nod, his parents letting go of him. As Anna searched him over for any injury, the husband busied himself with cleaning up. He decided he wasn't going to ask why the jelly was out or why the batter contained so many jelly beans. Instead, he cleaned it all up without a word before turning towards the two, "How about some smores?"

Lighting up the fire, they gathered together the necessary things to create smores. Lloyd was smiling now, sticking his marshmallow onto his wooden stick. Anna could only grin at her son while holding him in her lap. So what if she would have to start her fruitcake recipe over again? She was getting to cook smores with her husband and son and even though they weren't as hard to make, she still created the perfect one proudly, holding it for everyone to see.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello to everyone! Thank you to orangepotato and Mizu Hoseki for reviewing! You guys are the best! Either way, as I always say, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen: Snow Angels<p>

* * *

><p>The winter wonderland glossed over as the moon rose into the sky. Sprawling across the open plains, a city was fast asleep as the dawn started to break. But just outside of the vast town sat a tiny home which was buried in pines. It'd become frozen over in the night air, everything around it casing in a fine, white substance.<p>

Even as the sun rose, things barely thawed but that didn't stop the small family that lived within the cabin to cancel their outdoor activities for the day. After all, as common as snowfall was, it took a certain type of snow to create the world they needed for such an outing.

The small red child bounced around giddily as he looked across the white landscape. Everything, from top to bottom, was littered with the flurries. Excitement coursed through him as he ran past the front door, leaving his parents behind. The fine white powder danced against his feet as each little step took him farther away.

"Mommy, daddy, look at all of the snow!" He twirled around some, the frosted air catching on him as he did so, "just think of all of the fun things we can do!" Collapsing into the white fluff, several flakes shot into the air. Giggles erupted from inside of him as his father peaked down at his son.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Can we build another snowman?"

Anna spoke, "More like snow woman, and no, the consistency of the snow isn't right."

"Consis-what?" The little brunette scrunched his brows together as he looked at his mommy. He watched as the two parents laughed before his father's arms came down and scooped him up.

"Your mother said that the snow isn't right."

A frown etched its way onto Lloyd's face, rust colored eyes glancing between the two parties. Well, if he couldn't build a snowman, what was he suppose to do? Having another snow ball fight would be fun but it only reminded him of that Rhys girl, whom he didn't like in the slightest.

It was after some silence and a lot of staring at the blinding snow, that the toddler got an idea, "Can we have a race?"

Curiosity took over the father as he gently placed his son down, little feet becoming encased in the white material. "A race? To where?" The auburn's eyes scanned the area, nothing but bleak snow greeting his vision. Lloyd looked around as well, determined to find something to race too. The idea sounded fun to the small boy and with all of the slippery snow, it'd give him an advantage over his father because old people can't walk very well.

Grinning at her two men, Anna started forward, "I'll walk a ways and you can race to me, ok?" Without waiting for a response, she hurried forward, careful not to slip and fall. Before long, she'd distanced herself enough and she turned around. With arms waving, the two men readied themselves for the race, both giving a determined glance to the other.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Throwing her arms down, the two took off. Short legs were nothing compared to his father's long ones, the child slipping on several occasions. But he wasn't about to lose. Mustering up all of his strength, he pressed forward, meeting up with his father's slower pace.

"You're going down, daddy!"

Kratos smiled at his son's enthusiasm, "We'll see about that."

It was only a matter of seconds, but the race was over and the auburn was victorious. The red clad child placed tired hands on his knees, the cold air making it impossible to catch his breath. Anna laughed, kissing her husband on the cheek before bending down and kissing her son's head. "You're the winner in my eyes, Lloyd."

He gave her a smile, victory dancing in his eyes. Obviously, he thought so, too. After taking the time to breath, Kratos knelt down to his son's vision and smirked at him, "Now what?"

Lloyd looked around, the bleak scenery eating away at the fun inside of him. He wasn't sure of what to do next, especially now that they were out in the middle of nowhere. Looking behind him, he could see the outlines of his little house, a thin chain of smoke rising from the chimney. No ideas were coming to him and he frowned at his dad.

Then, suddenly, Kratos flopped down onto the snow, body becoming dirtied with the white fluff. Lloyd raised a curious eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a snow angel."

The child moved away from his father, watching the man as he swished his legs and arms back and forth, creating long patterns. Tilting his head, he tried to see the angel his father was talking about but was unable to even after the auburn got up and stepped away from his creation.

Anna wrapped her arms around her son, bringing the boy close to her, "Look at it now."

As he looked upon the figure, the slightest form of an angel began to become clear. The child's eyes light up like fireworks as he wiggled his way out of his mother's arms. Now he was determined to try and create the perfect snow angel, just like his father had. Finding a decent place in the untouched snow, he laid himself down and began swishing his arms and legs like his father.

When he decided he was done, he looked towards his parents, "I need help up. I don't want my angel to look funny." Kratos reached over and picked him up, holding him close to his chest so the young boy could see what he'd created. There was a blob there, not looking anything like an angel. Lloyd frowned, glaring at the mess. "I want to try again."

It only took eighteen more attempts to get it right, the figure finally becoming present. As he lay, he smiled at his parents. Both were laying as well, all three of them looking into the sky. The red horizon was starting to give way to black, the twinkling lights beginning to appear in the sky.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where do angels come from?"

There was a silence as the question was pondered. Words weren't coming so his wife took over, sadness apparent in her voice, "Angels come from those who die. You see, when a loved one dies, their soul grows wings and they fly high into the sky and become the stars." Her arms gestured to the dots which sat so far from them.

The boy couldn't help but ponder his mother's words, rust colored eyes growing big at the thought. "So all of those yellow spots are dead people?"

Letting out a giggle, his mother nodded, "That's right."

Some more silence came over them, each thinking about what was being said. Finally, the child asked, "Will you and daddy be up there someday?"

A sniff came from Anna, who shuffled in the snow, "Someday, baby. Someday." Sitting up, she looked towards her curious son, their eyes meeting. "But always remember that we love you, no matter where we are." She gave a small smile and the boy grinned back. Pulling himself out of the angel, he waited for his mother and father to follow. Giving them both a hug, he could hear Anna give a soft coo to her child.

Muttering softly, Lloyd spoke, "And no matter where you are, I'll always love you, too."

Starting back because the darkness was closing in fast, the family left their angels behind. Lloyd couldn't help but look back at the frozen spirits, a calm understanding settling deep inside of him. These angels, regardless of if they melted away, would keep him safe. His mother and father were always watching over him just like the ever constant stars were watching over everyone. His parents were snow angels, sent down to protect him no matter what may happen to him in life.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello to everyone! Sorry for the late post! In an attempt to get this done on time, I wasn't able to proof read it (that and I'm watching my two best friends play Portal 2 and they're talking in hick accents, equipped with lame hick lines). Either way, there shouldn't be any glaring errors but I'm sorry if there are. As always, thanks to orangepotato, DennyTribal, Mizu Hoseki and TearyBlueMoon for reviewing! Also, I want to give a thanks to whoever it was that advertised my story on tumblr. I'm not following you (yet) but my sister is and she saw it. I was having a bad day and she showed it to me. Needless to say, it instantly brightened my day! Thanks! Anyway, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: Elf<p>

* * *

><p>As the winter weather continued to bombard the massive city, the tiny house which sat just outside of the city was being pelted as well. Even the giant pines, standing tall with time, did nothing to stop the coming snow. Even as day broke across the frosted land, it did little to halt the coming frost.<p>

But despite the weather, the family inside the cabin was not letting that get them down. They were determined to have a good day, especially the red child who was already dressed and ready for the day.

Feet pounding on the wooden floor, Lloyd carried himself to his parent's bedroom. Having already dressed himself, he was waiting none too patiently for them to do the same. It was yet another day that they would be heading outside, more likely to town.

Before he could open it, though, his father stepped out. Smirking at his son's surprise, he knelt down and ruffled the brunette's hair. "I see you're ready to go."

"Yes!" The child took off, little shoes leading him to the living room. It didn't take long for the family to finish getting ready to go and before long, they were out in the snow. As the white fluff brushed against them, they reached the town with streets that were all but deserted. Even with the emptiness, the mall they entered was far from it. Packed to the brim with people, Lloyd soaked up the background.

Never, except the other times he'd been in town, had he seen so many people. Taking hold of his mother's hand, the family trekked inside.

"Why are we here?" The child looked at his mother, a smile greeting him.

"We're here to do some more shopping."

The red clad boy furrowed his brow, "But mommy, we went shopping earlier. Why do we need to do it again?"

No words came from her as she continued to smile, her eyes reaching her husband's rather stoic face. He looked at her but said nothing, eyes focusing forward again. So, the child didn't inquire farther, instead he settled with following his parents on their weird adventures. Throughout their day, the boy convinced his mother to buy him a doughnut. He chose a sprinkle covered one, chocolate coating its top.

He munched on it as they began to exit, the family being stopped short by a man they'd come to recognize. Donning a red suit, his thick white beard moved slightly as he spoke. He wasn't smiling like he usually did, concern set in his deep brown eyes, "It's you again. Can I ask a favor?"

Anna tilted her head, "Sure, what is it, Santa?"

Lloyd's eyes were wide with wonderment as his mother conversed with Santa. Was it possible that the child would get more toys this year because he personally knew St. Nick? Although the boy didn't know, he was sure the answer was yes.

Santa took a deep breath, "One of my elves just got sick and I need someone to help me."

The deep brown eyes flicked to Kratos before falling back on Anna. The auburn instantly got the message. Before anyone could say anything, Kratos answered first, "No."

"Please? It's just for the rest of the evening."

Shaking his head firmly, the father frowned, "Find someone else. I'm _not_ going to dress as an elf."

Lloyd spoke up, his little voice loud with excitement, "Daddy? You're an elf?" He was nearly jumping onto his father, a grin evident on his face. "If you're an elf that means I'm an elf!" He let go, little feet taking him in circles around his father and mother. All the while he was shouting about how he was an elf, arms raised high into the air. Those who were close by stared, many of them smiling to themselves and gossiping about the cuteness of such a child.

Kratos could feel heat coming to his cheeks as more and more people stared. It was surprising how many people had staring problems in this mall, he noted. Anna placed a calming hand on his shoulder, a slight smile on her face, "He needs your help, Kratos."

Although he couldn't exactly place how they'd finally twisted his arm into accepting, they'd done so. Lloyd was so eager to be an elf as well that the young boy decided he'd be his father's assistant. Now, both men were adorned in green tunics which were belted at the waist. Red tights hugged their legs and giant green shoes adorned their feet. Santa hats sat on top of their head as they helped escort children to the jolly man.

Kratos leaned against the fence post, eyes lazily watching the current child. They were excitably talking about what they wanted for Christmas, their obnoxious voice carrying across the small space.

"Wow," he stated, "That little girl _really_ wants a pony."

When that child left, Kratos looked down at his son who was staring at his father. Both smiled at each other, the father tilting his head in the direction they needed to head.

"Ready to get the next child?"

Just as they turned around, their eyes landed on a very familiar blonde girl. She was standing with her arms crossed, a massive frown present on her face. She was glaring at nothing in particular, having not even noticed them yet. As they stared at the girl, both men dropped their jaw at the same time.

Without realizing it, they both mouthed 'her' and looked at each other.

No words came between them as they stared at her. "We can't let her see us like this." Kratos ducked behind a fake bush, dragging his son behind as well.

"Why is she here anyway?" Lloyd crossed his arms and huffed, "She's going to be on the naughty list." The father nodded but didn't say anything to that. Peaking over the bush, he could see the very bored expression Rhys was carrying. There was no way he could save his pride if she saw him dressed like this. It was bad enough Anna had to see it, it was even worse if that bratty child saw him as well.

Taking a calming breath, Kratos came to only one conclusion. They would have to sabotage this Santa display in order to drive everyone away. Knowing exactly what to do, the father looked his son in the eye, "Lloyd, you need to listen carefully."

"My ear is open."

Ear? "Don't you have two ears?"

"Yes, but one doesn't want t listen."

There was obviously nothing to say to that. Leaning in close to his son, he began to whisper. The words didn't take long to be understood by the one listening ear and the boy smiled broadly when they were said. It was the perfect plan.

The father gave his son a kiss on the head, "Now go distract Santa."

Leaving the hiding spot, the red clad boy crossed the fake grass to stare at Santa. The old man looked back, smiling at him, "What are you doing, Lloyd?" Not saying anything, the two decided to stare. It was only after several seconds that the jolly man scrunched his face up, eyes searching the area. When his eyes told him he was seeing what he feared, he jumped to his feet.

"Fire!"

The entire area was being evacuated before anyone could say anything. Standing outside in the bitter cold, Kratos held Anna close. Lloyd tugged on his father's green tunic, their clothes being left inside due to the sudden fire.

Anna looked at the mall as it began to clear, a slight frown on her face, "It's convenient the Santa display caught fire, don't you think?"

Kratos didn't look at her, his sight focused on the building, "Not at all. I'm so glad we made it out of that dangerous fire alive."

"Some 'dangerous fire', a bush bursting into flames."

"I could have roared out of control, you know."

"I'm sure it could have." Anna hugged her husband closer before lowering herself to look at her son. The boy seemed happy enough, his little arms wrapped around his freezing body. "Let mommy keep you warm." Taking him into her arms, the family stood together. When the mall was deemed safe again, the two men retrieved their clothes before heading for home. As they travelled through the frigid snow, the three were clinging to each other for warmth.

When they finally reached their front porch, Anna smiled at her two boys, "Let's get inside and have Kratos start a fire." She grinned, opening and heading inside. When she disappeared, Kratos high fived Lloyd, the two unable to stop smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Greetings to all! Wow, I can't believe it's already the 20th. In five days, this fic will be over. But let's not think about that now! There are still five more chapters after this one! Thanks to Mizu Hoseki, TearyBlueMoon and Teddy for reviewing! I appreciate hearing from you guys! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: Decorating<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the large city which was covered in snow sat a tiny house with a warm fire going inside. The day had been long, the sun now seeping into the earth, casting a warm glow upon the white fluff. As the little home soaked in the glow, the glass bulbs which adorned the house flickered to life.<p>

Greens, yellows, reds and blues, all twinkling in the coming sunset and reminding the small family inside that Christmas was fast approaching. Before long, that specific holiday would be upon them but their house was less than ready for the cheer.

At least, according to the child who had flopped himself on the couch. With an exasperated expression, he looked towards the bare ceiling, the soft glow of the crystal lights dancing their way into his vision. Even though night was approaching, his parents hadn't returned. It was after the events of yesterday that the two decided they still had some shopping to do. Not being fond of the idea, the young boy refused to go and was subsequently left behind.

Now, however, he regretted that choice as he was about to die of boredom.

Even Teddy, his beloved bear, couldn't keep him company. The brown and white piece of fur was constantly hanging out with his new girlfriend, Kratos. It wasn't that Lloyd wasn't happy for his best friend but more that he was bored out of his mind without Teddy around.

"Maybe Lion wants to play." He rolled off the couch, body flopping to the floor. The child was so dead to the world that he didn't even care that he was in pain after the fall. Trudging to his room, he opened the door. "Does anyone want to play?"

Looking around, his eyes narrowed when he saw no volunteers. Letting out a deep sigh, the child strode out of the room, only stopping when an idea popped into his head. Yes, he was bored out of his mind but that didn't mean he couldn't try to have fun. The house was a bit depressing when his tiny brain compared it to the mall. In all truth, the mall was far more festive than the home he lived in.

Normally, that wouldn't bother the child, as it hadn't bothered him up to this point. But since he had nothing to do, it suddenly attacked him. "I suppose I can decorate."

Rust colored eyes looked around the open space. Sure, it was easy to say he was going to decorate but actually doing it was a bit hard. Other than that big cellar his father told him not to go into, the boy wasn't sure where any decorations were. Another sigh passed his lips and he almost gave up but then, yet another idea came to him.

Turning on his heel, he was inside his room and digging through his toy box in no time. At the very bottom sat a large bag of colored paper, a huge box of crayons and a big tub of glitter. It didn't take him long to remove those things and place them on the ground outside of his room. Upon retrieving everything he thought he would need, tape, scissors and glue, he hurried and sat down in front of his large collection.

Inside the mall, he'd seen large banners, each one proclaiming happy holidays. Some were red while others were green, but each was catchy and bedazzled, drawing attention to itself. Perhaps he couldn't reach the real decorations but who said he couldn't make some of his own?

Yanking out his crayons and pulling close several pieces of paper, he began scribbling on messages. Anything that came to mind, he tried to write down. Although he didn't know how to spell everything, he still did his best to make it look right.

"Mary Kritmus"

"Hape Hallidas"

"The Furst Nol"

"Joe To The Wurold"

Creating several copies of these, he placed them all in a string together. He wasn't sure how he was going to get them to stay together, that was until he spotted the glue. Tiny fingers grabbed the white bottle squeezing it and letting it fall onto the red paper. It didn't take long for the child to start squishing the sheets together, a thick, white cream smearing across everything.

Ignoring it, he then took the tape and started taping them, making sure they were extra attached. There was no way the young boy would allow them to fall apart. Once he deemed everything to be adequately put together, he brought out the glue again.

Pouring it all over the paper, he then added the red glitter, the sprinkles chasing themselves across the paper and floor. Doing this to every banner, the child was soon done with them. He stepped back, taking a look at what he'd created. With a grin on his face, he knew he'd done well. They looked perfect, the holiday spirit trapped within them.

Suddenly, the front door opened, sending in a chilling wind. The young boy turned around, a smirk on his face. His parents walked in, both removing their coats and hats. Kratos was carrying several bags in his arms while Anna was holding a somewhat large box. Both stopped and looked at their child, eyes skimming over his messy demeanor.

Glue was plastered to his hands, tons of streaks along his arms and face. There was even some in his hair, the white clumps holding together brown spikes. Red glitter adorned him as well; the child looking like he'd just killed a fairy. None the less, the boy continued to smile and it was upon glancing past him that the parents saw why.

The banners, dirty with glitter, were shimmering proudly on the ground. Even in the limited light, they could see how much work the child had put into them.

Anna put the box down, walking over to her son, "What have you been up too?" She got a closer look, a huge smile growing on her face. "Did you make these all by yourself?"

Lloyd nodded and Anna hugged him, squeezing him tightly.

"My little man is so nice!" Picking him up, she touched her nose to his, "Let's have daddy take care of them and get you all cleaned up." Without consulting her husband, she headed towards the bathroom where a bath would soon be taking place. As Kratos watched them leave, he sat all of the bags down and got to work.

Hanging the contraptions proved to be difficult, each one long and put together rather awkwardly. Regardless, he got it done and started cleaning up the mess his child had left. Snagging some paper and the crayons, Kratos dropped them on the table before moving the glitter and the other things back to Lloyd's toy chest. "Never again will I buy him this stuff," Kratos' shoes were already cased in the red sparkles, which displeased him greatly. Brushing off his feelings, though unsuccessfully doing so with the glitter, he finished sweeping the sprinkles into the trash, even as several thousands more sparkled as they were already engrained in the wooden floor.

Sitting at the table, he waited patiently as his wife finished cleaning up their son. As he predicted, it didn't take long, the boy exiting the bathroom as his mother chased after him. "Lloyd, get back here! You need to wear clothes!"

Only after a number of minutes did the mother and son return, Lloyd now fully clothed in his pajamas. Lloyd stepped into the front room, eyes growing huge at the sight of his banners being so expertly hung along the walls. "Daddy, you did a good job!" Running to his father, he hugged the man's leg before Kratos invited him to his lap.

As he placed the boy on his lap, Lloyd looked at what his father was doing. In front of him was a sheet of paper, three figures drawn onto it. Although the figures were simple, they were easy to recognize. "Daddy," Lloyd spoke, poking his finger to the page, "Is that us?"

The father nodded, putting his son down. Taking the paper, he handed it to Lloyd and smiled, "The final touch."

With a new found energy, the child raced to go and locate the tape, coming back and slapping the picture on the front door, image to face the outside. He taped it several times before turning around and running to his parents. Both hugged him, Anna speaking, "You made such lovely decorations. You're the best son a mother could have."

They all hugged again and Lloyd could tell he did a good job.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Thanks to Mizu Hoseki and TearyBlueMoon for reviewing! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One: Wreath<p>

* * *

><p>Even as the winter started to settle down, no more white fluff coming from the sky, the air was still cold, chilling the windows and leaving a deep fog upon them. But regardless, the small home that sat outside of the city was alive and well.<p>

With the flakes upon the windows beginning to melt, a tiny face stared at them intently. He was determined to watch them disappear into water if it was the last thing he did. His father had told the child that when snow melted, it turned into water but the young boy didn't believe that in the slightest. When snow melted it disappeared into the air. There was no mystical water changing.

"Lloyd, are you really going to watch the snow all day?"

"Yes." He didn't even look at his father as the man addressed the question to him. As the rust colored eyes focused on the snow, he didn't hear the man sneak up behind him. It was sudden, strong arms around the child's tiny body, lifting him into the air.

With a squeak, the boy was raised above his father's head, small body soaring through the air. Releasing a loud giggle, Lloyd was flown through the air, spreading his arms out like a bird. It was an adventure for him as his father swooped him around the house, taking tight turns and making the boy very dizzy.

The adventure ended when a loud crash came from outside. Kratos' feet halted, eyes glued to the doorway. Placing his son down, he stepped quickly to the door, pulling it open. There, standing with a disappointed face, was Anna. She was glaring at a green circle which was made of pine needles. Upon the needles were several silver strings, each now facing down in the snow. She let out a huff as she looked at her husband and son, "What?"

Kratos tilted his head to the side, inquiry in his voice, "What were you trying to do exactly?"

Giving a small smile, Anna pointed towards the downed thing, "I wanted to hang a wreath on our front door. I crafted one but it proved to be too heavy and the hook it was hanging on broke."

The father gave an all knowing sound before kneeling down to touch the bristles. Lloyd shoved his way forward, poking the wreath with his shoe, "Is it dead?" The two parents looked at him but said nothing, Kratos taking it in both hands and lifting it up.

It was indeed heavy, the entire thing weighing far more than any metal hook could support. She'd need reinforced steel and a good thing of duct tape to make it hang. Looking it over, he gave a slight grin to his wife, "Do you really think this thing will hang anywhere?"

"Well," she pondered what to say next, "That's what you get to figure out."

The husband nearly dropped the wreath, "You want me to find a place to hang this?" There was a clear distress in his voice but Anna ignored it, walking past him and patting Lloyd's little head.

"Come one, Lloyd. Let's let daddy figure out where to put the pretty wreath."

The two walked inside, leaving Kratos to solve out the mess himself. Giving a huff as his wife shut the door, he glared at the source of his displeasure. The wreath, giving a glare back, seemed equally displeased. Both agreed this was less than great circumstances but both also agreed they'd just have to make do. Lugging the wreath onto his shoulder, he went to work looking for a place to hang it.

On the inside of the warm house, Lloyd continued to stare at the snow. He explained the lies his father was weaving and his mother gave a chuckle. Although the boy frowned at that, he was happy to hear his mother agreed with his stance. She busied herself with preparing dinner as Lloyd busied himself with the window.

It wasn't long before the chili was finished, Anna dishing out three bowls and setting them on the table. Placing a basket of rolls in the center, she also pulled out a block of cheese and cut it up. When everything was set, she picked up her son and placed him in his chair. He grinned at the food, smelling its spicy aroma.

"Can we eat?" He asked, eyes filled with excitement. His mother was the only person who could create chili without the use of tomatoes. He wasn't sure how she did it but she did, making the two men very happy.

She shook her head, "We have to wait for daddy."

As if on cue, the shuffling of snow and a noisy _plop_ filled the air. Anna's eyes shot out the window, seeing the remnants of snow drift lazily to the ground. Scooting out of her chair, she headed outside and looked.

Brown eyes landed on the grounded figure of Kratos Aurion. Lying in the snow, several white flakes placed on top of him, he was groaning softly to himself as he sat up.

"Kratos?" She hurried towards him, Lloyd following close behind. They reached him, Anna placing her arms around her husband before speaking, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Lloyd poked his father with his shoe, "Are you dead?"

With an annoyed glance, Kratos sighed at his son, "No, I'm not dead and yes, dear, I'm fine." He glared upwards, bringing their eyes up as well. When they realized what he was looking at, Anna gave a thunderous laugh. Up on the chimney, attatched with duct tape and thick metal nails, was her wreath. The silver strings glowed brightly against the well light smoke stack.

"You found it a home?" She kissed her husband's cheek, giggling in delight. "You're such a wonderful man."

Lloyd was watching it before his eyes caught on something else. Drifting slowly to the ground were several frosted flakes, as each on approached the ground, it evaporated out of sight. His rust colored orbs grew wide, his jaw dropping, "Daddy! Look!"

The family watched as the snowflakes disappeared, each dissolving before it could land.

"You see! I told you they disappeared!" He started running around as Anna helped Kratos to his feet. All the while, 'I told you' was ringing through the air. Both parents laughed as they observed their son. As the moon rose higher, they finally went inside to eat their chili, their chimney now complete thanks to the Christmas wreath.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello to everyone! This chapter would have been up much sooner if my internet hadn't decided it didn't want to work. Either way, I got it up and that's what matters. Thanks to Mizu Hoseki, TearyBlueMoon and orangepotato for reviewing! I always look forward to reading those reviews. Also Mizu, I'll consider your request about continuing it until New Years. I'd have to find more prompts...or those who review could drop some prompts. Either way, I'd like to know if anyone else is interested in that idea? Leave a comment and let me know. Either way, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two: Nutcracker<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the large city which was covered in snow sat a tiny house. Inhabiting this home was a family of three, each bundled up and ready for the winter. Even though the sky was clear of snow, the ground was still littered with it and the youngest member of the family was playing.<p>

With each step, a fluff of white flew in the air, the boy's black boots leaving several footprints behind him. He was eager to make as much use of the snow as possible and there was nothing that could stop him.

Stopping to twirl around, he fell backwards and stayed, body lying in the snow. As the cold bit into his cheek, he grinned to himself. Thoughts went back to his parents, who were inside all warm and snug. Lloyd had said he wanted to play outside and he'd been given permission. Now, he'd travelled a good distance from the home and was starting to feel the frost enter his coat.

"I wish I had someone to play with…"

His mind pictured Santa, who'd informed him he'd be getting a baby brother sometime after Christmas. For some reason, only mommies could give babies to families or something and he'd have to wait for his mother to decide to get one. Regardless, he was anxiously waiting for that to happen and as the days inched closer to Christmas day, he found it harder to sleep.

Sleep. That was something that seemed so distant to him.

Watching the sky, he noticed it was getting darker. He'd have to get home before night fell, otherwise he'd get a talking to from his parents. Sitting up, he instantly froze when he realized that things looked completely different. There was now tons of snow around him, creating hilltop after hilltop. As he soaked in the new environment, he felt something dance around his feet.

Looking down, his eyes spotted what appeared to be a walking gingerbread man, his icing and gumdrops firmly intact.

"Um," Lloyd spoke but the gingerbread man didn't seem to hear him.

"Excuse me?" The child tried again, bending down to the ginger man's level. "What are you doing?

The tiny figure turned around, glancing at the boy, "What do you want, mister? You're going to blow my cover." As if his words were a cue, thousands of snow bullets came flying towards them. Lloyd dropped down, covering his head with his hands. As they zoomed overhead, the gingerbread man glanced in the direction of the fire.

"We've got to get out of here!" The two took off, staying low as more bullets came through the air. Even as they adventured past one of the hills, the sounds of thousands of squeaks filled the air.

"What's after us?"

"The mouse army," the gingerbread man spoke, his voice grim. Lloyd suddenly understood what was going on. He was now caught in the middle of an epic war between the mouse army and the gingerbread army and it was up to him to do something about it. Continuing on, the hit a wall of candy canes, the gingerbread man turning around to glare at the advancing army. "It looks like we've been left out to dry."

"There's got to be something else we can do," Lloyd watched as the little man shook his head. Thinking a thousand things at once, the boy knew what he had to do. Turning around, he saw a large chest just waiting for him. The boy pushed it open to reveal a red tunic with a silver band across the top. Black pants and a tall black hat sat as well, the boy dressing in them. Once he was complete, he looked forward, a sudden army of gingerbread figures waiting out in front.

Looking at all of his men, the boy raised a fist in the air and proclaimed, "My fellow gingerbread men, it's now or never! Stand and fight with me!" A roar so loud, that it covered the sound of the approaching mice, was heard. The gingerbread men readied their weapons, holding them steady as the gray mass moved closer and closer.

From behind the enemy lines, a giant rat could be seen. Adorning his head was a golden crown, a purple cape flaring behind him. As the leader approached, he glared at the child and spoke, "You can surrender now, if you choose."

A long silence passed between, not even a mouse making a sound. Finally, summoning up his loudest voice, the boy shouted, "We will never surrender!"

With those words, the two armies were at each other and the kings were battling for their lives. Lloyd charged after the mouse king, sword at the ready. The two clashed weapons, the mouse wielding a scepter made of cheese while the boy had his trusty sword. Over and over, the two blades came together, clashes echoing louder than the sound of the other combatants. The mouse swung down hard, shattering the child's blade.

Falling, Lloyd caught himself, standing up but breathing hard. The two's eyes met, both drilling into one another. The mouse gave off a hideous laugh, "It's over, you're nothing but cat food now."

"Is that so?" Taking a deep breath, the boy summoned forth a new sword, one that burned as bright as fire, it's red and orange blade emanating a strong light. The rat covered his eyes, a hiss coming from his snout.

"Not the blade of legends!"

Lloyd swung the sword over his head, "whose cat food now?" Dropping the blade, he shattered the scepter, all of the other mice disappearing in the light. Such a cheer covered the boy's ear that he couldn't hear himself think. All he knew was that he'd just saved the world from the wrath of the evil mouse king and it was definitely time for a celebration.

A sudden shake awakened the child, his eyes shooting open to look at his father. The auburn had concern streaked across his face, his strong arms lifting the boy from the snow. "Lloyd, what are you doing? You gave me a heart attack."

The boy blinked sleepily, realizing now that he was extremely cold. "Daddy, where are the gingerbread men?"

His father looked at his boy with concern before pulling him close to his chest, "Let's get you home, buddy." While tucking his child close to his body, the two made their way back to the house, warmth greeting the warn out nutcracker prince and his father.


	23. Chapter 23

Happy eve of Christmas Eve! This chapter was really hard to write for some reason (could be the limited sleep I got last night and the long drive to my grandmother's house. Just so you all know, every car looks like a slug bug from far away so it was really hard to play the "*enter color* slug bug, no tag backs" game with my sister) but I don't think it's as good as it could be. Regardless, there are some feel good parts near the end so I hope you enjoy! Thanks to Bittersweet Smiles, TearyBlueMoon and Teddy for reviewing! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three: Cold<p>

* * *

><p>Hidden by pines and sleeping just outside of the massive city was a tiny house which was coated in blinking lights. Each colorful bulb served to puncture the darkness of early morning, only adding to the frustration of the family within.<p>

A small child, wrapped in blankets and snuggled deep in his bed, was shivering violently as his parents worked above him. One was adding blankets, her hands delicately placing them down and tucking them under his tiny, shaking figure while the other was dishing out a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup.

His mother cooed at him, "Oh Lloyd, I'm sorry you're not feeling well." When she finished stuffing the blankets, she placed a palm on her child's head. "It seems you've got a fever."

Lloyd, glaring at his mother's hand, huffed, "I'm fine." To prove him wrong, he coughed noisily, his little body trembling under each shaky breath.

"You're hardly fine, Lloyd," his father's voice drew the boy away from his coughing, rust colored orbs looking towards the older man. He seemed tired; a stress about his figure the child wasn't use to seeing. Despite that, Lloyd didn't inquire.

Handing his son the bowl of soup, he sat on the bed and watched him eat it. Carefully, the brunette took spoonfuls of the broth and held it to his tongue, his taste buds savoring the salty goodness. Both parents were watching him now, the child taking in each bite slowly as to avoid burning himself.

The father glanced at the round clock which hung on the wall lazily. It showed that dawn would soon be coming. Recalling how ill Lloyd had become after getting inside, it was the smartest thing for him and Anna to stay up with him to nurse him back to health. Now, however, the two were exhausted and upon watching the boy, Kratos could feel sleep poking at the edge of his brain.

It wasn't that he slept so much as shut down, or at least, that's what Kratos thought of it as. He'd turn off, similar to a lamp. He'd come back on, of course, with the slightest sound. Moreover, feeling tired wasn't something he was use too and by simply looking at Anna, he could tell that neither was she.

Their son finished his soup, half of it still in place. Kratos took the bowl regardless, placing it on the small dresser which sat close to the bed. Delicately, he stroked his son's head, the soft brown hair tickling the father's palm. "Get some sleep, Lloyd."

Even though his eyes were half closed, he shook his head, "I can't go to sleep without a bedtime story."

Anna gave a wary smile but nudged her husband, "Go ahead, Kratos. Tell Lloyd a story."

The father, thinking for a second, gave a long sigh, "Alright. But promise you'll try to sleep after I'm done?"

"Promise, daddy."

Taking a deep breath, the auburn pulled together events from his past. Luckily, he had plenty of adventures to tell but he always changed them just enough to make Lloyd the star. Almost always, Anna was in need of being rescued and the red knight would appear and save the day. After he'd crafted one together, he leaned back a bit, watching as his son and wife snuggled up close, "Back in the days of old, there was a prince named Lloyd. Now, back in those days, people only became princes because of their valor and glory."

Wide eyed with excitement, the tiredness of the child began to melt away as his father continued his tale, "Prince Lloyd was the strongest of all of the princes and it was because of this that Duke Kratos came to ask for the young prince's help."

As the tale continued, Lloyd could see it clearly in his head. There, standing in a grand palace, was the prince. Wearing a red crown on his head, along with a red suit of armor and a long red cape that covered the entire floor as he walked, he looked more like a prince than any other. The Duke walked in, his purple armor clicking on the marble tile. Kneeling down, the man pleaded for help.

"My love has been taken by my evil sister, Kratos-ette. She does not wish to see us wed so I must go after her and save her."

Giving it some serious consideration, the young prince agreed and the two rode out on large, white lions.

Along the way, there were dozens of battles. Griffons, Basilisks and even the dreaded Manticore, but none were any match for the Duke and the prince. When they finally reached the castle of the evil Kratos-ette, the prince had found a way to sneak in through a window, bringing his fellow Duke up as well. Entering without a peep, the two snuck into the depths of the dark fortress, not knowing that Kratos-ette was already well aware of their presence.

Kratos' words continued to enhance the story for the child, "She glared at them with a snide smile, her crooked teeth yellow and rotting. 'So you've come, my brother, but too late, I'm afraid'. The Duke's eyes fell on his lover, Anna, and saw she wasn't breathing. Tears began to roll down his face and the prince pulled out his sword."

There was an epic fight between the evil Kratos-ette and prince Lloyd but in the end, the witch died and the world was safe. The prince, running towards Anna and using a strong healing spell, was able to bring her back to life. The Duke, so relieved by her recovery, named himself Lloyd's loyal follower and promised to never betray him.

"The end," Kratos finished, looking at his son's pleasant smile. Even with sleep raking his brain, he couldn't help but feel a heat enter his insides. Whenever he saw his wife and son smiling like that, so content and calm, he felt his insides flutter. No matter what dark places his mind wandered, their loving smiles always brought him back to reality. Smiling himself, he ruffled his son's hair some more, "Ready for bed, sport?"

Nodding softly, Lloyd pulled the blankets up to his chin before closing his eyes.

Anna kissed her son's head, Kratos following suit. The two lay down next to him, one on either side, and placed a protective arm over him. Keeping their son warm and safe, the three of them drifted off into blissful slumber on that cold eve of Christmas Eve.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello to everyone and happy Christmas Eve! I wasn't able to proof read as I have to go and eat dinner with my extended family...whom I hate. Regardless, I hope you all don't have to deal with such things and instead have a wonderful Christmas Eve! Thanks to Mizu Hoseki and fuzzycarrotfriends for reviewing! I love you guys! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four: Gingerbread House<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was set high in the sky, the homes of the city of Luin soaking in the rays. Even outside of the city, where a tiny cabin sat, was doing its best to take in some light through the wicked branches of the pine trees.<p>

The home's windows let the golden rays twinkle through, reflecting heavily onto the faces of the sleeping family inside. All three members laid on the child's bed, arms protectively above their son. Said son was snuggled under the sheets, eyes slowly opening to the sunshine's knocking.

Lloyd drowsily looked around, his little hands scrubbing at his sleepy eyes. Rust colored orbs took in the window, the wooden room and the two figures sleeping around him. Feeling slightly tired, he nuzzled his head into his pillow once more. After several moments, he deemed it impossible to sleep so he attempted to wiggle his way out from under the mass of blankets as well as his parent's arms.

When that didn't work, the child tried again.

Again, this was unsuccessful so the boy decided to try something new. "Mommy. Daddy."

Silence greeted his small ears and a frown appeared on his face. He tried again, "Mommy. Daddy." His parent's didn't even stir, both lying still. The red boy wasn't sure what to do, counting he was stuck and his parent's were asleep. It was then he noticed he was getting rather warm, the blankets becoming far too much for his little body.

"Mommy, daddy, if you don't get up, I'm going to roast."

Finally, his father began to open his eyes, the earthy orbs landing on his son. The tired eyes beheld a rather irritated looking boy, his brow furrowed. The father's words were slurred as he spoke, "What is it, Lloyd?"

The boy huffed as he rolled his eyes. Wasn't it obvious what was wrong? Taking a deep breath, Lloyd spoke, "I'm going to be Christmas dinner if I don't get out of here." The father, who didn't seem even the slightest bit awake until then, noticed that the blankets were still piled high on his son.

"Oh, sorry." He sat up, his body protesting the sudden movements. Carefully, he placed a delicate hand on the toddler's head. He didn't feel hot, but then again, Kratos had never been good at feeling temperature. Regardless, his son was to warm for comfort so he began peeling away blankets, careful to not disturb his wife.

When the boy was free, he gave out a long sigh, "Finally daddy." He poked his arm, "I'd say I'm 'well done' by now."

His father smiled before getting off the bed, picking up his son and heading into the bathroom. It didn't take long to clean the child, wrapping him in a fluffy towel before setting to work combing his hair. There were several knots, like always, and the dedicated auburn forged through them. Upon finishing, he grabbed some clothes for the toddler to wear and dressed him. When his son was ready, they both headed out into the front room, the father still dressed in his sleep pants.

Lloyd walked into the kitchen, his stomach audibly growling. Opening the fridge, he glanced around before looking back at his father. The auburn was distracted, his gaze travelling out of the window. "What's wrong, daddy?"

His father snapped to attention, "What? Oh, nothing." He walked to his son, kneeling down and smiling at his son. "You're looking for breakfast, huh?"

The child nodded, "My tummy's going to eat itself."

Smiling, Kratos stood up and looked into the fridge. His eyes travelled lazily about each shelf, trying to locate something for his son to eat. Ready to give up, he almost closed the door when he spotted something. He removed it with limited interest, shuffling it between both hands. "Hey Lloyd?"

The child had meandered to the table, sitting himself down, wearing a smile. "What?"

The father closed the fridge, walking to the table and setting down what he was holding. The medium sized tub hadn't been opened, the plastic still tangled around it. The label said 'icing' and was written in big blue letters.

The child poked it before looking at the auburn, "What is it?"

"It's the stuff that you put on cookies and cakes." Sitting down, Kratos grinned at his son, "Do you want to make a gingerbread house?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his father was saying. He was sure he'd never heard of a gingerbread house and he had no idea how one went about building one. Besides, didn't houses take days to build? Why would he and his dad construct one?

When there was no response, his father spoke, "Why don't we give it a try?" Standing up, he ventured to the cabinet and pulled out a box of graham crackers. Collecting everything he could find, he brought it back to the table and set it all down. The child's eyes grew large as he witnessed what was used.

Candies of every shape and size, colored dyes and even shredded coconut. "Wow." His father grabbed a plate, setting it on the table and opening the icing. Dipping a knife into the tub, he spread the white cream upon the plate. All the while, Lloyd was watching in awe. After the spread covered the bottom of the plate, Kratos created a box using the graham crackers and grinned at his son.

"What do you think?"

It didn't take long for the boy and father to get to work. Adding icing and crackers, pushing everything together and trying to get it to stick. Tons of times, an added extension would fall down, the duo placing things under them to make them stay. By the time they put together their building, a castle which was built five graham crackers high, they'd almost run out of icing.

"Daddy, how are we supposed to add the decorations?"

The auburn looked at the almost empty tub, standing up and looking into the fridge. No matter how much he searched, he couldn't find any. When he spotted a container, however, he gleefully took it out of the fridge and ran back to the table. "Found some! Let's get to work!"

They put together the rest of the castle, adding on gum drops and candy canes. When it was finally finished, the two sat back and admired it. Both had hands which were coated in icing, the white frost sticking in their hair and clothes as well. Grinning, the child shot up from his chair, "Let's get mommy!"

The two ran into Lloyd's bedroom, both jumping on the bed excitably. "Anna, wake up!"

She was startled awake, shooting up amidst the constant jumping. "What? What is it?" Before she could get an answer, her two men dragged her off the bed, taking her into the kitchen. It didn't take long for them to place the groggy mother in front of their creation, both beaming at the sight of it.

Although it'd been pasted together rather sloppily, Anna's eyes grew wide at its sight. An excitement filled her as she looked at her boys, "You two made this by yourselves?"

Kratos smiled, "That's right! Lloyd and I made this for you."

A huge smile came from her son as well, "Do you like it, mommy?"

"Like it?" She turned around and kissed Lloyd on the head, turning to kiss her husband on the lips, "I love it!" Moving the castle to the counter, the three of them went to work making a huge breakfast. All the while, the boy eagerly described how he and his father had created it, Anna giggling the entire time. It was a wonderful way to start off Christmas Eve and all three of them were looking forward to tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Well everyone, this is the last chapter. But, perhaps you can expect a surprise chapter on New Years Eve and New Years day? I don't know, just saying. Either way, this has been a great joy to write and I hope it's been equally joyful to read! Thank you so much to those who've taken the time to read this and especially those who've taken the time to read and review! It really means a lot to me! You are all wonderful people and I hope you had a spectacular Christmas and have a happy New Year!

Thanks to Mizu Hoseki, fuzzycarrotfriends and orangepotato for reviewing! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five: Sleigh Ride<p>

* * *

><p>The early morning was breaking, the slender rays of light twinkling past the horizon, showing themselves to the world. The entire town was slowly waking with the sun but the house that sat just outside of the city, hidden by pines, was already wide awake.<p>

The child eagerly ran through the hallway, not wanting to wait any longer. His feet padded on the wood, his little hands ramming into his parent's door.

"Mommy, Daddy! Santa came! It's Christmas!" Jumping onto the bed, a collective groan came from both mother and father as they tried to pull the cover back over their head. Even though their son had just recovered from being sick, he already had all of his energy back. It was almost like it'd never left his body and now he was using it to disturb his parent's sleep.

"Can't you wait a little longer?" His father grumbled, slowly sitting up and grabbing hold of the impatient child. A swift shake of the brunette spikes indicated the answer, the boy wiggling around in his father's grasp.

"Come on! Wake up!"

A chuckle escaped Anna's lips as she sat up, stretching, "Alright, alright. We're getting up." It didn't take long for the parent's to get themselves out of bed, both wrapping themselves in blankets as they headed out of their room. Lloyd led the way, stopping every couple of steps to make sure they were keeping up. Finally, they reached the living room, greeted with overstuffed stockings and dozens of presents under the tree.

With joy covering his features, Lloyd gave everyone their sock, "See! Santa came!" Rust colored eyes were full of glee as tiny hands dug into the small sack, pulling out all kinds of toys. With each one, the red child cooed loudly, hugging it close to his body. When he was done, his parents followed suit, both admiring what Santa had brought them. Presents were next and Lloyd couldn't wait.

Carefully, he shuffled through each labeled gift, trying to decide which to open first. With all of the colorful paper blinding the boy, he eventually closed his eyes and let his hand choose a present. When he picked one, he sat down with it and grinned, "This one spoke to me."

"Right," Kratos said, ruffling his child's hair.

Opening every single one, the family was delighted with everything they received, especially Lloyd. The child instantly opened up his exposed presents as his parents began cleaning things up. Anna knelt down beside her son and kissed him lightly on the head, "So, what did you like best?"

The child stopped what he was doing, which was an epic battle between his pirate toys and his battle warrior ones, and thought. Placing a hand dramatically on his chin, he gave a long 'hm' sound before answering, "I don't know yet."

She smiled, kissing him again, "Well, tell me when you figure it out, ok?" Standing, the wife continued what she was doing, wading up the raping paper and throwing it into the large garbage sack. Both parents left for a short time, leaving Lloyd to his own devices.

Soon, the boy was growing bored of playing by himself and decided to look for his parents. They'd managed to disappear and he was sure, with the help of Teddy, he'd be able to find them. Gripping his bear tightly, he walked into the kitchen, glancing around. No one.

He headed to their room and almost walked in. Upon hearing talking, he stopped and listened, ear close to the wooden door.

His father's voice, "What do you think about it?"

"I don't know. What do we do with Lloyd?"

"He'll be fine on his own."

"Are you sure?" His mother sounded laced with concern. The sound of shuffling came to his ears, followed by the sound of a kiss. Lloyd stuck his tongue out, the idea of his parents kissing grossing him out.

"Trust me," the auburn spoke gently, "He'll be fine by himself."

Everything was starting to click in the toddler's head, the gears turning slowly into place. The only reason his parents were discussing such matters in secret was because they were planning on leaving him behind forever. No doubt they wanted to leave him here, especially after what he'd heard them talk about.

Did they not want him anymore?

The sound of feet heading towards the door caused the boy to jump, his little feet taking him down the hall before his parents could open the door. Laying down and pretending he hadn't moved, he busied himself with his toys as his parents walked in. He didn't acknowledge them, his mind to 'engrossed' in what he was doing.

"Lloyd, mommy and daddy are going out for a while, ok?" His mother was speaking but the boy didn't look up, fearing his understanding of the situation would shine through if he looked at her.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

Her son nodded, "Yes, mommy."

The two shuffled to the door, opening and closing it without another word. Just as there was a solid click, the boy shot to life, running to the door and grabbing his coat. Pulling on his boots, the child glanced out the window to see if his parents were still there. Giant orbs soaked in the image of their backs, the image slowly disappearing into the snow covered distance.

"You think you can leave me behind, huh?" Opening the door slowly, the boy began following his mother and father, all the while his parents were complete unaware of his stalking. The family headed to town, the wife linking arms with her husband. Upon entering, the boy took cover behind every house and tree. Determined not to get caught, he continued to follow but didn't let himself be known to them.

Watching them enter a building, Lloyd furrowed his brow. "Where are they going?"

He headed inside a little while after, ducking behind a chair when he saw his parents sitting and waiting. Listening closely, the red toddler could pick up their conversation. His father's voice was strong and vibrant in his ear, "What is it, Anna? Are you nervous?"

"I just don't like leaving him alone on Christmas."

"We won't be gone that long and besides, we need some alone time as well."

She giggled at him, "I guess you're right. He probably won't even notice we're gone. Did you see how absorbed he was in his action figures?"

The father let out a slight chuckle, "He's quiet the adventurer."

Then, an older looking man went up to them and smiled, greeting them, "Merry Christmas. You're next for the sleigh ride." The two got up, Lloyd following close behind. He couldn't miss getting on that sleigh, otherwise he'd never see his parents again. As determination sank in, he waited until his parents boarded the coach before slipping onto the back rungs, a place where someone would stand if they were on the back. Sitting rather uncomfortably, the red boy waited until the carriage was moving to breath.

Even though he was terrified, the idea of being a spy was invigorating. Perhaps he'd do that instead of being a second Santa? Either way, he'd think about that later. Standing carefully, the boy peaked his head over to witness his parents kissing. Sticking out his tongue at their action, he held back his squeak of complaint.

Kratos spoke, holding Anna close to him in the winter weather, "You look so beautiful."

Snuggling close, she giggled into his shoulder, "Thanks, but you always say that." The mother's breath was visible in the frosted air, "Surely I'm not that beautiful."

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her head, "Anna, you're the most beautiful person I know. Even when things are going bad, you always try to find the silver lining. Not only that, but you never let what others say about you affect what you think. I love that about you."

"Oh, Kratos, you're embarrassing me."

They were silent for a moment, his arms around her, her face snuggled close to his. There was a peace there and Lloyd found it disturbing. They were leaving their only son for good and here they were, all happy about it! It just wasn't right. He was about to announce his presence when his father shifted, moving away from Anna.

The wife seemed equally surprised, chocolate brown eyes watching the man she loved kneel on one knee in front of her. "Anna, there are so many things I want to tell you and, if I could manage to speak, I would. But those things can never form into words; they always get stuck in my throat. You see, there are no real words to describe what I feel for you. Your smile, your laugh, the way you walk, the way you coo to Lloyd when he does something good. I have no words to describe that, except the word 'love'."

Anna raised her hands to her mouth, the air catching in her lungs. Everything around her was slowing down, the world warming instantly, despite the dwindling snow that still littered the ground.

He looked into her eyes, those dark eyes he always managed to get lost in, and spoke, "With dedication to love you forever and far longer than that, and with my promise to love you unconditionally, Anna, I have just one question."

Taking a deep breath, Kratos reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny box, his hand opening it to reveal a shimmering diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Surprise and utter joy was exposed on her face, her eyes beginning to tear. Sounds wouldn't form in her mouth, language failing her. Instead of answering, however, she threw herself on him, hugging him and kissing him. Happiness coursed through their veins as Anna finally spoke her response, "Yes. Of course!"

Even the driver, whom had been listening, wiped a tear from his eyes as he continued the sleigh ride. And Lloyd, who'd watched it all, was left with his mouth hanging open. Every emotion was washing over him, joy and confusion, cheerfulness and anger. He wasn't sure what to feel so he spoke up, "What's going on?"

Both parents stopped what they were doing to turn their heads and view their child standing on the back of the carriage. Both father and mother were shocked into complete silence, neither sure they could even manage to speak. They were positive they'd left Lloyd where he was, safe at home. But regardless of what had happened, he was standing there.

Standing on the back of a moving sleigh.

Kratos instinctively grabbed his son, pulling him over the side and into the main part of the coach, "What are you doing here?"

Lloyd poked his finger into his father's face, "No, what are you doing leaving me behind. I heard you and mommy talking. You were going to leave me forever."

Anna looked at Kratos, the auburn reciprocating the glance. Both burst into laughter, the child raising an eyebrow at the rather unexpected noise, "What's so funny?"

Calming herself, Anna looked at her son, "We weren't leaving forever, Lloyd. Daddy just wanted to take me for a sleigh ride." She patted his brown spikes before kissing his head lightly, "We'd never leave you."

Kratos took the ring out of his pocket once more, handing it to his wife so she could look at it closer. Completely in awe of the white stone, Kratos moved back onto the seat, holding his son in his lap.

"Kratos," Anna's words caught both of their attention, "You're so wonderful." Her eyes were examining the stone now that it was on her ring finger, the band fitting snuggly.

"Lloyd helped me pick it out," the auburn smiled at her, bouncing Lloyd in his lap. The son smiled broadly, happy his mother liked the ring he and his daddy had chosen. It'd been when they were shopping for gifts, his mother staying behind to wrap presents. The father had taken his son into the jewelry store and selected the ring.

"Really?" She put her nose next to her son's, "You're such a good boy." Giving him another kiss, she also leaned in and kissed her husband's cheek, "I guess that means I have a surprise as well."

Both men looked at her as she took a deep breath. Her chocolate brown orbs were focused elsewhere as she delivered her news, "You know how you both wanted another kid?" Both men's jaws dropped, knowing exactly what was coming next, "Well, I'm pregnant!"

Kratos smiled, "Congratulations, Anna." He leaned to her, kissing her on the lips. Underneath them, the boy complained about the motion but they ignored him for the moment. "I guess that means Lloyd will be getting a baby brother or sister, huh?"

"That's right." Grinning at her son, the boy grinned back.

A content silence covered them, Kratos moving his arm around his wife's shoulder. Everything was perfect now, he just knew it. His family was complete, his world was safe and for the first time in his long life, he felt satisfied with everything. Closing his eyes, he let the silence soak into him, taking him far away from his troubles.

Lloyd's voice was the first thing to disturb him, "Look! More snow is coming down!" Opening his eyes, Kratos could see the white flakes slowly descend upon the land. The flurries were flawless as they came rushing down, the trees already becoming coated in the fine, white mess. Anna giggled in delight, her eyes filled with wonderment as his son jumped off of his lap to sit on his knees and get a better look around.

Yes. Everything was perfect, as perfect as the coming snow.


	26. Chapter 26

As I mentioned, I've published an extra chapter! Consider it a New Year's gift for everyone who read this story. You all have no idea how much it means to me that so many people read and enjoyed this story! I love you all and I hope that each and every one of you have a wonderful 2012! As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter: New Years<p>

* * *

><p>Outside of the sprawling city of lakes, where thousands of people were readying themselves for their festivities, a small home sat still decorated in Christmas lights. The blinking bulbs pierced the dark, night sky with such a light that anyone who would look past the lakes would see their colors.<p>

The family that lived inside were preparing as well, even though their outside was still decorated for the previous season. This didn't bother them, the bright lights adding to the wonderment of the coming night. Even as the sun began to lower, the young boy looked eagerly out the window.

"How much longer until the New Year?"

Kratos, who'd been fiddling with a tube-like contraption, smiled at his son's desperate face, "It will come soon enough. You just have to be patient." Continuing his work, the boy frowned at him and glanced over to his mother. She didn't notice him, however, as she was busy cleaning up after dinner.

"Mommy, why do we have to wait so long?"

"That's because we need to be nice to the soon-to-be old year." A smile crossed her face as the child crossed his arms at her, turning his head defiantly to the side. He wanted the New Year and he wanted it now. Why was it he had to wait?

Stepping away from the window, the brunette walked to his room and looked around. All of his new Christmas presents were sitting around his room, several of the boxes they came in still stacked in the corner. If he was going to find something interesting to do while he waited, he was going to have to improvise. Cautiously, he stepped towards the boxes and poked at them with his toes.

Nothing happened.

A grin stretched across Lloyd's face, eyes scanning the numerous boxes. There really was nothing better to do while waiting for the New Year, right? Taking up as many of the boxes he could, he herded them into the hallway, slowly building up a wall. His parents took notice, their eyes wandering to the growing stack.

"What is he doing?" Anna asked as she wiped her hands on a cloth. She didn't even look at her husband, eyes trained on the strange action of her son.

Kratos shrugged, "He's Lloyd. He does whatever he wants." Turning his attention back to what he was messing with, he didn't notice that the boy was starting to bring out something new, something soft and fluffy.

After everything had been stacked in their respective places, the boy gained a determined stare. Glaring past the wall of boxes, towards his father, he spoke in a voice clear of defiance, "It's time to die, daddy!"

Uninterestedly, the father looked up from what he was doing, his russet eyes landing on Lloyd. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for the boy to continue what he was saying.

"I'm here to take you down." Without warning, the boy grabbed from the pile behind the cardboard wall and tossed it. The object flew through the air, its white fur rustling in the air. It crashed down, only inches away from the father's feet.

Kratos looked down at it, the white rabbit looking back with its button eyes. "Why are you attacking me with stuffed animals?"

No answer came; instead, a wave of stuffed animals began coming towards the auburn, the man jumping out of his chair to duck behind it. Several hit the wooden seat, one even staying on top to glare at him. "Check it, daddy!"

Staring at his son, he noticed the boy was readying for another wave. Kratos turned the chair on its side, pulling another close and setting up his own barrier. Quickly, his arms took up the stuffed animals that were already tossed.

It didn't take more than a second and both men were tossing the furry creatures back and forth. Anna stood back, sitting down to watch the show. As more animals crossed the sky, she could see her son's face change from one of determination to one of excitement. Her two men were having fun playing 'war' with each other and she could honestly say she was having fun watching it.

Lloyd ducked down, barely avoiding being hit in the face with a teddy bear. "That was close." The boy scrapped up his duck, holding it firmly in both hands. He'd have to wait for the right moment, wait until another animal came soaring over his head.

Lion came next, his soft, yellow body landing quiet a distance in the hallway. Jumping up, Lloyd took sight of his target and threw the duck, the little animal nearly hitting its mark. As the duck crashed into the stacked chairs, Lloyd knew he needed to act.

He launched himself over the barricade, his little feet padding forward. His tiny arms gathered stuffed animals as he approached his father, the man distracted by his force field. "Prepare!" In one motion, the boy was over the chairs and tossing the stuffed animals onto his father.

Just when the boy thought it was over, Kratos grabbed his son and picked him up, pulling him far away from his ammunition. "I've got you now!" The father began buzzing at his child's tummy, Lloyd erupting in a fit of giggles.

"Daddy! Stop!" As the red toddler thrashed around, his father dropped onto the sofa, setting to tickling the unfortunate prisoner. Even louder, Lloyd's voice came, each giggle echoing in the room more and more.

Not only was he losing, but he was losing fast. He needed to do something otherwise his father would win the war. Desperately, he looked around for anything. Teddy came into sight, the furry bear discarded just below the couch. It was a last ditch effort but he had to try.

Lloyd wiggled away from his father, his tiny body tumbling over the couch and taking hold of Teddy. In a mighty swoop, the brunette thwacked the auburn's head with the brown bear. Everything stopped, Kratos pausing to look at his child, whose eyes were screwed shut.

Making dramatic noises, Kratos began to slowly die. He reached out to the sky, turning onto his back and dropping dead on the couch. The boy, as he suspected, was watching in awe. "Lloyd," his father whispered, drawing his son's ear close, "You've won." He closed his eyes, not moving.

Lloyd looked at his father, concern filling his rust colored eyes. Glancing between his mother and his father, Anna simply shrugged at him. "You won, dear."

"But mommy, now daddy's dead."

"Am I?" Kratos' arms wrapped around his son, the boy squeaking in surprise.

"Daddy!" Lloyd turned in his father's arms to hug him, the two embracing for a long time. Anna started giggling, both men looking at her.

"You two are so cute." A ding at the clock distracted all three of them; it was already midnight, the New Year being ushered in with the sound of a grandfather clock. Lloyd broke free, running outside without waiting for his parents.

When all three were outside, their eyes were greeted with bright lights shooting into the sky. As the blues and reds slashed about in the sky, their reflection in the lakes only added to their majesty. They simply stood, watching and waiting for it to be over, the young boy involved in every bit of it. Whenever a new color would appear, he'd tug at his father's sleeve, asking if he'd seen the color as well.

Magic. It was the only word Lloyd knew to describe it all. He'd never seen what his mother was calling 'fire works' but he knew he'd love to see them again and again. Even though they were so distant, they were still beautiful and magical, creating several enchanting images in the child's mind.

But as soon as it started, it was over and Lloyd frowned.

"Don't be so down, Lloyd," his father's voice sounded distant. Turning around, Lloyd could see the man working with something. As he stood it up steadily, he turned and grinned at his son, "We've got some fireworks of our own."

Anna and Lloyd stood back as Kratos lit the fuse, the auburn running towards them before it could shoot off. When it did, the rocket launched high into the sky, exploding in a ray of red and gold. The shimmering sparks disappeared into darkness, the child's eyes still catching them. Seeing it up close, the boy giggled before hugging his father. "It was red, daddy! You made it red!"

The three hugged each other close, the warmth of their bodies bring a sense of calm upon them. Lloyd was truly happy as the two pulled away, Anna heading inside while saying something about breaking out the cake and champagne, whatever that was. Kratos took his son's little hand, grasping it in his larger one.

"I love you, Lloyd." Giving a soft smile towards Lloyd, the boy scoffed before tugging his dad along.

"I know, daddy. You need to stop being so mushy." This earned a chuckle from the older man as the two ventured inside, the smell of cake entering their noses. As they entered the kitchen, it was clear Anna had already sliced pieces of the cake, as she was holding two small plates. On one, a giant piece with extra icing sat while on the other, a skinny piece sat and looked rather depressing.

She handed the large one to her son, "This one's for you." She winked at Kratos, who heaved a sigh. As Anna handed her husband his tiny slice the boy wandered to the kitchen table and grinned toward father.

"Why does he get the bigger slice?"

"Because he won against you," she giggled before kissing Kratos on the cheek, "If, by some act of fate, you win, you'll get the bigger slice next time."

"That's right daddy," Lloyd said before taking a huge bite of his cake, the icing already staining his tiny face, "Blame your fate." Everything was indeed perfect and the toddler could honestly say he was looking forward to the upcoming year.


End file.
